SEPARACIÓN
by AKIANE
Summary: Un enemigo del clan Hamato regresa, con el objetivo de vengarse, invoca a seres de otro mundo provocando un gran sufrimiento a los miembros de la familia, Leonardo buscará salvarlos sin importar el costo que tenga que pagar.
1. INVOCACIÓN

HOLA A TODOS, LES TRAIGO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE A LO LARGO DE SU CREACIÓN ME DI CUENTA QUE NO SOY PARA NADA ORIGINAL PERO IGUAL ESPERO LA LEAN, DISFRUTEN, SIGAN Y COMENTEN, SOBRE TODO QUE COMENTEN :-) Y POR CIERTO LAS TORTUGAS NO ME PERTENECEN.

##############################

LA INVOCACIÓN

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dentro de unas catacumbas encontradas debajo de un castillo deshabitado se encontraba un viejo rival de las tortugas, en especial de Sensei, Padre y guía de las mismas; este ser que a pesar de ser ciego era capaz de preparar una invocación a seres de otras dimensiones debido a que podía ver por medio de sus pequeños ayudantes que le servían de ojos a este villano psíquico.

El lugar estaba lleno de velas acomodadas en una forma específica, con tizas de colores dibujaba símbolos extraños en el suelo y lo que parecía ser un altar semi derrumbado lucia con diversos tipos de "ofrendas" como comida, incienso, oro y más velas

-Muy bien mis pequeños amiguitos, ya es hora de comenzar- sentándose frente al altar comenzó a recitar un par de canticos en una lengua extraña, de pronto comenzó a temblar y una ráfaga de viento apagó todas las luces menos una

-Mmmm ¿Porque demonios nos has despertado?- se escuchó una voz molesta frente al villano y un olor desagradable comenzó a invadir el ambiente

-Oahh – el bostezo se escuchó detrás del villano - ¿Para qué nos llamas? ¿Acaso quieres morir? - el caminar del segundo ser era pesado –bueno por lo menos tienes comida – del altar que había tomo un par de frutas comiéndolas torpemente

-Mis señores, los he llamado porque necesito de su ayuda, deseo que me otorguen un poco de su poder para acabar con mis enemigos- El Rey Rata pedía esto en forma de súplica sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza ante estos dos entes traídos de otra dimensión

-Vaya es la primera vez que he escuchado algo así – decía la primera voz de forma irónica y molesta - ¿Por qué crees que te daríamos ese poder? ¿Qué ganaríamos nosotros con eso?

-Señores, yo sé que ustedes se alimentan de almas y yo les ofrezco las que consiga para que sacien su hambre

-Mmm con que almas ¿verdad? – La voz se escuchó más interesado – hace mucho que no comemos algo decente, déjame ver si entendí, nosotros te damos un poco de nuestro poder para que tú consigas almas para nosotros, ¿es así?

-Si mi señor, necesito de su poder para dominar al guerrero que se encargará de traerme las almas que los saciaran, con un poco de poder yo me encargaré que su estancia aquí sea de lo más agradable

-¿Y tú que ganas?

-Venganza mi señor, el guerrero que deseo someter ha sido el único que ha escapado de mi poder, además sus hijos han intervenido en mis planes en más de una ocasión, denme de su poder y las almas de esos chicos serán las primeras que saborearán.

-Ya veo, eso suena bien para mí, ¿tú qué opinas? – el otro ente continuaba comiendo

-Me da igual, si crees que nos conviene hagámoslo, además ya nos despertó y si no nos agradan las almas que nos dé podríamos devorar la suya y volveríamos a dormir – Así fue como ambos monstruos colocaron una mano sobre la cabeza del Ray Rata y fue solo un sutil color morado que otorgaron al cuerpo de ese esquelético ser, de esa forma dieron una pequeña cantidad de su poder al diminuto Rey Rata frente a él.

-Cuando tengas almas ven aquí y llámanos, nosotros vendremos y cumpliremos con lo pactado, por cada alma que devoremos te daremos mayor poder, solo recuerda que si no hay ninguna alma que devorar o no nos agrada nos llevaremos la tuya y hasta ahí terminará nuestro trato, ¿Te queda claro?

-Además yo creo que tu alma está demasiado atormentada, entre más atormentadas son más deliciosas

-Mis señores, no les quede duda, buscare esas almas y se las traeré para que estén complacidos

-Más te vale – la última vela perdió su luz, la ráfaga de viento se hizo presente y las velas nuevamente se prendieron.

-Ahora sí tortugas, despídanse de su padre, jajajaja – la voz del Rey Rata era siniestra mientras un aura morada lo cubría de forma misteriosa – Amigos míos tenemos que preparar todo para nuestro invitado especial, él nos servirá para traer a todas las almas que necesitamos y será la mejor venganza contra esos bichos verdes que gustan de estropear mis planes, vamos, entre antes mejor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las alcantarillas de la ciudad de Nueva York las tortugas jugaban patinando entre el alcantarillado después del arduo entrenamiento que había durado toda la mañana, afortunadamente para descanso de nuestros héroes Abril había llegado y Sensei le dedicaba tiempo de entrenamiento para que fuera una diestra Kunoichi

-Lo haces bien Abril avanzas muy rápidamente, tu constancia y empeño hacen que tus habilidades crezcan día a día, pero recuerda que no debemos dejar de lado la meditación, puede haber guerreros que derroten a sus oponentes con su fuerza física, otros con una espiritual pero definitivamente el mejor guerrero es el que vence con su mente, incluso llega a derrotar al oponente antes de combatir.

-Así como lo dice pareciera que las tortugas tienen cada estilo de guerrero, Rafael, Leonardo y Donatello, pero ¿Qué tipo de guerrero es Mikey?

Sensei lo pensó un momento -Mi hijo menor aún no define su estilo de pelea, de hecho, todos deben seguir evolucionando, no deben quedarse en su zona de confort, cada uno debe dominar cada estilo así que continúa trabajando y podrás desarrollar todos esos estilos en poco tiempo, tus habilidades psíquicas te ayudaran mucho.

-Gracias Sensei, todo es gracias a ti – con una reverencia daban por finalizado el entrenamiento, cuando caminaban hacia la salida Abril reparo en una fotografía que no había observado y que se encontrada colgada en la pared – Sensei ¿esto siempre ha estado aquí?, no recuerdo haberla visto antes – La vieja rata se acercó a ver ese cuadro

-No, de hecho lo he sacado apenas algunos días atrás, ese fue un buen día, o mejor dicho noche, Mikey estaba asustado en un principio pero cuando se convenció que los monstruos encontrados en la calle eran solo niños disfrazados se tranquilizó, todos lucían adorables, Rafael estaba muy entusiasmado con su traje de pirata, Donatello quiso ser un Einstein, Leonardo se disfrazó del capitán Ryan y el pequeño Mikey se disfrazó del Halcón Plateado, trabajaron duro en sus disfraces, buscando por aquí y allá la pieza perfecta, era una interesante postal, la gente pensaba que eran niños disfrazados de tortugas que a su vez se disfrazaban de diversos personajes, todos corrían y me ponían en aprietos para seguirlos, llegaban a conseguir dulces que duraban meses, a mí me alegraba ver que en lugar de asustar a los demás se admiraban de lo bien hecho que era mi disfraz aunque no entendían como es que podía mover la cola, jajajaja – el solo recuerdo de esa ocasión hacia sonreír a Sensei, cosa que no era tan común de ver – Nunca salíamos al exterior, tal vez los sobreprotegía mucho pero me preocupaba que los humanos se asustaran de ellos y los quisieran dañar, la gente suele exterminar aquello que no entiende o le da miedo, pero esa noche pasamos un buen rato sin ningún temor.

-Sensei ese es un recuerdo hermoso – Abril tocó la fotografía y comenzó a tener visiones de esa noche, con claridad veía la felicidad de las pequeñas tortugas al correr casa por casa pidiendo dulces y ser el centro de atención por el "disfraz" que usaban, Splinter corría tras ellos por todos lados, "niños, no se alejen" les decía, finalmente al estar todos juntos Miguel Angel le alzó los brazos para ser cargado, señal que Splinter reconoció y lo levanto siendo abrazado del cuello por los pequeños bracitos de su hijo, Leonardo le señalaba las estrellas emocionado de verlas por primera vez, Rafael le mostraba orgulloso los dulces que había conseguido mientras que Donatello jalaba la yukata de Sensei para ir a más casas, Splinter experimentaba una gran felicidad al saber que sus hijos estaban con él; los veía conocer el mundo exterior y crecer rodeados de amor, fue en ese instante cuando la foto fue tomada y regalada como gesto generoso de un fotógrafo impresionado por sus disfraces.

Abril alcanzó a sentir el amor que emanaba de ese recuerdo, al soltarlo volteo a ver a su maestro – en verdad un recuerdo poderoso – repentinamente la alegría se convirtió en angustia, un ser maligno estaba presente, de inmediato sintió algo que la ahogaba y evitaba que hablara o emitirá sonido alguno, una fuerza la tenía sometida y la levantaba del suelo asfixiándola, Splinter se alarmó e inmediatamente trató de ayudarla pero fue golpeado por algo invisible, las luces de toda la guarida comenzaron a parpadear y entre los momentos de luz solo se veía una silueta morada que la sujetaba del cuello paralizándola.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas? ¡Déjala ir, ella no te ha hecho nada! – Pero no hubo respuesta, las cosas comenzaron a caer y ser arrojadas en contra de Sensei quien de inmediato se puso en guardia -¡Déjala ir! – grito nuevamente

-¡Sensei! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de sus hijos dirigiéndose hacia el dojo pero la puerta se cerró de golpe, Abril que tenía los ojos abiertos trataba de dar un grito de ayuda pero no podía y solo sonidos sordos lograba emitir mientras trataba de pelear contra ese "algo" que la tenía prisionera

-Si hubieras obedecido desde un principio esto no habría pasado – se escuchaba la voz del Rey Rata en el dojo

-¡Sensei! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Abre por favor! – las tortugas golpeaban desesperadamente tratando de entrar

-Ahora tendrás que vivir con las consecuencias jajaja – Splinter observó cómo Abril caía inconsciente y la sombra morada entraba directo en él, directo a su mente –ahora veamos qué podemos hacer aquí

Splinter observó cómo había dejado de estar en el dojo para aparecer en una especie de catacumba con un altar velas y símbolos conocidos en el piso

-¡No puede ser! – El Rey Rata aparecía frente a él con una sonrisa macabra – ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Los has invocado! ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Qué no sabes lo que ellos buscan?

-¡Oh! Claro que lo sé, ellos quieren almas, si son atormentadas mejor

-No lo lograrás, no te dejaré entrar en mi mente, además a los Onis no les servirá mi alma pues está protegida desde que era niño, no la pueden devorar.

-Hermano Rata, ¿no te has dado cuenta?, estoy en tu mente, además solo he venido para agradecerte porque tú serás quien me ayude a conseguir esas almas, pero te aseguro que querrás perder la tuya por lo que harás.

-¡Eso no pasará! – Splinter comenzó a pelear contra el Rey Rata cuerpo a cuerpo pero el Rey Rata apareció una espada en sus manos y lo atacó, Splinter vio un par de sais oxidadas en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces las tomó para atacarlo -¡Sal de mi cabeza! – exigía

Un par de seres comenzaron a hacerse presentes, salían de las sombras, uno azul, otro rojo, ambos monstruos obesos, con grandes colmillos cabello largo y blanco, ojos verdes, cuernos y en las manos un garrote con púas, comenzaron a atacar a Splinter

-¡Onis!, ¡En verdad eres un tonto! si haces un trato con ellos nunca saldrás con vida, ¡no podrás ganarles nunca! – Splinter seguía defendiéndose de esos feroces ataques

-Yo pienso diferente, hermano no te resistas, si lo haces solo causaras daño y dolor y no queremos que tus hijos salgan lastimados ¿verdad?, así que acepta unirte a mí por las buenas, sería muy triste tener que alimentar a los Onis con las almas de tus hijos

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Deja a mis hijos fuera de esto! - De un golpe derrumbo al Rey Rata y detuvo el ataque de uno de los ogros – ¡Aléjense de mi familia! – exigía el viejo maestro y con mucha fuerza tomo la sais en mano introduciéndola totalmente en el costado del ogro que se derrumbó de inmediato esto permitió sacar el arma e inmediatamente atacó al otro Onis con tal intensidad que hizo una cortada en el brazo derecho desde el hombro hasta la muñeca dejando clavada la sais en su enorme mano.

-¡AAAHHH! - Se escuchó el grito de dolor por parte del segundo Onis mientras Splinter se quedaba en guardia a espera de otro ataque, el ogro se tocaba la herida de la cual emanaba sangre

-¿Qué es esto? Los Onis no sangran

-Jajajajajaja, te lo dije hermano, ahora comenzaras a sufrir por no unirte a mí, pero no te preocupes, regresaré y sé que para entonces tú ya no te resistirás – la catacumba donde se encontraba comenzó a desaparecer mientras todo se transformaba nuevamente en el dojo de su guarida.

-¡Sensei! – la voz de Rafael era de angustia, al verlo se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba desencajada y sin entender por qué se derrumbó en forma de derrota, lagrimas comenzaron a caer en el rostro del más rudo de sus hijos.

-¿Rafael? ¿Qué pasó, que tienes? – al girar a su alrededor observó que Miguel Ángel tenía en brazos a Abril aun inconsciente, lo miraba en estado de Shock, siguió girando y vio al mayor de sus hijos, le daba la espalda y estaba sentado en un charco de sangre.

#################

Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, si ya me han leído antes sabrán que no dejaré inconcluso el fic (en realidad odio cuando eso pasa y me dejan como final de temporada) la verdad quise hacer un one shot pero creo que no me salió muy bien o_O; bueno, sigo siendo nueva en esto de publicar fics, en verdad espero les agrade y sigan la lectura. Hasta la otra :)


	2. MIEDOS

Hola a mis muy contados lectores :-) les traigo el siguiente capítulo que espero les agrade y comenten. Quiero ir cambiando la portada de la historia según se me ocurra así que créditos a sus respectivos autores porque, así como las tortugas, las imágenes no me pertenecen.

####################

MIEDOS

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Por favor Rafa solo una vez más ¿si? – sus ojos suplicantes esta vez no le funcionaba

-Olvídalo Mikey, la última vez casi nos matas

-Eso no es verdad, en la última figura extrema que hice Sensei nos interrumpió, fue por eso que los golpeé – decía el más joven cruzando los brazos y con un tono ofendido – o puede ser que no quieras porque tienes miedo – ahora lo decía como reto

-¿A tus trucos? Ja, eso crees, yo no le tengo miedo a nada – Rafael sonaba altanero, cuando volteo a ver a su hermano menor frente a él vio una cucaracha que Mikey le ponía justo en frente -AAAAHHHAHHH, aléjala, aléjala de mi – cambio inmediatamente de pose por una de terror

-JAJAJAAJAJA

-Grrr ¡Mikey! ¿Que rayos estás haciendo?

-Te demuestro que sí tienes miedos

-¡Y tú has de tener miedo pero a mis puños!, ¡Ven acá! – el menor no hizo intento por esconderse, dejo que su hermano lo sujetara

-No Rafa, yo no tengo miedo a eso -Eso llamo la atención de todos -En realidad le temo a que ustedes peleen todo el tiempo, siento que puede llegar el momento en que su pelea no pueda detenerse y pase algo que no podamos arreglar – la repentina y tranquila confesión del menor los sorprendió a todos

-¿Mikey?, ¿A qué viene eso?

-A ti Leo, cuando terminaste mal herido en el enfrentamiento contra destructor y lo último que hiciste fue pelear con Donnie, si hubieras muerto… tenía miedo de que no pudieran perdonarse – con un halo de tristeza se quedó viendo la patineta que aún lo sostenía, Leonardo lo comprendió y lo abrazó

-No tienes por qué preocuparte hermanito

-Lo dices porque tú no tienes miedo de nada, eres el primero en enfrentar el peligro con decisión y cautela, en la mayoría de los casos yo no sabría qué hacer.

-A morir no temo, pero sí tengo miedos, tengo miedo a que ustedes estén en peligro o salgan heridos, temo a no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no mantenerlos unidos y a salvo, temo a que un día me vea alejado de ustedes y al ver el problema o dificultad en la que nos encontramos cualquier decisión es fácil de tomar y cualquier obstáculo se puede superar -

-Mikey…- Donatello ya no tuvo tiempo de continuar, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y un estremecedor grito se escuchó desde la guarida

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Ese fue Sensei, ¡vamos rápido! – Leonardo tomo su patineta y todos juntos fueron a la guarida

-¡Déjala ir! – escucharon que su padre gritaba

-¡Sensei! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estas bien?- al acercarse al dojo la puerta se cerro de golpe y se escuhaba una pelea dentro

-¡Sensei! ¿Qué esta pasando?

-¡Abre por favor!- los hermanos golpeaban desesperadamente la puerta hasta que la hicieron vencer, al entrar encontraron a Abril inconsciente y a Splinter con ojos en blanco peleando contra algo invisible

-¿Qué está pasando Donnie?

-¿Cómo voy a saber?

-No se distraigan chicos, hay que sacar a Abril de aquí, vencer la cosa invisible y controlar a Sensei hasta que vuelva en si.

-¿Nada más?, ¿Quieres que nos hagamos cargo de un maestro ninja con años de experiencia y entrenamiento?, yo me encargo de la cosa invisible

-¡Yo saco a Abril!- dijo casi gritando Mikey

-Ya chicos, controlemos a Splinter – comenzaron a pelear contra él siendo Leonardo el primero esperando poder retenerlo, pero el maestro era muy bueno en batalla, incluso golpeo a Rafael provocando que soltara sus armas, al verlas en el suelo Sensei se hizo de ellas inmediatamente, continuando la pelea, Leonardo observó que Splinter podía herir a Abril por la cercanía de la batalla – Mikey, saca a Abril de aquí – el pequeño obedeció dejando la pelea y acercándose a la chica

-¡AAAAH! ¡Deja a mis hijos fuera de esto! –

\- Parece que ya se está recuperando – Donatello se acercó lentamente a él – Sensei, calmate, soy yo Donatello, todo estará bien – su mano trataba de tocar el hombro del maestro

-¡Aléjense de mi familia! – Las tortugas horrorizadas vieron como Splinter acuchillo a Donatello en un costado haciéndolo dar un grito sordo por el dolor tan repentino, al sacar la sais provocó un gran sangrado y la semi inconciencia del genio

-¡DONATELLO!- gritaron los hermanos siendo Leonardo quien fuera por su ayuda presionando su herido

-¡AAAHHH!- Leonardo volvió hacia el grito de Rafael y vio como Splinter atacaba ahora a Rafael dejando la sais incrustada de su hermano

-¡RAFAEL!, ¡NOOO! – Leonardo no podía ir en su ayuda pues dejar a Donatello podría ser catastrófico - ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Sensei! – Rafael no creía soportar lo que estaba viendo, era tanto el dolor de ver que su padre había herido mortalmente a su hermano que sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, pero ya no podía decir más se derrumbó por el dolor físico y emocional que terminaron en lágrimas en su rostro.

-¡Leonardo! ¡¿Qué paso?! – al dar un par de pasos más se percató que sobre el regazo de Leonardo se encontraba Donatello con una herida en el costado muy profunda

-Calma hermano, estarás bien, estarás bien, Donatello no te duermas, hermano, hermanito no te duermas por favor mantente despierto ¿me escuchas? Donatello, llamaremos a Cabeza de Piel y todo estará bien, solo ten calma ¿entendiste? – Donatello apenas balbuceaba un par de palabras, la mirada de Leonardo reflejaba verdadera preocupación y a punto de llorar dio un respiro profundo y nuevamente tuvo que centrarse -¡Mikey! Trae aquí a cabeza de piel ¡Rápido!¡MIKEY POR FAVOR OBEDECE! – a gritos el menor despertó de su trance y obedeció lo más pronto que pudo dejando a Abril en el piso del dojo.

-¿Qué ha pasado hijo mío? – Leonardo se asustó al escuchar a Sensei cerca y con ojos de miedo cubrió a su hermano de cualquier posible ataque - ¿Leonardo? – Sensei estaba por tocarlo cuando Leonardo abrazó a su hermano cerrando los ojos, tratando de protegerlo de su maestro, fue entonces cuando Splinter se dio cuenta de la sangre que tenía sobre sus manos, en una de ellas estaba una de las sais de Rafael y entonces lo entendió, El Rey Rata lo hizo matar a uno de sus hijos, lo engaño para asesinarlo cruelmente frente de su familia

–¡No puede ser!... yo… yo acabo de matar a Donatello – giro y miro a Rafael, fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta, lo había atravesado con otra sais dejándola clavada en su mano, su hijo no se levantaba, tan grande era el dolor que no quería emitir sonido y sangraba copiosamente.

\- ¡Rafael! – la mente de Splinter comenzó a dar vueltas, no podía con la carga emocional de haber asesinado a uno de sus hijos y haber herido cruelmente a otro, recordó la mirada de Leonardo temeroso de que lastimara nuevamente a su hermano

-¿Qué he hecho?, mi familia, he deshecho a mi familia - tal fue la impresión que Splinter se derrumbó no podía soportar tan grande pena.

Leonardo se percató que su padre ya no era amenaza alguna y aunque quería ir a ayudarlo primero estaban sus hermanos, podía sentir como se le iba la vida de Donatello entre sus manos pero no permitiría que eso sucediera, comenzó a preparar un rito de sanación acomodando sus manos en diferentes formas, las puso sobre Donatello y enviando parte de su energía pudo detener el sangrado pero como no tenía mucha practica este solo hecho lo dejo agotado, revisó el pulso, un poco más fuerte, esto lo tranquilizó, lo acomodo en el suelo y tambaleante se dirigió con Rafael

-No te preocupes Rafa todo estará bien – el de rojo no se atrevía a hablar, Leonardo hizo el mismo rito de curación y con su energía espiritual comenzó a cerrar la herida de su herman, no lo termino de hacer porque se distrajo sacando la sais de la mano de su hermano, esto lo hizo sangrar pero ya no en la cantidad en que lo hacía -¿Cómo… te… sientes?

-Estoy mucho mejor hermano, gracias- A Rafael le había disminuido mucho el dolor, cuando volteo a ver a su hermano lo vio exhausto, pálido, sudaba en frio, estaba a punto de desmayarse, vio como el mayor se dejaba caer sobre su pecho -¡Leo! ¿Qué te pasa?

-No dejes… que… me… duerma- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del mayor, comprendiendo que el rito de sanación que había realizado había sido superior a sus fuerzas Rafael le dio apoyo

-Descansa hermano, yo me encargo

-No debo dormir… hay que ayudarlos… por favor- comprendiendo la inquietud de su hermano Rafael lo comenzó a mover, fue rápido por el botiquín que se encontraba en el dojo y le dio a oler alcohol pero no funcionaba, su hermano se estaba desvaneciendo

-¿Qué hago Leo?, ¿Cómo lo hago? – se le ocurrió algo poco agradable pero muy efectivo por lo que en alguna ocasión experimento, la adrenalina lo despertaría y tendría que obtenerla de forma natural así que tomo su sais haciendo un corte superficial en la mano de su hermano, el dolor provoco una descarga de adrenalina que ayudó a Leonardo a no desmayarse, por el contrario lo despertó

-Gracias Rafa- aprovecho el impulso que le había dado y fue con Abril no sabía si había sido herida pero al no poderla despertar nuevamente realizó el rito haciendo que recobrara el conocimiento por completo

-Aaaaahhh- despertó de golpe aspirando aire que según lo que recordaba era lo que le faltaba, su respirar era agitado y de inmediato ubico a Leonardo – Leo era una sombra maligna, no me dejaba hablar y venia por Sensei – Abril estaba asustada y peor aun cuando Leonardo se desplomo sobre el piso, Rafael inmediatamente fue con él y lo recostó.

-Esta exhausto, esto le ha sido muy cansado, me sorprende que solo viendo una vez la técnica de Sensei haya podido repetirla para ayudarnos, hay que dejarle descansar un momento para que se recupere, por favor revisa a Donatello, está muy mal herido – Abril atendió a la petición, recostó a Leonardo y rápidamente fue con su amigo genio mientras que el de Rojo reviso a su padre.

-No lo sé Rafa, su herida se ve profunda pero no está sangrando, ¿eso es bueno verdad?

-Eso espero Abril – Rafael trataba de despertar a su maestro - ¿No sé qué fue lo que le pasó? parecía que no nos conocía

-Fue el Rey Rata – contestó Abril – pero con él había un par de espíritus malignos, pude sentir como me aprisionaba esa sombra y después tuve una visión de Splinter peleando contra el Rey Rata y dos enormes ogros, él los llamaba Onis, Sensei no quería herirlos Rafa, él pensaba que peleaba contra los Onis, el Rey Rata amenazaba con hacerles daño a ustedes y lo único que provoco fue que Sensei los lastimará.

-Grrrr maldito Rey Rata, siempre ha tratado de llevarse a Sensei y no permitiremos que eso suceda, ¿Pero cómo?, ¿Qué hacer?

-¡Ya regrese! Aquí esta cabeza de piel, Leo, ¿Leo?, ¿Qué le pasó? – Mikey regresaba muy alterado y al ver a Leonardo se alteró aún más - Cabeza de piel ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntaba angustiado

-Cálmate hermanito, Cabeza de piel Donatello es quien más te necesita, por favor revísalo – el enorme lagarto reviso a Donatello

-Tenemos que cauterizar, desinfectar y cerrar la herida, necesitará una trasfusión de sangre, ¿Quién puede dármela?

-¿Mikey? ¿Estás dispuesto? – El menor se sintió asustado – yo no puedo, Leonardo esta inconsciente, solo tu podrías ayudarlo ¿crees que puedes con ello? – Miguel Ángel respirando hondo acepto lo que le solicitaban

-Si Rafa, yo puedo

-Muy bien amigo mío ayúdenme a llevarlo al laboratorio – Lo trasladaron, cabeza de piel se encargó de Donatello y Miguel Ángel, hacia la transfusión mientras administraba medicamentos, y se preparaba para cauterizar a su amigo genio, Abril vendaba a Rafael aun en el dojo acompañando a Leonardo y Splinter

-Abril gracias – el de rojo sonaba cansado – no esperaba que Sensei pudiera atacarnos de esa manera, aun nos hace falta mucho por aprender

-Rafael lo más importante es que estas apoyando a todos, Leonardo seguramente sabe que puede confiar en ti, lo has hecho bien, calmaste a Mikey y lo convenciste a dar de su sangre a pesar que las agujas no le gustan, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a la familia incluso me agradeces cuando los dos sabemos que te está doliendo y hago un mal trabajo, en el pasado ya me habrías regañado por hacerte sufrir pero eres fuerte y valiente, tanto como Leonardo – Rafael solo sonrió al comentario de la pelirroja.

####################

Como les dije, aun no me salen bien los One Shot pues esta historia comenzó a tener vida y no les puedo asegurar cuantos capítulos serán, de igual forma podría darse los siguientes capítulos más largos pues a ser sincera como que los leo muy pequeños. Además actualizaré cada que pueda, dos días o dos semanas no lo pueden saber wuajajajaja.

Apenas estamos iniciando y créanme, esto es nada para lo que la familia Hamato tendrá que vivir.

PD. Si no me deja cambiar la imagen se perderán de donde me base para esta historia XoX

Talia 43: Perdón por lo de Donnie, estabas en lo correcto al leer que no lo nombre al final del capítulo, espero que pueda sobrevivir, gracias por tu comentario, Nos seguimos leyendo :-)

Rose Black Dragon: Es verdad que Splinter no debería caer en las jugarretas del Rey Rata pero ya ves, también es humano mmm bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero. Sip muy altivo y orgulloso es el Rey Rata pero muy pronto le bajaran los humos, que eso no te quepa duda wuajaja (imagíname frotando mis manos maliciosamente), que bueno que te gusto el recuerdo de la foto, me tuve que imaginar la imagen que debía tener y la carga emocional que contenia :-) Dana Scully jajajajaja ya tenía mucho que no me acordaba de ella, sí tiene más estilo que Abril pero sinceramente creo que Abril usa más sus poderes que Scully XP, esperaré tu comentario. Saludos

Alix Hamato Saotome: Sí, le dio donde más le duele, pero como ya has leído no ha sido a Leo, aunque eso no quita el trauma que le ha dejado a todos sus hijos.

Mariana Ochoa: Que bueno que esta nueva historia te ha llamado la atención, me alegra que comentaras y seguiré esperando tus comentarios, no lo dudes, nos leemos pronto :-)

Dragonslshshah: Sí, ya tenía un rato que no subía nada, como he dicho, primero termino los fics y luego comienzo a publicarlos, el tuyo ya lo leí pero como me dejas con final de temporada y tiene un buen rato que no escribes pensé que se quedaría así por toda la eternidad, llegar a la tumba de Leonardo ha sido más largo que llegar con el mago de Oz. Tu actualizas y yo te escribo. xP


	3. ONIS

Hola a todo aquel que llegue a leer, este capítulo se me complico un poco pues es la base para el resto de la historia, debía estar bien explicado (incluso algunos detalles que comprenderán más adelante) por eso la tardanza, espero que tenga la lógica y coherencia para que disfruten de la lectura, ven algún error o idea vaga por favor háganmelo saber (Porque ya se editar y puedo corregirlo ;-)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ONIS

Leonardo comenzaba a despertar tras un momento de descanso, lo primero que hizo fue verificar el lugar donde se encontraba y vio a Abril y Rafael.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Rafa? – se levantó preguntando directamente a su hermano

-Mejor Leo gracias a ti, Cabeza de piel dice que perdí un poco de sangre que solo necesito descansar y comer bien para recuperarme, también me dice que tiene que suturar la herida, pero le pedí que lo hiciera después de atender a Donatello, ahora está con él, pidió un donante de sangre y Mike fue el elegido.

-¿Tu lograste convencerlo?

-No fue muy difícil, después de todo es para Donatello – Leonardo no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción ante las palabras de su hermano, se daba cuenta que podía confiar en él para cuidar de su familia.

-¿Y Splinter?

-Aun no despierta, temo que el Rey Rata quiera atacar de nuevo, Sensei ha tenido una fuerte impresión y es posible que su psique esté algo débil dejándole el camino libre – Abril decía mientras terminaba de vendar a Rafael

-No lo creo, Sensei es un guerrero entrenado en todos aspectos, no es tan fácil de convencer

-¿Eso crees?- Rafael preguntó irónicamente mostrando su brazo herido lo que provoco un suspiro profundo por parte del líder.

Las luces de la guarida comenzaron a parpadear nuevamente

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba Rafael

-¡Es otro ataque del Rey Rata!

-¡RAFAAA!- escucharon la voz del menor y un fuerte golpe, alarmados fueron al laboratorio donde vieron la sombra morada frente a sus hermanos, Cabeza de piel fuera de combate y Mike inconsciente arrojado contra la pared, gotitas de sangre tenían en su brazo por la abrupta interrupción de la donación de sangre.

-¡Dejalos en paz!- Leonardo amenazaba al etéreo ente con sus espadas

-Tontos, ustedes no pueden contra mi, yo soy muy poderos y cuando lleve el alma de su hermano a los Onis lo seré aun más – un solo movimiento de su mano fue suficiente para hacerlos caer de espaldas, como si hubiesen recibido un golpe invisible – pueden ir despidiéndose de él o mejor dicho no se pongan tristes, pronto vendré por ustedes para que le hagan compañía – dirigiéndose a Donatello clavo su mano sobre su pecho provocando que el chico arqueara el cuerpo y diera leve quejido de dolor, al sacar su mano ésta agarraba una esfera de luz morada que se convirtió en una flama del mismo color – hermoso – decía asombrándose por el brillo de esa flama, el monitor de Donatello marco la falta de signos vitales, su hermano estaba muerto.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡regrésale eso a mi hermano! – gritaba Rafael mientras se levantaban

-Esto ayudará mucho en mis planes, ahora el maestro – antes que pudieran atacarlo desapareció en el aire

-Rafael, Abril, encárguense de ellos, yo voy con Sensei – corrió hasta donde su maestro y veía como el Rey Rata estaba frustrado al no poder sacar el alma de Sensei.

-Pero se supone que soy el más poderoso, ¡esto no debería estar pasándome! –

-¡Devuélveme a mi hermano! Y ¡Deja a mi padre en paz!

-GRAAAA ¡esto no se quedará asi! – entonces dejo sobre el maestro un campo de energía magenta -Con esto te debilitaré – y desapareció al momento, Leonardo se acerco

-Sensei, Sensei, despierte por favor, necesito hablar con usted – Abril llegó en ese instante para tratar de ayudarlo

-¿Qué paso Leo?

-No sé qué fue lo que le hizo el Rey Rata - Leonardo se acercaba a su maestro hablándole tratando de despertarlo – Sensei por favor, despierte, lo necesitamos, por favor– pero su maestro no despertaba, Leonardo decidió moverlo con suavidad al mismo tiempo que Abril para hacerlo despertar pero en cuanto lo tocaron entraron en trance.

Imágenes fugaces del antiguo castillo español, las catacumbas, el Rey Rata concentrándose para dominar la mente de su maestro, dos ogros feroces, uno azul otro rojo, ojos amarillos y rojos llenos de maldad, cabello largo y grisáceo, cuernos y dientes, obesos y en sus grotescas manos uñas con forma de garras rodeaban el alma de Donatello.

El trance se cortó regresando a los chicos a la realidad

-¿Qué fue eso?- Leonardo estaba algo aturdido

-Es una visión, debemos ir a ese lugar y traer a Donnie de vuelta

-¿Tu sabes dónde és?

-Sí, es un antiguo y abandonado castillo a las afueras de la ciudad, si vamos en la moto llegaremos pronto- Leonardo fue con sus hermanos para saber cómo seguían -Rafa, Cabeza de Piel ¿Cómo están? –

-Amigo mío, Miguel Ángel está bien, no tardará en recobrar el sentido, pero Donatello… perdió signos vitales no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, afortunadamente pude recuperarlos, pero lamento decir que tu hermano ya no está aquí, solo su cuerpo está viviendo, pero él ya no despertará- el amigo cocodrilo estaba altamente afectado

-Se llevó el alma de Donatello ¿no es así? – el de rojo luchaba por no dejarse rendirse ante la tristeza

-Si Rafa, el Rey Rata se llevó el alma de Donatello, pero la vamos a recuperar antes de que sea devorada por los Onis.

-¿Onis? Leonardo ¿es enserio? eso es un cuento para asustar niños

-En este momento no creo que sea solo un cuento Rafa ¿recuerdas qué nos decía Sensei sobre ellos?

-Sí, que eran seres malvados, demoniacos que acostumbraban desaparecer personas para devorar sus almas y gozaban al dejar maldiciones en otros tantos que terminaban perdiendo la cordura.

-También dijo que podían ser invocados para que desaparecieran a alguien en especial y la única forma que había para detenerlos era… ¡Sellarlos! necesitamos los nueve sellos y los cuatro elementos ¡eso los detendrá!

-¿De verdad crees lo que dices Leo? eso se escucha muy loco hasta para Mikey

-No lo sé Rafa pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo

-y ¿A dónde iremos con tu descabellado plan?

-Es un castillo abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad

-¡Muy vamos para allá!-

-Rafael, tú te quedas

-¿De qué hablas Leo? Si esos ogros están ahí no podrás tu solo ¡me necesitas!

-Sí Rafa, pero si yo falló o el Rey Rata se adelanta y domina el cuerpo de Sensei todos estarán en peligro y si yo no estoy tú debes de protegerlos, contra quien sea ¿comprendes?

-Pero Leo ¿Y tú?

-Abril me acompañara, confió que sus poderes nos ayudarán

Rafael no quería dejar solo a su hermano, pero tenía razón, si Sensei era poseído, Donatello, Mikey y Cabeza de piel estarían en peligro

-Está bien hermano, solo… cuídate ¿quieres? no me gustaría tener que ser el líder antes de tiempo solo porque te descuidaste ¿entendiste?

-No te preocupes, no me voy pienso morir próximamente, pero eso no importaría, tú ya estás listo – decía con una sonrisa para sorpresa del de rojo - ¡Abril vámonos!

-¡Sí!

Dentro del laboratorio buscaron un par de cosas que necesitarían para sellar a los Onis y subieron juntos en la moto, Leonardo manejo rápidamente al lugar en cuestión, un antiguo castillo estilo español rodeado por un gran jardín, todo abandonado gracias a un misterioso incendio sucedido años atrás y que afortunadamente no tendrían que preocuparse por ser vistos por humanos, solo por ogros demoniacos y un par de ratas con su Rey.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al regresar al portal de los Onis el Rey Rata estaba en verdad molesto, no fue capaz de dominar al maestro, pero eso duraría poco, diciendo un cantico antiguo abrió la puerta a los demoniacos seres que acudieron rápidamente

-Mis señores, he venido a traerles esta alma como lo prometí, por favor bríndenme más poder y traeré inmediatamente más almas para ustedes

Los Onis recibieron el alma de Donatello maravillados de su brillo

-Mira nada más, esta no es un alma normal, me agrada, aquí está la parte de nuestro trato y te esperaremos para llevarnos las otras almas que tengas, no nos gusta estar viniendo a cada rato- el ogro azul colocó una mano sobre el hombrecillo brindándole un poco más de su propio poder

-¡Sí! es increíble, con esto lo podré controlar, ustedes esperen un momento, esto no tardará mucho – sin más se envolvió en un tono magenta y desapareció del lugar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rafael estaba cuidando de sus hermanos cuando escuchó un doloroso grito de su maestro, corrió a ver qué sucedía y con temor vio como el Rey Rata insistía en controlar la mente de su aún inconsciente maestro colocando las manos sobre la cabeza de Sensei.

-¡Hey Tú! cosa rara, deja a mi maestro en paz, ya te lo advertí

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que puedo o no hacer, me llevaré a tu maestro de una forma u otra

-Primero pasarás sobre mi cadáver

–Eso se puede arreglar – El Rey Rata no tenía fuerza física, solo podía controlar las cosas con su mente y con los poderes que los Onis le habían otorgado, con un solo movimiento paralizó a Rafael

-Grrrr, solo usas trucos baratos ¡enfréntame cobarde! – luchaba por moverse

-¿Trucos baratos? Insolente, ahora morirás por esos trucos baratos – con otro ademan comenzaba a asfixiarlo poco a poco, Rafael comenzaba a ver borroso y soltó sus sais, el Rey Rata se acercó a Rafael y solo por diversión tomo una sai causando cortes ligeros en todas partes del cuerpo – Vamos grita, yo sé que te duele – pero Rafael no emitía sonido, cosa que exaspero al Rey Rata – ¡quiero escucharte gritar! – y le provocó cortes más profundos, en brazos, torso piernas, esto hacia sangrar al quelonio que aún se resistía a rendirse al dolor -¡Ahhh! que necio eres mira lo que me provocas hacer – clavo su mano en el pecho del chico

-GGGGRRRRR AAAAHHHHHHH- Rafael no resistió más el dolor, el Rey Rata sacó la esfera roja que se convertiría en una llama, el alma del más temperamental del equipo, Rafael comenzaba a sentirse rodeado de oscuridad y apenas pudo escuchar una voz tras la risa del malvado

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo! – Splinter había despertado justo en el momento indicado para rescatar a Rafael, con movimientos rápidos en los puntos de presión dejo sin fuerza al Rey Rata haciendo que soltara los brazos y por lo mismo dejó caer a Rafael al suelo, haciendo que su alma regresara a su cuerpo

-Maldito, pero me llevaré el alma de tu hijo

-Eso no lo permitiré, yo lo voy a proteger

-Sí claro, como protegiste al otro – Splinter comenzó a recordar lo sucedido con Donatello

-Donatello…

-Así es, ahora el alma de tu hijo es comida de Onis pero eso me ayudó para poder manipular tu mente – el Rey Rata nuevamente intentó controlar a Sensei

-¡NNNOOOO!, mi niño -Spliter comenzaba a sentir el poder del Rey Rata en su mente pero no lo permitió – ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡ya nunca más podrás dañarlos a costa mía!

-¡No puede ser! Se supone que soy poderoso, más que él y aun así no lo puedo controlar ¡esto no se quedara así!- usando su poder mental encerró a Splinter en una esfera paralizándolo y abriendo un portal lo llevó consigo hasta el castillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Abril y Leonardo entraron con la moto hasta la estancia, ubicaron el mausoleo y descendieron por las escaleras de piedra, aroma a incienso comenzó a ascender del lugar, había luces tenues de las velas que estaban encendidas y escucharon unas voces guturales, disminuyeron la velocidad para escuchar mejor y valorar la situación

.

-Ustedes me prometieron el poder de controlar la mente de este guerrero

-Y lo tienes, ¿que acaso no hiciste que matara a su hijo?

-Pero no es suficiente, yo quiero manipularlo a mi antojo, así que cumplan con su parte del trato y denme el poder para controlarlo ¡¿Me escucharon?! ¡Deben de darme ese poder! – exigía muy molesto el Rey Rata

-Miserable mortal ¿Cómo te atreves a darnos ordenes? eso tendrá un castigo – sin más el ogro azul metió la mano al pecho del Rey Rata y sacó de él una llamarada grisácea haciéndolo caer inmediatamente – vaya, cuanta maldad, esta alma será la primera que probemos.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el guerrero? No podemos tener su alma debido al sello de protección – con un solo movimiento lo sacaron de la esfera pero no de su inmovilidad

-Tal vez podamos usarlo como nuestro sirviente, hace mucho no tenemos uno – El Oni lo levantó del cuello -Se ve fuerte y si es un guerrero como ese humano lo dijo nos será muy útil – sin compasión lo tiro contra la pared

-Podemos intentarlo, pero no creo que ese sello lo permita, o tal vez podamos jugar con él – sin más Splinter fue cargado al hombro y llevado a través del portal.

.

-Abril ¿crees poder tener abierto el portal? tengo que ir, buscar a Sensei, a Donatello y regresar, ¿Podrás con ello?

-Lo voy a intentar Leo– Leonardo se metió al portal detrás de los Onis sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Llegó a un lugar parecido a una cueva, semioscuro, apenas iluminado por el débil resplandor de antorchas encendidas, escuchaba los pasos y voces de los Onis que subieron a una estancia perfectamente acondicionada.

-Bueno es hora de comer– Uno de los Onis dejó el alma de Donatello en un pedestal y a Sensei a un lado, tirado en el suelo sin el menor cuidado, Leonardo, al ver esto actuó rápidamente y de forma sigilosa se dirigió a colocar tres de los elementos necesarios para el sello de los ogros en puntos estratégicos de la habitación.

-Comencemos con el que tiene el alma atormentada –se sentaron en unos almohadones y comenzaron a comerla como si se tratara de un algodón de azúcar - ¡AH! Estuvo deliciosa, vayamos por la otra alma – Leonardo salió de su escondite y toóo una antorcha

-¿Quién eres, qué haces aquí?- el ogro azul sonaba molesto

-Yo soy Leonardo y vengo por mi familia – sin decir más tiró sobre unos almohadones la antorcha haciendo que se comenzara a incendiar

-Jajajaja niño eso no nos detendrá – sin decir más Leonardo comenzó con el rito de los nueve sellos apoyado por movimiento de manos

\- Rin

-¿Qué haces?

\- Pyō

-¡No, detente!

\- Tō

-Ya verás – El ogro rojo trató de golpearlo, pero no pudo, al parecer una fuerza misteriosa lo detuvo, era como si estuviera encerrado por una barrera invisible que no podía traspasar.

-Sha

-¡Nos está sellando! tiene los cuatro elementos a nuestro alrededor ¿en qué momento lo hizo?

-Kai – agua, tierra, fuego, viento eran los cuatro elementos distribuidos cuidadosamente alrededor de los ogros, solo faltaban la pronunciación de los sellos para que estos Onis cayeran en un profundo sueño.

-Jin, Retsu –

-¡No te lo permitiré! – el ogro rojo se arrancó uno de los cuernos y con gran furia lo lanzó contra un concentrado Leonardo

-Zai, AAAGGRRR – sintió el dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo, el cuerno del Oni se incrustó en él, pero Leonardo no dejo los mundras a pesar del dolor

-Zennnnn – por fin terminó de sellarlos –"funcionó" – pensó pero al mirarlos se dio cuenta que los Onis estaban tranquilos, es más, estaban contentos

-Muy bien chico, nos has sellado, felicidades, pero no sabes lo que esto te costará, tú mismo destruirás lo que más amas – dijo mientras comenzaban a caer en un profundo sueño.

-Tal vez ahora te llevaras a tu familia, pero la maldición que hemos dejado en ti hará que te arrepientas de este día – la cara del ogro era de diversión – y al final terminarás siendo un alma atormentada como nunca antes se ha visto – una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Mientras ellos estén bien lo demás no importa –

-Jajaja eso ya lo veremos chico - Esto alarmó a Leonardo pero no quería pensar en ello, él quería irse inmediatamente de ahí con su familia.

Leonardo tomo el alma de Donatello y cargo a Sensei en su espalda, aún sentía la punzada en su hombro, pero decidió no hacer caso, bajó hasta donde estaba el portal, apenas y estaba abierto

-Abril, ¿me escuchas?, Abril, Abril ¡ABRILLL! – el portal se abrió más dejando ver a la pelirroja del otro lado, sin dudarlo Leonardo lo cruzó y llegó al otro lado, apenas atravesó y la chica cerró el portal; tirado en el suelo a Leonardo se le dificultaba respirar, Abril cayó en cuatro apoyos muy agotada.

-Leo ¿Estas bien? has tardado demasiado, por poco y no soporto mantener el portal abierto – Leonardo se estremeció al escuchar esto

-¿Demasiado?¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Qué paso con el cuerpo de Donatello? –

-Han pasado tres días, perdona Leo pero no he podido comunicarme con los demás, aquí no hay señal y no he salido desde que te fuiste, he estado concentrada dejando abierto el portal – la chica se veía realmente cansada

-¡Tres días! ¡Debemos ir con ellos! ¡Rápido! Es hora de regresar, necesitamos devolver a Donnie a su cuerpo antes de que sea tarde

La chica solo afirmó con la cabeza, después de un breve respiro Leonardo se levantó sintiendo nuevamente el dolor de su hombro

-Leo ¿Qué te pasó?- Abril estaba por quitarle el cuerno del Oni pero Leonardo la detuvo

-No Abril puede ser peligroso, es el cuerno de un Oni, si lo tocas podría lastimarte – pero era tarde, apenas tocó el cuerno y este se dejó absorber por el cuerpo de Leonardo marcándolo con una mancha negra en forma de raíces en el hombro de Leonardo - ¡AHHHHGGRRR! – sintió un doloroso ardor como un ácido que lo comenzaba a quemar por dentro, comenzó a sudar, terminó en el suelo por tanto dolor

-¡Leo! ¿Qué tienes? – Abril se agachó para tratar de ayudarlo mientras que el valeroso líder solo trataba de controlar su respiración para calmar su dolor.

-No lo sé… pero eso no importa, Abril sé que estas débil pero necesito tu ayuda con Donatello, hay que regresarlos y tú eres la única que podría hacerlo… Por favor

-Pero ¿y tú herida?

-Por favor… -Leonardo tomo a Abril de la mano en forma de suplica

-Está bien Leo lo intentaré- La chica tomo la flama de su amigo, se sentó y la rodeo con sus manos, comenzó a concentrarse en él, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar una luz amarilla, pudo crear una proyección astral en la guarida, fue hasta donde estaba el débil cuerpo de su amigo, Cabeza de Piel cuidaba de él y de Rafael, Miguel Ángel estaba con ellos sentado en una silla

-No hemos sabido nada de ellos, no sé dónde están, ¿Y qué pasa si no regresan?, me habré quedado solo – lagrimas marcaban un conocido camino por las mejillas del pequeño

-¿Qué ya no me estas contando?- Rafael respondía mientras se sentaba

-¡RAFA!¡Hermano! – el menor fue corriendo a abrazarlo

-¡AYYYY!, estoy bien Mikey, solo dime qué pasó ¿Dónde están los demás?

-No lo sé Rafa, cuando yo desperté tú estabas inconsciente y los demás se habían ido, Cabeza de Piel me comentó lo sucedido, pero no supo decirme a donde fueron – Su abrazo no lo soltaba haciéndose cada vez más y más fuerte ante el temor de perderlo mientras que el mayor a pesar del dolor respondía a su abrazo tratando de darle tranquilidad.

Abril apenas y escuchaba lo que pasaba con los hermanos tortuga, se había concentrado en Donatello y su piel extremadamente pálida, colocó el alma sobre el pecho de su amigo y esta volvió a su lugar, teniendo como respuesta un profundo respiro por parte del genio.

Un sonido se reflejaba en los monitores, algo que Cabeza de piel noto, al identificar lo que sucedía fue a revisarlo

-¿Qué pasa Cabeza de piel?

-¡Es algo increíble, Donatello está respondiendo a estímulos, eso quiere decir…!

-¿Va a despertar?

-Así es Mikey, pueden hablarle para ver cómo reacciona, pero todo indica que en cualquier momento despertará – los chicos no pudieron ocultar su alegría al saber que su hermano despertaría y comenzaron a hablarle

Abril, aunque escuchó la breve conversación no tuvo tiempo de enfocarse en ellos pues de golpe se despertó levantándose repentinamente, miro a su alrededor y vio a Leonardo vigilando su trance pero su apariencia era de sufrir una agonía constante provocada por el cuerno de Oni.

-Abril – trataba de disimular el dolor - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Donatello? –

-Lo logre Leo, está bien, ya lo regrese y es hora de irnos, tenemos que llevar a Sensei a la guarida, necesita de cuidados– con ayuda de la chica Leonardo pudo subir a Splinter a su espalda subieron pesadamente las escaleras, a la estancia donde se encontraba la moto de Rafael, Leonardo valoro peligroso tratar de conducirla y Abril tampoco podría así que solo la tomaron y salieron caminando de ahí

-Rafa, hermano, ¿estás ahí? – Leonardo había prendido su comunicador para hablar con su familia - ¿Rafa?

-¿Leonardo? ¿Eres tú? ¿¡Qué rayos les pasó!? no podíamos comunicarnos con ustedes, ¿dónde están? –

-¿Cómo está?¿ya despertó? – Mientras Leonardo hablaba Abril se sentía muy cansada, comenzaba a tener momentos de fatiga extrema que la hacían relajar el cuerpo y soltar la moto, caminaba por inercia con riesgo de desmayarse en cualquier momento – vamos Abril resiste ya falta poco – ella lo comenzaba a escuchar distante.

-¡Sí Leo! ¡es increíble! Donatello está bien, hace unos momentos que despertó pero Splinter no está, el Rey Rata se lo llevó y no sé adonde, perdóname Leo no supe protegerlo- la emoción de Rafael rápidamente se apago

-Calma hermano, él está con nosotros, necesita ser revisado, hay que llevarlo a la guarida - El líder comenzaba a sentirse mareado y de instantes perdía la fuerza dejando caer a Splinter, el ardor de su hombro comenzaba a ser insoportable, sabía que no duraría mucho, encendió su localizador – Rafa…

-¿Leo? ¿Qué pasa hermano? ¡Leo! ¡Leonardo! – de pronto la transmisión se interrumpió. Miguel Ángel entró corriendo

-¡Rafa tengo una señal de Leonardo! ¡hay que ir por ellos!

-Muy bien, llevemos medicamentos y primeros auxilios, seguramente lo necesitarán – pronto se alistaron y salieron rumbo a la última dirección que marcó el localizador, condujeron por las calles de Nueva York hasta que salieron de la ciudad

-Rafa… - se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Leonardo, esta era débil y lejana

-¡Leo ya casi llegamos, no te preocupes estamos por llegar hermano!

\- Rafa…por favor… cuídalos –

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Cómo va? ¿Les está interesando? Eso espero porque de verdad no saben lo que me costó este capítulo. Sí, lamento el título del capítulo, pero ya ven que no soy muy creativa, quiero que cumpla con su objetivo, dar al lector una idea de lo que tratará sin dar a conocer demasiada información. ¿Les pido una cosa? Comenten por favor, me gusta leer sus comentarios.

Alix hamato Saotome: Créeme Donatello es el que menos sufre en esta historia (hasta ahora) con respecto a Splinter mmm mejor sigue leyendo veremos que hace el sabio maestro, aunque para ser sincera creo que esta nueva versión de las tortugas lo tienen como adorno, sí su misión es guiar a sus hijos pero… no entiendo si es el más fuerte y diestro de todos debería enfrentar a sus propios enemigos, no sé, me deja pensando que puede hacer algo más que meditar. Saludos

Talia43: Si piensas que eso fue cruel no sabes la que se viene, por algo puse esa clasificación en mi fic, pero ustedes me dirán si se me paso la mano o no y te aseguro que si alguien muere tendrá una muerte digna de si (y habrá más muertes, la verdad deje de contar cuantas, pero sí habrá, lo siento) espero tu comentario (-:

Leonarda Hamato: No sabes cómo me alegra que te interese esta historia, espero no decepcionarte y la leas hasta el final, lamento no darte gusto en este momento, pero la historia necesitaba un Leonardo fuerte pues necesitará de su entereza para poder soportar lo que viene, pero me has dado una idea que te haré saber en su tiempo, saludos y gracias por escribir.

Rose Black Dragon: Sip en esta ocasión Rafael trata de seguir los pasos de Leonardo al guiar a sus hermanos, obvio no le saldrá del todo bien pero su esfuerzo pondrá, sobre todo porque no le tocará de otra, pues si echando a perder se aprende este será el tiempo de Rafael para aprender.

Por fin termine de ver la serie del 2003, aunque a decir verdad me quede con cara de ¿Qué paso aquí? para ser sincera quería ver menos Digimon, menos Karai y más tortugas enfrentar el mayor desafío de toda su vida, donde todos los humanos comunes los reconocieran y apoyaran sin asustarse y dejándolos vivir sin necesidad de ocultarse, pero bueno, no me preguntaron cuando escribieron el guion. Será para la otra. Gracias por escribir, espero tu comentario, saludos.


	4. MALDICION

Hola a mis contados lectores. Creo que ahora sí se me paso la mano, ustedes me dirán pero creo que fue un momento que mi mente divago tanto que no la pude controlar. Una disculpa si los llego a incomodar y si los llego a confundir me avisan. No olviden que espero sus comentarios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

MALDICIÓN

Leonardo despertó en un lugar extraño, todo estaba oscuro, apenas y podía ver la palma de su mano pero sabía que no estaba solo

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Dónde estoy?- había sacado sus Katanas en posición de guardia

-¿Qué pasa querido Leonardo? Acaso ¿Tienes miedo? – una voz siniestra se escuchaba de todas partes

-¡Claro que no!, así que mejor dime qué quieres porque yo no puedo perder tiempo estando aquí- "sea donde este" pensaba

-Muy bien mi querido Leonardo, te lo haré saber, para empezar yo solo soy un mensajero – de entre las sombras solo se podían ver un par de ojos rojos - y el mensaje que tengo para ti es que has sido maldecido – Leonardo no bajaba la guardia, se percató que pequeñas miradas rojas comenzaban a amontonarse por doquier

-Eso no es verdad-

-Claro que lo es, mira tú hombro, los Onis, señores del inframundo están molestos porque les arrebataste esa alma, los dejaste hambrientos y sellados, en realidad creo que eso fue lo que más les molestó, que los hayas sellado por eso te maldijeron, tendrás esa marca con un dolor insoportable, día con día vivirás con ella y no tendrás descanso.

Leonardo se dio cuenta que la mancha negra del cuerno del Oni se había hecho más grande y sí, en realidad dolía como acido pero no permitía que su estoicismo se rompiera ante el enemigo.

-En otras palabras – la voz parecía girar alrededor de él envolviéndolo a la par que Leonardo no bajaba su guardia y giraba según la dirección en que la escuchaba – la maldición consiste en tu sufrimiento, entre mayor angustia, dolor o miedo sientas me darás más poder hasta que pueda materializarme completamente y para que eso pase tengo muchos planes.

-Eso quiere decir que no eres real

-Jajajaja si lo soy mi querido Leonardo, por el momento solo en tu mente pero no será por mucho tiempo tú habrás de liberarme

-No, no lo haré

-Déjame explicarte brevemente, no podrás decirle a tu familia sobre la maldición, si te quedas junto a ellos terminarás lastimándolos mortalmente, tu familia te tendrá miedo y lo podrás ver en sus ojos, te rechazarán hasta llegar al punto de querer acabar contigo – Leonardo comenzaba a asustarse por sus palabras, no quería creer que eso pudiera pasar pero recordaba el miedo que le infundio Sensei cuando lastimo a Donatello

El demonio observó que sus palabras habían causado un efecto en Leonardo y continuo con su mensaje – Si te alejas de ellos dejaras a tu familia a merced de tus enemigos y de todas formas la marca te invadirá poco a poco, cuando llegue a tu corazón será señal inequívoca que todo habrá terminado para ti, en ese momento yo me habré materializado completamente y seré libre de desatar un infierno en este mundo – la risa del demonio era siniestra – querido Leonardo, créeme, no tendrás ser amado que sobreviva por más de tres lunas y de eso no hay salvación.

-Claro que la hay, encontraré la forma de acabar con esta maldición y protegerlos al mismo tiempo, mi familia nunca me dejaría solo así como yo nunca los abandonaría.

-Jajajaja, Leonardo, yo conozco el futuro, sé lo que pasará y eso es lo que pasará, te lo demostraré, pero ahora es momento de retirarme, solo una pequeña advertencia, sí les avisas de la maldición estarás firmando su condena de muerte; me llevaré a cada uno de los miembros de tu familia – Leonardo comenzó a bajar la guardia de la impresión de escuchar tan graves palabras – comenzaré con tus amigos, después serán el risueño despreocupado, el genio, el protector y al último tu padre, a ti no te llevaré, te dejaré vivir solo y sabiendo que no has podido hacer nada por salvarlos jajajaja por tratar de regresarlos de la muerte los condenaste a una muy cruel pues no sabrás lo que habrán de sufrí antes de que me los lleve–

-Eso no será así, yo los protegeré de ti – aun decía aunque un poco titubeante

-Leonardo yo no soy tu enemigo, como te he dicho, solo soy el mensajero y ahora ya sabes la misión que tengo encomendada, la maldición te separará de tus seres queridos de la forma más cruel que pueda encontrar, perdona querido Leonardo, sé que no lo mereces pues siento el amor que hay en ti para tu familia pero desafortunadamente eso sucederá -

Leonardo había perdido completamente su guardia ante la aterradora idea de perder a su familia de una forma tan cruel, en su mente pasaban imágenes horrendas de su familia herida, golpeada o torturada; el demonio comenzaba a acercarse más y más a Leonardo, se formó una sitúela humanoide que seguía rodeándolo - ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta mi querido Leonardo? Tu eres lo peor que le ha pasado a tu familia, por eso ellos te odian – la marca creció un poco más para alegría del demonio.

-Eso no es posible… yo… yo… ¡Yo confió en ellos! ¡No lograrás romper nuestra hermandad! – una luz de energía se comenzaba a ver en el interior de Leonardo, esto alegró al demonio "ahí está su espíritu guerrero, será un deleite hacerme de él" pensaba

-¿De verdad?, bueno entonces esto será más interesante de lo que creí, te quedarás solo mi querido Leonardo, eso te lo puedo asegurar – tras decir estas palabras la sombra desapareció así como los ojos rojos que lo rodeaban, una pesadez comenzó a abrumar a Leonardo, "Debo salir de aquí" pensaba comenzó a caminar a donde su intuición le hacía ir pero tropezó con algo que no pudo identificar y ya no supo más de sí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Leonardo, despierta Leonardo – una voz distante se hacía escuchar, pero cuando trataba de abrir los ojos, simplemente el cansancio no lo dejaba -Leonardo, Leonardo, ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Qué le está pasando?

-Su pulso es débil, heridas y golpes superficiales, en esta semana no ha comido nada, está en hipotermia, en cuanto lleguemos a la guarida lo podré atender

-¿Y qué hay de esa cosa negra en su hombro?

-No lo sé, tengo que examinarla

-¿Chicos?- Leonardo sabía que estaba con sus hermanos pero le costaba trabajo despertarse completamente.

-¡Leo! Te buscamos mucho si no es por Mikey que te encontró al fondo de ese barranco nunca habríamos dado contigo.

-¿Qué? – Leonardo ya veía muy borroso pero pudo saber que estaba en la TortuVan conducida por Rafael mientras que los menores lo cuidaban.

-Calma Leo, no te esfuerces, has estado una semana desaparecido

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Y Sensei? ¿Y Abril? ¿Tú ya estás bien? – Leonardo estaba preocupado por lo acontecido, trataba de sentarse pero su hombro le dolía.

-Estamos bien Leo, ahora es tu turno de descansar, duerme y ya habrá tiempo de platicar – Leonardo ya más tranquilo obedeció apenas cerró los ojos y no sintió el tiempo cuando llegaron a la alcantarilla, despertó de un sueño demasiado rápido y se descubrió en su recamara.

-Leonardo hijo mío, me alegra verte bien, han sido momentos de verdadera angustia, pero me alegra que estés aquí

-Gracias Sensei ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, lo último que recuerdo… - recordó la maldición que los Onis le habían puesto y rápidamente su mirada cambio a una de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa hijo mío? Algo no anda bien ¿verdad?- Leonardo afirmó con la cabeza – ¿Tiene que ver con esa marca en tu hombro? – Leonardo sorprendió a su padre al verlo con una mirada de miedo.

-Sensei, tuve un sueño, visión, no sé cómo llamarlo, una sombra me dijo algo y me advertía que si se los decía significaría su muerte y no sé qué hacer, no quiero verlos heridos.

-Leonardo tu sabes que nosotros siempre te apoyaremos sin importar la situación o el riesgo- esto le dio confianza a Leonardo y le contó todo a su padre – ya veo, con que esa es la maldición – meditaba mientras con sus dedos acariciaba su barba – has hecho bien en decirlo, los demás lo deben de saber, entre todos encontraremos una solución – Leonardo sintió una sutil alegría que lo hizo abrazar a su maestro

-Gracias Sensei – juntos bajaron hasta la cocina donde los hermanos platicaban

-Chicos, tengo que hablar con todos – Por la seriedad del mayor todos le dieron atención, el mayor contó todo lo sucedido y del temor que esa maldición fuera a convertirse en verdad

-Leonardo no debes sucumbir ante esos temores, si es así la guerra ya está perdida, ahora sobre esa maldición, será mejor que lo consulte con mi antiguo maestro, buscaré la forma de romperla, pero tú no debes preocuparte encontraremos la forma, además tu familia te ama y apoya, no creo que eso llegue a pasar ¿verdad hijos míos?- todos voltearon a ver a Rafael

-¿Qué, porqué esas miradas? ¡Ya madure sí! – Rafael lucia molesto – Además por mucho que compita con Leo no desearía que se lastimara o que se alejara de nosotros o que bueno… no quiero que nada malo le pase, así que yo también lo apoyo en cualquier loco plan que tenga nuestro valeroso líder – todos sonrieron.

-Bueno, además debemos seguir con nuestras vidas, no podemos dejarnos intimidar por una simple maldición- Donatello seguía escéptico

La familia acordó que ese ser misterioso no los detendría, a la noche siguiente el equipo salía a patrullar como de costumbre, se dieron cuenta de que Garra de Tigre con una patrulla kranng llevaban un camión de mutageno a los laboratorios Stockman destinado para nuevos experimentos, así que las tortugas decidieron intervenir.

Tanto la patrulla krang como la camioneta comenzó a ser atacada primero por una bomba de humo

-Necesitamos ese mutageno, por favor no rompan los frascos, es el único cargamento que podemos interceptar desde hace meses – pedía el genio del equipo

-Chicos no olviden, sigilo ninja – ordenaba Leonardo, los hermanos afirmaron con la cabeza y de inmediato se dejaron caer entre cuatro puntos rodeando al enemigo

-¿En verdad creen que ustedes, unos simples cachorros nos derrotarán? – Garra de tigre sonaba muy confiado, esto alertó a Leonardo – No son más que unos cachorros que deben de aprender una gran lección y yo me ofrezco para enseñarles – al disiparse la neblina las tortugas vieron que todo esto se trataba de una trampa, ellos cuatro rodeaban a Garra de Tigre y una patrulla Krang, no habrán sido más de 8, pero les sorprendió ver que a su vez ellos estaban rodeados por robo ninjas que no debían ser menos de 50

-Las tortugas conocidas como tortugas han caído en la conocida como trampa para eliminar a las conocidas tortugas

-Viejo esto no se ve muy bien – los cuatro hermanos se encontraban en guardia

-¿Enserio Mikey?, ¿Qué te hace sospechar?

-Rafa tal vez no sea muy listo pero el que nos superen ninjas robóticos liderados por un gran y adorable mutante es muy raro ¿no crees? Y eso que no mencione a los extraterrestres con forma de cerebro

-¿A quién le dices adorable?- eso en realidad enfureció a Garra de Tigre -¡Ataquen! – ordeno el enorme felino que fue obedecido por los presentes, shurinkes, rayos láser, espadas volaban de un lado a otro, los hermanos en realidad estaban en aprietos no se podían reagrupar, eran rodeados por separado atacando y defendiéndose de los androides.

-Leo, si tienes alguna idea, es buen momento para decirla – pedía Donatello

-Sí estoy en proceso, solo aguanten un poco, hay que ir por el mutageno

Garra de tigre se acercó a pelear contra el líder

-¿Acaso crees que de verdad había mutageno?, no te creí tan ingenuo, ¿no te has dado cuenta que todo estaba programado para que ustedes hicieran su aparición?- los ojos de Leonardo reflejaban sorpresa y miedo

-¡Chicos yo iré a sacar el mutageno! – escucharon el anuncio de Miguel Ángel para pánico de Leonardo

-¡NO MIKE, NO LO HAGAS, RETIRADA, VÁMONOS! – gritaba desesperadamente el angustiado líder desafortunadamente era muy tarde, vio cómo su hermano menor entró a la camioneta seguido de un fuerte ruido provocado por una puerta de barrotes que cerro la salida de Mikey electrocutándolo al tocarlo

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- su grito estremeció a los mayores mientras veían como una luz corría por toda la cabina, un golpe seco les indicaba que su hermano yacía inconsciente dentro del vehículo

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Nos iremos, ya tenemos lo que buscábamos, Stockman solo me pidió que fuera uno de ustedes, para los planes que tiene no importa que tortuga fuera pero al ver sus rostros parece que ha sido el indicado – una sonrisa macabra se delineaba en el rostro, dándose media vuelta camino a la camioneta.

-¡No, espera! ¡llévame a mí! ¡deja a mi hermano! ¡yo iré en su lugar! - Garra de Tigre se detuvo, roboninjas comenzaba a atacar a Leonardo, este al estar distraído fue sometido hasta quedar de rodillas y brazos inmovilizados– Por favor… no te lo lleves – en su voz se notaba la preocupación, Garra de Tigre se detuvo, regresó donde estaba Leonardo, se apoyó en una rodilla quedando un poco más alto que él, tomo su barbilla para asegurarse que lo viera y escuchara atentamente

-Es admirable tu honor y lealtad por tu familia cachorro – Leonardo por un momento tuvo esperanza en su mirar – pero yo también la tengo y mi lealtad es con mi maestro Destructor y él te quiere ver sufrir – diciendo esto golpeo fuertemente el estómago del quelonio de azul- Stockman pidió que acabáramos con ese – señalando a Donatello – Ahí tienen su orden - regresó con Leonardo – a partir de este momento desearas haber muerto aquí mismo

-¡NOOO!, ¡DONATELLO, RAFA SALGAN DE AQUÍ! ¡AHORA!– Ordenó desesperadamente, los hermanos lo escucharon pero Leonardo comenzó a ver borroso, Garra de Tigre le había vuelto a golpear pero esta vez había sido con una cuchilla que cortó su plastrón en diagonal, cayó al suelo teniendo la sensación del suelo frio y de la sangre caliente que corría de su pecho, todo se oscureció.

El sentía que habían pasado solo unos segundos, minutos a lo mucho de una seminconsciencia pero al abrir los ojos se vio en la guarida, vendado y adolorido miro a su alrededor y vio a Sensei de pie, dándole la espalda, le pareció escucharlo llorar, cuidaba a su hermano Donatello encontrado en la otra camilla, al poner atención en él podía ver que se encontraba en muy mal estado, piel pálida, mascarilla de oxígeno, ojos y cabeza vendados, transfusiones de sangre, vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-Mi valiente niño – la tristeza en las palabras de Sensei llegó hasta el Alma de Leonardo, el preocupado padre tomaba la mano inerte de Donatello

-¿Sensei?- rápidamente la rata secó sus lágrimas y miro al mayor

-¡Leonardo!, por fin despiertas hijo mío estaba muy preocupado

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Y los demás? – Sensei respiró muy hondo

-Leonardo estas muy lastimado, Garra de tigre por poco te descuartiza, te hizo una herida muy profunda, Cabeza de Piel teme un mal funcionamiento de órganos internos de por vida

-Sensei por favor dime ¿Qué ha pasado? – Splinter lo miró a los ojos a Leonardo y derrotado comenzó su relato

-Han pasado unas semanas desde el ataque, Donatello fue herido, esa noche Garra de Tigre lo cegó al dispararle un láser directo a la cabeza, Cabeza de Piel no está seguro que despierte y si lo hace ya no será el mismo, estará parapléjico y las secuelas son desventuradas su función cognitiva habrá disminuido, es posible que tenga la mentalidad de un niño de seis años – Sensei comenzaba a llorar al decir esto lo que impresionó a Leonardo pues no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto llorar, -"Es mi culpa"- comenzaba a decirse pero acallo su mente y siguió escuchando a su maestro, este, dando un hondo respiro siguió – Si no es porque llegamos Casey, Cabeza de Piel y Yo en ese momento ahora todos…

Leonardo no podía creer lo que escuchaba –"¿Cómo es que todo llegó a este punto?"- pensaba

-Se llevaron a Miguel Ángel – continuo su relato - se lo llevaron, no sabemos si está vivo o … - no se atrevía a continuar - Rafael se ha dedicado a buscarlo desde que pudo ponerse en pie, pero solo pudo encontrar un mensaje que dejo Destructor, la cinta de tu hermano y un video en donde… Miguel Ángel es torturado salvajemente, el video llegó hace una semana y él se veía muy mal… mi pequeño…

-¿Y Rafael? ¿Qué pasó con él? –Sensei bajo la vista

-Él perdió el brazo derecho, trata de ser fuerte pero sé que le ha afectado mucho, no siente ser capaz de proteger a la familia pero ¿Cuál familia? ¿Mi familia se está desintegrando frente a mis ojos? ¿Por qué paso todo esto? – Sensei comenzaba a llora más copiosamente

-Perdón Sensei, de no haber sido por mi todos estarían bien, yo tengo la culpa, yo soy el líder, el mayor, debí pensar en su bienestar pero no fue así, tome la decisión sin considerarlo bien y esto es solo la consecuencia de mis actos perdón Sensei

-No Leonardo, no es tu culpa, estoy seguro que si hubieras sabido de esto nunca hubieras dejado a tus hermanos en ese peligro, es solo el destino que insiste una y otra vez ensañarse con mi familia, hijo mío nada de esto es tu culpa, por favor no lo olvides porque te necesitamos fuerte para recuperar a tu hermano – Leonardo asintió al tiempo que se deslizaban unas lágrimas por su mejilla

-Pero Sensei, si desde el principio yo no hubiera dicho nada de esta maldición todo esto…

-¡SENSEI!, ¡SENSEI! – gritos desgarradores entraban a la guarida y pasos rápidos llegaban al laboratorio ¡Sensei, no he podido! Yo… yo… traté, de verdad lo intenté, pero sin mi mano, sin mis hermanos, nos descubrieron

-Rafael hijo mío ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?, ¿Dónde está Casey? – Rafael no podía contener el llanto, se veía ensangrentado y con una mano torpemente cargaba una caja de madera,

-Fuimos donde Destructor, encontramos a Mikey inconsciente, teníamos que sacarlo, había una clave para poder abrir la puerta, no supe qué hacer, me desesperé y clavé mi sai en el teclado, nos descubrieron, peleamos, no sé de donde salió Destructor, de un solo golpe le saco el corazón a Casey y segundos después le cortó la cabeza – diciendo esto se levantó un poco dejando ver que dentro de la caja se encontraba la cabeza de su buen amigo Casey – él murió y Mikey pronto lo estará

-¡Noo! – Sensei se impresionó hasta el desmayó, Rafael solo atino a quedarse junto a él

-¿Dónde está Rafa?- Leonardo sentía un gran enojo, rencor, sed de venganza,

-Leo, No vayas Leo, es peligroso y tu apenas has despertado

-¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ! – Ordeno gritando, cosa a lo que Rafael no pudo negarse

-En las fábricas del centro – finalmente dijo – Es la fábrica de Stockman del centro, pero Leo, no vayas, no quiero perder otro hermano –decía en estado de shock pero Leonardo cegado por el odio se levantó y preparó para salir – ¡No Leo!, nosotros te necesitamos, ¡por favor no lo hagas! – fue vano la petición de Rafael Leonardo salió sin escuchar razones.

Aunque aún estaba adolorido Leonardo subió a la moto, su sed de venganza era más grande y el recuperar a su hermanito lo motivaba

-Voy por ti Mikey, resiste un poco – llego en algunos minutos al lugar, entró sin más encubrimiento, estaba dispuesto a matar o morir si así podía rescatar a su hermano y además quería vengarse por todo lo que había sufrido su familia, quería redimirse de la culpa que sentía por no poderlos proteger.

Corria por varios pasillos pero no encontró a nadie, esto no era normal, buscó por todas las habitaciones hasta encontrar el laboratorio, monitores por todas partes con videos diferentes de su hermanito, se podía leer el dia y hora en la esquina de la pantalla, así se dio cuenta de todo lo que había sufrido el pobre Mikey durante esos tortuosos días, en uno lo tenían atado de brazos, sus pies apenas tocaban el piso y de su brazo una delicada manguera salia con sangre de su hermano.

En otro podía verlo en una celda apenas soportando calor extremo al límite de asfixia, otra pantalla lo mostraba encadenado de los pies al suelo de una piscina semicongelada, se podía ver a su hermano desfallecer por alcanzar a respirar y luchar contra la hipotermia. Pudo ver como en una placa de metal Stockman, convertido en mosca, tenía inmovilizado a su hermano haciéndole biopsias a sus órganos internos, otro momento mostraba como cortaban parte de su plastrón y piel, experimentaban con sus ojos rociándole sustancias y agregando en gotas diversos ácidos que solo lo hacían gritar de dolor.

Pudo ver cómo le eran inyectadas sustancias para probar su reacción dejándolo en muy mal estado, se mostraba también como Stockman, sin anestesia, le causaba quemaduras de diversa formas en todas partes, el pobre ninja naranja se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, para callarlo el genio malvado usaba una mordaza de bola que tapada a su vez con uno y otro y otro pañuelo cubriendo su nariz, esto aparte de impedir los gritos del chico le dificultaba respirar, Mikey se desmayaba y despertaba nuevamente a su pesadilla.

Pero lo que le destrozo el corazón fue ver como a pesar de la situación Mikey se rehusaba a dar el paradero de su familia aún y cuando Destructor le cortaba los dedos de una mano muy lentamente. Claramente veía como su hermano se deterioraba físicamente y no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

-"No puede ser"- Leonardo estaba aterrado por todo lo que le habían hecho vivir a la pequeña tortuga, camino un poco más solo para encontrar los dedos de su hermano en un frasco de formol, partes de su piel y plastrón, lo que parecía tejidos de órganos y sustancias de diferente clase, Leonardo sintió el estómago revuelto pero se recobró para entrar por la puerta a la siguiente habitación, ahí estaba su hermano inconsciente dentro de una cárcel de cristal suspendida del techo con cables y asegurada por un teclado en la puerta, sin más, colocó una bomba que hizo romper los vidrios Mikey cayó pero fue atrapado por los brazos de su hermano.

El menor de las tortugas despertó de golpe y aspiraba aire desesperadamente como si le hiciera falta. Leonardo lo sentó en el suelo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Calma Mikey soy yo, respira tranquilo todo está bien lo prometo, nos vamos a casa -Lo que solía ser una mano con sus tres dedos ahora era solo un muñón que pretendían aferrarse a Leonardo con gran desesperación en busca del tan buscado oxigeno

-Jajaajaja sssss Tortuga tonta sssss has matado a tu propio hermano ssssss – Stockman mosca volaba alrededor de las tortugas – ssss Esa caja de vidrio ssss era la única forma de mantenerlo con vida ssss, los experimentos que hice con él provocaron que dejara de respirar oxxxigeno ahora sssolo puede sobrevivir con dioxxxido y tu acabasss de destruir su única fuente de respiración sssss, felicidades acabas de asssesinarlo – Al escuchar esto Leonardo olvido su venganza y tomo a Mikey quien trataba de respirar infructuosamente, lentamente veía como su hermanito perdía su fuerza, dejaba su vida entre sus brazos

-¡Mikey!, concéntrate, es mentira, debe ser mentira, estarás bien hermanito, no te preocupes – pero su hermano moría – lo siento, perdón - lágrimas de culpa y dolor comenzaban a salir, Mikey dejaba de luchar, lanzaba una mirada a Leonardo de desesperación hasta que de pronto paso, su cuerpo se relajó y en sus pupilas se podía ver que su espíritu había dejado de habitar ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

-Mikey, vamos hermano despierta, por favor, hermano, hermanito – Leonardo lloraba al comprender lo que sucedía – perdóname, no pude cumplir mi promesa, no pude mantenerte a salvo, todo ha sido mi culpa – se aferraba al cuerpo de su pequeño hermano.

-SSSS Leonardo ssssi te dessspedissste de tu familia ¿verdad? –

-No me importa morir – dijo pensando que sería atacado de cualquier parte, ya todo le daba igual su hermano yacía sin vida en sus brazos

-Jajajaja ssss eresss un tonto, yo no hablaba de tu muerte sss – Leonardo sintió miedo -¿Por qué creesss que tu hermano pudo sss salir vivo de aquí? La caja tenía un rasssstreador.

-"¡Aquí no hay nadie!" – pensó – "Todos están en la guarida, ¡Destructor está ahí!" – por fin lo había adivinado el miedo recorrió todo su ser, sin perder tiempo y sin tiempo de llorar a su hermano como hubiera querido fue a la guarida.

Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso Leonardo con su hermano en brazos entraba sin hacer ruido, buscó el interruptor y al hacerse presente la luz cayo de rodillas, había signos de lucha, sangre en paredes y alrededor de la estancia vio a todos sus seres queridos destrozados, muertos, Abril, Rafael, Donatello, grandes cortes ensangrentados pero lo más difícil fue Splinter, había sido destazado, Leonardo podía ver partes de su padre alrededor, un brazo, la pierna, manos sin dedos y su cabeza colgando del techo con una espada incrustada.

-No puede ser – se dejó car de rodillas soltando el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo – es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, no debí salir, no debí sacarlos esa noche, no debí decir nada, no…

-Tu provocaste todo esto, al hacerlos enojar – una voz odiosamente familiar se escuchó, la guarida comenzó a oscurecerse y su familia comenzó a desaparecer comenzando con Abril quien fue envuelta en esa sombra negra

-¡No! ¿Qué está pasando? – rápidamente saco sus katanas poniéndose en guardia, escuchó un ruido cerca al girar vio que ahora una sombra de ojos rojos se llevaba el cuerpo de Miguel Ángel - ¿A dónde los llevas? ¡Detente! – sombras se llevaron a Donatello y Rafael, por ultimo a Splinter

-¡NOOO!- la oscuridad lo rodeo, el demonio comenzó a tomar la forma de un dark Leonardo ojinegro mientras caminaba a su alrededor, de pronto el verdadero Leonardo se veía rodeado de cientos de ojos rojos -¿Fue una ilusión?- preguntaba atónito tratando de comprender lo sucedido mientas la sensación de ácido quemándolo en la marca del Oni se hacía más presente e intenso.

-Querido Leonardo- el malvado se paró frente a él y de un solo golpe aventó las katanas pareciendo ser de juguete, Leonardo no podía moverse, estaba impactado de todo lo que pasaba – lo que has visto no ha sido más que un posible futuro, el que se cumpla solo depende de ti, agradéceme pues te he dejado ver cuáles han sido tus errores, ahora cuando regreses te creo lo suficientemente listo como para no cometerlos nuevamente, piensa cual ha sido el principal error

-Yo… yo… – Leonardo comenzó a recordar

–Exacto, desde el momento que involucraste a tu familia la condenaste, querido Leonardo, yo no soy tu enemigo solo me quiero liberar y será a través de ti que lo logre – el demonio comenzó a abrazar a Leonardo desde la espalda cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho del de banda azul - créeme lo que viste es solo una advertencia pero ya no habrá más oportunidades, querido Leonardo date cuenta, yo solo soy un mensajero, el tiempo es corto y tu familia se perderá entre las sombras, sufrirás el ver morir a tus seres queridos de la forma más cruel

-Pero…- La sombra no lo dejo hablar, colocó una mano sobre su boca, lo recorrió sin sentir oposición del quelonio azul quien parecía hipnotizado además de que el dolor de su hombro se incrementaba.

\- Por el momento te he dejado ver que debes proteger a tu familia de la maldición que los Onis te han puesto pero si decides no hacerlo – se acercó a su oído donde hablo muy suavemente – tú serás el único responsable y yo podré liberarme más fácilmente para acabar con ellos – Leonardo seguía impactado, no podía moverse

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este capítulo ha cambiado mucho de lo que tenía pensado originalmente por favor díganme si la lógica va bien, digo, yo sé cómo sigue y aunque ya lo leí me gustaría saber si la idea está clara, ya saben el demonio se quiere liberar a través del sufrimiento de Leonardo y para eso juega con su mente manipulándolo a su conveniencia aprovechando la gran responsabilidad del líder por proteger a su familia.

¿Alguna vez han hecho un examen a libro abierto? ¿No? Para mi es una de las experiencias más aterradoras que puede vivir un estudiante pues es como si el maestro te dijera "hazle como sea, como puedas, como quieras, no hay forma de que superes esta prueba, tú no tienes salvación" ¿A qué viene ese comentario? Simple, es la misma lógica que usa el Demonio con Leonardo, le dice en que problema se metió y que haga lo que haga no hay forma de salvarse ¿será verdad? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Este… bueno lo he de acordar más adelante pero mientras tengo que decirles que no es un fic Yaoi o Tcest aunque en ocasiones lo parezca y esto no se debe a que me desagrade o no me interese ese tema, por lo contrario, no me siento en la capacidad de escribir de ese género, no cualquiera tiene esa habilidad y admiro a quienes sí.

De verdad muchas gracias a todos los que escriben sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que los aprecio, dan rumbo a mejorar y ser más creativa, por eso los invito a seguir dejando sus opiniones, los espero con ansias.

 **Alix Hamato Saotome:** Me alegra saber que sigues manteniendo el interés, como puedes ver en este capítulo todo ha sido una ilusión de ese demonio, aunque de aquí en adelante esa herida en el hombro lo acompañara siempre a riesgo de que llegue hasta su corazón y provoque algo irremediable. Saludos hasta Puebla.

 **Efarraiz:** Gracias por tu interés a este fic espero no decepcionarte por favor dime que te pareció este capítulo y si encuentras algún error en la lógica dímelo para corregirlo. Lo vez, no estabas tan errada, no es Leo el que sale herido pero no por eso dejara de sufrir (y lo hará), para poder responderte certeramente tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo pues es ahí donde se muestra plenamente el poder de la maldición. Saludos

 **Talia 43:** Y te muestro todo un capitulo donde aún no se sabe que es lo que ha pasado con Leo, este capítulo es como una pausa en el tiempo para hacerle saber su nueva condición bajo la maldición que lo ataca, como vez ¿Mikey no ha recibido suficiente sufrimiento? Porque eso se puede arreglar en el tiempo real (algo de eso habrá en el prox. capitulo) cuéntame, ¿mejore en la descripción de las escenas? Espero que sí, estoy trabajando en ello, gracias por hacérmelo saber, por favor avísame si este capítulo está claro o en que parte esta confuso para arreglarlo. Gracias por tu actualización en cuanto pueda lo comentare ;-)

 **Rose Black Dragon:** Bueno loco loco lo que se dice loco pues se pensaría que sí, jajajaja para Leo no hay imposibles, él puede recabar los 4 elementos, los 9 sellos hacerlos por triplicado y aplicarlos en un horario d en días hábiles jajaja no lo había visto de esa forma, pero espero te guste porque habrá más sellos y esta vez un poco sangrientos O_o; pero me estoy adelantando mucho.

Bueno, para mi Rafael es el segundo al mando en el equipo, sé que Donatello puede ser un buen líder pero su carácter es más pasivo, en cambio la naturaleza activa y emocional de Rafael lo hacen el líder innato del grupo, incluso creo que por eso choca tanto con Leonardo, pues mientras Leo es un líder que logra crecimiento físico, mental y espiritual para atacar, defender y proteger con compasión, bondad y conciencia, Rafael por su parte, se deja llevar por las emociones con mucha facilidad y someterse ante el liderazgo de su hermano es una prueba diaria de tolerancia, tener dos líderes en un equipo con diferentes opiniones es complicado, pero en este fic quiero mostrar esa parte de Rafael listo para tomar el liderazgo del grupo para apoyar al equipo y a su hermano, si el líder no delega responsabilidades estas terminan por abrumarlo, ahora espero que Rafa pueda con el paquete, pero eso lo sabremos más adelante.

No sé si existe un castillo español en América pero recordé que en el 2003 las tortugas cambian nuevamente de guarida a las alcantarillas de lo que parece ser uno y de ahí saque la idea, que te puedo decir, necesitaba un lugar abandonado y con un toque antiguo.

Sí, el Rey Rata se equivocó, le dieron un poco de poder y se enloqueció, además sabíamos que eso de humillarse ante otros no era lo suyo y todo terminaría mal y como vez eso es lo último que sabremos de él.

Tal vez aun no queda muy claro la frase que le dicen los Onís a leo sobre destruir lo que más ama pero en el próximo capítulo habrá algunas demostraciones, solo espera y veraz

Si… creo que soy pésima para hacer One-shot, tal vez para el próximo fic. Espero tu comentario (es enserio) :-)

 **DraognsIshshah** : Si hacemos sufrir a Leo es porque sabemos hasta dónde puede llegar o solo queremos mostrar una faceta de él que deje alguna enseñanza, (no rendirse, apoyar, proteger, cosas así, tú me entiendes) y para mí el final de la serie del 2003 fue muy parecida a ver digimon y tienes razón, no está en español. Saludos

 **Leonarda Hamato** : ¿Cómo voy amiga? Espero no haberte aburrido pues en realidad el tiempo no ha pasado, todo ha sucedido en la mente de Leonardo que está sucumbiendo ante la maldición y al querer resistirse miembros de su familia saldrán heridos pero no me quiero adelantar, prefiero que lo leas a su tiempo. Deberías crear tu cuenta en la página, así tendríamos mejor contacto, no sé, piénsalo. No olvides comentar :-).


	5. DISTANCIA

A ver mis muy estimados lectores, quiero que me comenten porque este capítulo puede ser algo confuso, he tratado de explicarlo detenidamente porque son dos puntos de vista, el de Leonardo y el de sus hermanos, así que díganme si es claro o donde no para tratar de modificarlo (esta semana el trabajo ha terminado con mis energías así que disfruten el capítulo porque no sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

DISTANCIA

-Rafa… - se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Leonardo, esta era débil y lejana

-¡Leo ya casi llegamos, no te preocupes estamos por llegar hermano!

\- Rafa…por favor… cuídalos – la comunicación se rompió

Rafael, después de la interrumpida transmisión de su hermano mayor acelero muy preocupado, algo grave debió haber pasado para que Leonardo le dijera eso, quería decir que estaba muriendo o algo similar. Miguel Ángel solo podía imaginar la conversación pues no tuvo la oportunidad de escucharla, un repentino freno casi lo hace caer, habían llegado, al descender miraron a todos lados buscando a su familia, aunque se apoyaban con la luz de luna fue bajo la sombra de un árbol que vieron una figura de ojos rojos que tenía a Abril a sus pies, ella estaba en muy mal estado, había sido atacada y su sangre se derramaba rápidamente, pero a la vista no estaban ni Leonardo ni Splinter.

Rafael al ver la escena indicó a su hermano que avanzaran con cautela, ambos sacaron sus armas previniendo un posible ataque, ojos rojos comenzaron a aparecer de entre las sombras alertándolos

-Aléjate de ella monstruo – Rafael había descubierto un nuevo temor, no podía controlar lo que estaba pasando, incertidumbre y miedo -¿Dónde está mi padre y mi hermano? ¿Qué les has hecho? Te juro que si los lastimaste no descansare hasta acabar contigo-

Pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, el espectro solo los miraba con esos siniestros ojos rojos, cuando estuvieron un poco más cerca Miguel Ángel vio a su maestro en el suelo, con unos golpecitos le avisaba a Rafael el descubrimiento, estaban por dirigirse con él cuando se percataron que el espectro les lanzaba una katana dirigida contra Mikey, superando la sorpresa la esquivo sin mayor problema y al momento todos los ojos que los rodeaban desaparecieron igual que el espectro.

Rápidamente corrieron con su amiga y padre

-¡ABRIL! Abril, despierta, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Leo?-

-No tiene caso Rafa, ella no podrá decir nada por el momento, ¿qué haremos? ¡No veo a Leo por ningún lado, ¿y si está herido?¿y si esas cosas se lo llevaron? – Rafael estaba indeciso "¿Qué haría Leonardo? Él nunca dejaría a uno de sus hermanos atrás" pero Abril realmente necesitaba ser atendida

-¿Mike puedes buscarlo? llevaré a Sensei y Abril a la guarida, busca a Leo en la moto puede que este mal herido, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Si Rafa yo puedo, buscaré a Leo y te avisaré en cuanto lo encuentre –

-Pero si ves a esa cosa no la enfrentes ¿entendiste? Espérame y si él tiene a Leo lo sacaremos de ahí.

-Como digas hermano

Sin pensarlo más Rafael dejo a su hermano menor buscando a Leonardo y se retiró llevando a Sensei y Abril en la TortuVan, el automóvil desapareció en el camino, Miguel Angel por su parte, se fue conduciendo la moto por todos los alrededores, esperaba ver a Leonardo pero la noche avanzaba y no había encontrado nada, ya había decidido regresar cuando vio al espectro que había lastimado a Abril y decidió seguirlo a distancia

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dentro de una profunda oscuridad Leonardo escuchaba como condenado la pena que debía cumplir, el demonio le había hecho vivir una experiencia traumática, uno de sus peores temores, había visto cómo perdía a su familia por una cadena de "malas decisiones", él podía sentir cómo la marca en su hombro se expandía con gran dolor y sin que se diera cuenta una leve energía dorada salía de él para entrar al demonio causando la satisfacción de este último.

-¡LEONARDO!- El robo de energía fue detenido abruptamente, tanto Leonardo como el demonio escucharon la voz de Abril gritando, esto lo hizo reaccionar y buscaba de dónde venía la voz, se soltó del toque del espectro y buscó sus katanas que estaban a un lado de él – ¡REACCIONA!- Nuevamente Abril lo llamaba pero él solo veía a aquella sombra

-¿Dónde está Abril? ¡Esto no es verdad! ¿A dónde me trajiste? Regrésame yo debo estar con mi familia – exigía con decisión

-Querido Leonardo solo te estoy protegiendo

-¡No es verdad, tú solo estás jugando conmigo y eso no lo permitiré más!- Leonardo comenzó a atacar a la sombra que no hacía más que tomar distancia evitando ser golpeado por las katanas

-Está bien mi querido Leonardo, si en realidad crees que estoy jugando contigo entonces juguemos –la sombra sacando las katanas comenzó a pelear contra él pero las habilidades del espectro no eran tan buenas como las de Leonardo, un primer corte en el brazo del malvado, Leonardo sonrió al darse cuenta que ese ser no era indestructible, entonces lo atacó sin compasión por todo el sufrimiento que le hizo sentir, lo dejó en el suelo con varios cortes, algunos profundos por la falta de habilidad del oponente, podía escuchar que la respiración del espectro se entrecortada pero lo que paso después no podía imaginárselo, había caído nuevamente en la trampa de ese demonio.

El espectro se levantó como si nada, sus heridas sanaron automáticamente, Leonardo quiso atacarlo nuevamente pero su katana lo atravesaba como si fuera hecho de humo, nuevamente sintió su cuerpo inmovilizado mientras que el demonio lo rodeaba flotando alrededor de él.

-Querido Leonardo, si esto es un juego entonces… yo gano –Leonardo inmediatamente sintió el ardor en su hombro, pudo ver gracias a la claridad de la luz de la luna, el tiempo no había pasado, seguían a la salida del castillo después de haber devuelto el alma de Donatello, su padre estaba tirado en el suelo y una débil voz escuchó a su espalda

-Leo ¿por qué?... - las últimas palabras de una muy mal herida Abril antes de caer en la inconciencia, le tomo un instante entender que no había peleado ni lastimado a la sombra maligna, lo había hecho contra Abril quien se encontraba gravemente herida por su culpa.

-¡Abril! ¿Qué he hecho? Perdóname no fue mi intención – trató de ayudarla, pero se detuvo justo antes de tocarla, un dolor quemante lo invadía acompañado de cansancio y miedo, comenzó a recordar las palabras del Oni –"Tu mismo destruirás lo que más amas"- y lo que le dijo el espectro -"Si te quedas con ellos terminarás lastimándolos… te tendrán miedo… no habrá ser amado que sobreviva más de tres lunas"- y entendió lo que debía hacer, tomo su comunicador para hablar con sus hermanos – Rafa…

-¡Leo ya casi llegamos, no te preocupes estamos por llegar hermano!

-Rafa… por favor… cuídalos – y corto la comunicación rompiendo el T-pot para que no lo encontraran -No puedo permitirme estar cerca de ellos cuando obviamente soy un peligro, tengo que irme para no lastimarlos – Leonardo estaba consternado por esa decisión, aunque nunca hubiera pensado en abandonarlos al parecer no había otra opción.

Cuando ya estaba por irse los ruidos de la Tortu-van lo detuvieron -"Mis hermanos"- Leonardo no se movió, quería con todo su ser ir con ellos y abrazarlos, pero sabía que no podía, que no debía, los vio descender y dirigirse donde estaba.

**-Mira quien está aquí, al parecer tus hermanos son los siguientes, ve con ellos Leonardo, acércate y podré ponerles las manos encima, te odiaran más de lo que ya lo hacen, mírate tienes en tus manos la sangre de tu amiga, te verán como el monstruo que eres-** La voz del espectro se escuchaba en su mente

-"No mis hermanos, ellos no… no quiero que salgan lastimados…"- Vio sus manos y se dio cuenta que el demonio tenía razón, la sangre de Abril estaba sobre él y sobre sus Katanas, con el temor que tenía aparecieron pequeños ojos rojos que comenzaban a rodear a las tortugas por todas partes desde las sombras.

-Aléjate de ella monstruo – Rafael le dirigía la mirada desafiante ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Que no pudo separar la realidad de la fantasía? ¿Que había lastimado a Abril por una alucinación? Ese demonio, estaba dispuesto a hacerles daño y él no los quería lastimar "¿y si les digo de la maldición?" fugaces recuerdos del futuro que el espectro le había mostrado lo llenaron de angustia, todo lo que había pasado desde que les había dicho la verdad hasta sus muertes.

-¿Dónde está mi padre y mi hermano? ¿Qué les has hecho? Te juro que si los lastimaste no descansare hasta acabar contigo- Rafael y Mikey estaban en guardia cuidándose de cualquier ataque de esos ojos rojos.

**-Lo vez, ellos te odian y te temen, ya no tienes familia-** Leonardo estaba frio al escuchar esto y muy confundido.

-"Me tengo que ir, buscaré la forma de terminar con esta maldición" – concluyó, tomo una de sus Katanas y la arrojo contra ellos, esa pequeña distracción le ayudó a escapar a la vista de sus hermanos, decidió refugiarse en el castillo mientras sus hermanos se iban y pensaba mejor las cosas adema tenía que descansar, después de todo lo vivido su cuerpo le pasaba la factura -"Chicos, por favor perdónenme"- al alejarse la multitud de ojos carmesís desaparecieron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miguel Angel observó cómo el espectro entró a un túnel en el centro del parque de los barrios bajos, al detener la moto Mikey tuvo el atino de llamar a su hermano

-Hey Rafa

-¡Mikey!, ¡Donde rayos estas! Ya es tarde y aun no regresas y ni te comunicas.

-Pero hermano, ya he visto donde está la guarida del espectro, es posible que Leo este aquí

-¿Qué? ¿Viste a Leonardo? ¿Lo llevaba con él?, dime dónde estás Donnie y yo vamos para allá

-¿Donnie ya está bien?¿No es peligroso que él venga? se acaba de recuperar

-Él está bien, anda dime ¿Dónde estás?

Estoy en los parques al norte de la ciudad, es la entrada de los túneles

-Muy bien, vamos para allá, por favor, hagas lo que hagas NO ENTRES TU SOLO, ¿entendiste? NO TE ENFRENTES TU SOLO A ESA COSA, espéranos y juntos buscaremos a Leonardo

-Pues entonces no tarden, si Leo está ahí dentro debemos sacarlo pronto –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo había regresado al castillo pudo ver como sus hermanos se iban, el que estuviera alejado de ellos lo tranquilizaba, se dedicó a buscar algún indicio, algo que le dijera como podría desaparecer la maldición pero no encontró nada, había recorrido todo el castillo pero estaba ya muy cansado, decidió salir de ahí y buscar un lugar seguro que habitar, justo cuando pasaba frente a un cristal reparo que su relejo era diferente, podía ver como la marca había crecido, incluso llegaba desde el cuello hasta pasando su codo, extrañamente en ese momento no le dolía y eso era algo que agradecía pero al ver sus ojos se percató que habían dejado de ser de su natural color azul profundo, se habían hecho negros.

-No te preocupes, es natural, para cuando termine contigo esos ojos serán completamente rojo sangre, de hecho cuando estes cerca de tus hermanos es el color que tomarán, ese rojo que infunde temor en ellos– la voz del espectro se hacía escuchar, derrotado Leonardo comprendió que no había marcha atrás, de ahora en adelante su destino estaba alejado del de su familia.

El quelonio azul busco un refugio lejos de la guarida, llego a lo que él esperaba fuera su nuevo hogar, un lugar lúgubre, húmedo y frío, sintió muchas ganas de llorar, no quería estar ahí pero no podía estar con su familia sin lastimarlos y tenía miedo de hacerlo; la marca comenzó a crecer unos centímetros más, Leonardo ahora trataba de contener el dolor.

-¿Y si desapareciera? todo sería más fácil si yo no estuviera aquí, esta maldición ya no nos atormentaría – nuevamente el espectro comenzaba a robar energía a Leonardo, parte de su esencia salía de él en forma de humo, vapor dorado que era aspirado por el demonio para su deleite.

El espectro comenzó a inundar la mente del quelonio con imágenes e ideas – Si los abandonas los dejaras a merced de tus enemigos ¿Acaso no recuerdas como sufrió tu hermano a manos de Destructor y sus secuaces? ¿Los dejarás solos? Quién lo diría, yo pensé que te preocupabas por ellos, que los querías- Leonardo temblaba, tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, la energía dorada del chico era más fácil de robar cuando el temor lo inundaba, entre más energía era robada más fuerte era el espectro y debilitaba al quelonio azul.

Los ojos de Leonardo cambiaban de un negro a un café rojizo y la marca llego hasta su muñeca, sin soportarlo más Leonardo se dejó caer, finalmente perdió el conocimiento entre la oscuridad y humedad de los túneles, realmente él ya no quería despertar, quería dormir, dormir por siempre pero no pudo "yo tengo la culpa, mis hermanos morirán por mi culpa", pesadillas comenzaban a atormentarlo, habrá pasado alrededor de una hora cuando un fuerte ruido se dejó escuchar de uno de los túneles sacando al chico de sus sueños.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikey estaba sentado sobre una barda donde había apoyado la motocicleta, jugaba con sus pies mientras esperaba impaciente a sus hermanos pero ya se habían tardado

-Es suficiente, voy a entrar- de un salto bajo y camino hacia la entrada del túnel, escuchaba el eco voces lejanas pero no distinguía lo que decían o a quien pertenecían estaba realmente oscuro apenas y podía ver, por ese motivo no vio cuando golpeo un bote de basura haciendo que callera y provocando gran estruendo, las voces se callaron y el joven ninja corrió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, corría mientras miraba hacia atrás para cerciorarse que no lo siguieran, pero su trayecto fue detenido por el plastrón de Rafael contra quien golpeo su cabeza

-Cabeza hueca, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que no entraras tu solo- el menor se dolía su cabeza

-hay! Hay! Hay! me duele

-No mientas, si no tienes nada dentro no tiene por qué dolerte

-Eres malo- el pequeño le saco la lengua con su habitual inocencia

-Y tú eres un tonto- Rafael estaba por darle un coscorrón cuando Donatello los interrumpio

-Ya chicos dejen eso, a lo que vinimos

-Donnie ¿Estás bien? ¡Me alegra tanto hermanito! Tenía miedo – lo abrazó fuertemente

-Calma Mikey todo está bien algo adolorido y un poco lastimado pero pudo haber sido peor, gracias a Leo no fue así.

-Niños es hora de buscar a nuestro intrépido líder, andando- los tres caminaron por los túneles hasta que encontraron la entrada a otros tantos

-¿Ahora por dónde?- Realmente Rafael no sabía que hacer

-Separémonos, así cubriremos más terreno, nos reuniremos aquí en 20 min

-¡Estás Loco!, ¿Qué nunca has visto alguna película de terror? Por favor Rafa, hasta en las más simples películas te terror se sabe que ¡NO NOS DEBEMOS SEPARAR! Así es como los va atrapando el monstruo uno por uno – el menor miraba temeroso la oscuridad de los túneles mientras se escondía tras Donatello

-No seas niño y vayamos a buscar- Ordeno sin hacer mayor caso a su hermano y cada uno tomo un túnel diferente alumbrado por luces tenues de lámparas

::::::::::::::::::::::

Se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos en los alrededores entre los túneles esto llamo la atención de Leonardo, se asomó con cautela solo para ver que se trataban de sus hermanos

-Llevamos horas aquí y no encontramos nada, ya está por amanecer, ya lo hemos buscado entre todos los túneles y no hay nada – decía irritado Rafael a Donatello

-Debes tener calma Rafa, Leo no descansaría hasta encontrarnos, vamos aún faltan más túneles, mucho en donde buscar- una vez más se separaron a la entrada de los túneles.

-¡Son mis hermanos! –

-¿Quieres ir con ellos?- escucho la voz del espectro – anda no te detendré, ya te deje que vieras lo que sucede si eso pasa, si estás dispuesto a vivirlo nuevamente no te detendré

-Tu solo me engañas, muéstrate, no me utilizaras para lastimarlos, acabaré contigo en este momento

-Por favor ve con ellos, es más, me da curiosidad quisiera conocer a tus hermanos, el pequeño esta por aquí si no me equivoco - la sombra tomo la forma de Leonardo lo que representó la angustia del chico y vío cómo corría el espectro por el túnel al encuentro del menor.

-¡No espera, no le hagas daño! – fue tras de él

::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Leo dónde estás?, hermano por favor contesta- Mikey caminaba buscando a su hermano, un aire gélido recorrió el pasillo donde estaba – bruuu ¿Qué fue eso? – se cruzó de brazos para guardar el calor, giro para mirar de donde venía esa corriente de aire – pero que…

::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo le dio alcance a su sombra maligna, atacándola inmediatamente – no permitiré que los lastimes – vio como la sombra cayó al suelo y sentándose sobre él continuo golpeándolo – aléjate de mis hermanos – pero mientras era golpeado la sombra dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios

-No olvides que te lo advertí – el espectro se dispersó y Leonardo se dio cuenta que lo había hecho nuevamente, en lugar de golpear al demonio había golpeado a su hermanito

-Leonardo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué te hice? – esas palabras desgarraron su corazón, no pudo explicarse pues su hermano perdió el conocimiento

-Mikey ¿Qué pasó? Escuche ruidos ¿Encontraste a Leo? – Donatello caminaba hacia sus hermanos, esto asusto al de azul. –Mikey… Mikey – al ver al fondo encontró a Leonardo arrodillado -¿Leo, eres tú? – Vio que sobre su regazo estaba el menor inconsciente - ¿Qué pasó? – corría hacia sus hermanos

-Donnieee …. Yo… - Leonardo quería explicar lo sucedido pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, sentía un gran dolor proveniente del hombro izquierdo, un ácido que recorría todo el brazo, se percató que se había extendido ahora lo invadía en todo el brazo y parte de su garganta.

**-¿Que pasa querido Leonardo? ¿No puedes decirles nada? Te ayudaré, diles que los desprecias, si Leo, solo palabras de odio pueden salir de tu boca para ellos, anda hazlo, diles cuanto los aborreces, hazlo, hazlo-** ciertamente Leonardo no podía comunicarse normalmente con sus hermanos, el solo intentarlo lo mataba de dolor.

Donatello pudo ver que su hermano mayor estaba convulsionándose de dolor -¿Qué pasa Leo? Déjame ayudarte – pero en lugar de eso solo recibió un golpe, pudo ver en su hermano ojos rojos que imponían temor.

A Leonardo se le rompía el corazón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero era por el bien de su familia, ellos debían mantener su distancia o terminaría matándolos.

-Déjame, ustedes solo son unos estorbos, ¿Qué no entienden que no los quiero ver? O mejor te lo demuestro – se levantó en posición de ataque, todo el escandalo había llamado la atención de Rafael que no tardó en llegar

-¿Leo, que te pasó? – Donatello comprendió entonces que había sido él quien había lastimado a Mike, aunque no sabía el por qué – Vamos somos tu familia, ¿no nos reconoces?, nosotros te podemos ayudar, no importa lo que sea – El genio solo alcanzó a ver un par de lágrimas cruzando la mejilla del mayor quien rápidamente las hizo desaparecer.

Miguel Angel se incorporaba justo para escuchar las declaraciones de su hermano

-Todos ustedes solo son un estorbo para mí, son un lastre, cada día me mato por ser un buen líder para ustedes y ustedes no lo merecen, no me hacen caso, quiero ser un buen ninja, quiero ser el mejor pero ustedes me retienen, no puedo ser el mejor si estoy con ustedes, mas parezco un niñero que su hermano, odio esto, odio el no poder hacer lo que yo quiero… los odio tanto - los demás lo veían impactados no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando

-Leo ¿Qué pasa? tú no eres así

-Tú eres un ridículo temperamental que en realidad esconde los sentimientos que tiene con cara de chico malo, Rafael eres un tonto y nunca podrás ser un buen líder, eso sale a relucir en cualquier parte, nunca podrás igualarme porque soy mejor que tú y lo sabes

-Leo…

-Donatello tu estas bien en tu laboratorio nunca salgas de ahí, así no aburrirás a nadie y nadie tendrá que ver tu cara de idiota cada vez que Abril llega, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, Abril nunca te hará caso porque para ella tu eres un monstruo, quédate entre los libros y has un favor a la humanidad, nunca salgas de ahí.

-¿Leo?- la voz inocente de Mikey se escuchó a su espalda, en cuanto lo miró Leonardo no pudo contener las lágrimas, debía herirlos y debía hacerlo en serio para que lo dejaran de buscar, seco nuevamente sus lágrimas y le grito a su hermano.

-¡Tu eres el peor de todos!- Mikey no solo reflejaba sorpresa, sus ojos decían que en realidad creían lo que su hermano le decía – eres infantil, un inútil, como me avergüenzo de ser tu hermano, ojala no hubieras mutado nunca, todo sería mejor si tu no existieras, si todos ustedes no existieran –

-No Leo, tú no eres así, ¿dinos que es lo que está pasando?- Rafael desconcertado pero seguro que algo pasaba, Leonardo tenía que hacer algo más contundente fue contra Miguel Angel, lo inmovilizo del brazo sobre su espalda y con la navaja que todo ninja usa apuntó su filo contra el cuello de su hermano, caminaba hacia atrás con intenciones de escapar al ver que sus hermanos lo seguían cortó en el pecho de su hermano justo donde terminaba el plastrón -Ya no me busquen o a la próxima no me voy a detener– dijo mientras les lanzaba al menor y se alejaba corriendo

-¡LEOOO, NO TE VAYAS! – Donatello aunque quería ir tras su hermano no podía dejar al menor en esa situación, corrió a revisarlo – no te preocupes Mike, estarás bien- es solo una cortada superficial

-¡CHICOS! ¿ESTÁN BIEN? – La voz de Rafael sonaba preocupada

-Al parecer solo han sido golpes y una cortada pequeña pero me gustaría revisarlo mejor en la guarida-

-Mikey, hermano, ¿Cómo te sientes? – el menor miro a Rafael con ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¿Por qué nos odia?¿porque me dijo eso?¿Que le hice?

– Tranquilo hermano, algo le paso pero no te preocupes, seguro no es lo que piensa, descubriremos que es lo que pasa y lo ayudaremos – el menor afirmó pero aun no tenía consuelo.

-Mikey ese no es Leo, tu sabes que ese no es su sentir, él te quiero y mucho, nunca dudes de eso – entre los dos hermanos levantaron al menor y dándole apoyo lo sacaron de los túneles para poder ir a casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al paso de un par de minutos llegaron a su casa, siendo recibidos por Splinter

-Hijos míos, que bueno que regresaron, ¿Están bien? – Pero se alteró cuando vio al más chico herido y siendo llevado al laboratorio - ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-No te asustes Sensei solo es superficial - lo instalaron junto a Abril en el laboratorio - ¿Abril aún no despierta? – la chica tenia plasma intravenoso, vendas y golpes por todas partes

-Rafael, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Splinter buscaba respuestas a lo que los chicos contaron lo sucedido

-Estoy seguro que a Leonardo le pasaba algo malo, mientras me golpeaba decía cosas locas, y sus ojos eran rojos- Este pequeño detalle llamo la atención de Donatello

-Yo también pude ver ojos rojos en Leonardo antes de irse, ¿Mikey que cosas decía?

-Que me alejara de sus hermanos y no permitirá que los lastimará – Sensei respiro profundamente

-Creo saber qué es lo que sucede, me temo que su hermano está viviendo bajo una maldición - Todos se quedaron viendo en busca de más explicaciones pero se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Abril

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Leo?- se despertaba, pero aunque quería sentarse un dolor general se lo impedía, apenas y pudo abrir los ojos, su cabeza le daba vueltas – Ya no pude ayudarlo y esa sombra que lo acompañaba lo manipulaba, estoy segura que no quiso herirme aunque sus ojos… su hombro, revisaron su hombro, está herido, esa cosa se va expandiendo- Sensei afirmó con estas palabras su teoría, Abril por fin pudo verlos, todos la miraban con sorpresa - ¿Qué pasa, porque me miran así? – algo intimidada y sin poder sentarse.

-¿Quieres decir que ese monstruo se trataba de Leonardo?

-Pero esa cosa te había lastimado, no es posible que se trate de Leo

-Abril ¿Qué fue lo que paso en estos tres días? ¿Qué le paso a Leo?

Algo asustada Abril comenzó a contar los hechos, se percató que su amigo nunca se reunió con sus hermanos

-Cuando finalmente salió de esa dimensión estaba en muy mal estado, tenía una especie de astilla clavada en el hombro, pero al tocarla se introdujo en él, me dijo que era un cuerno de Oni, cuando salimos y pedimos ayuda pude ver como el cuerno del Oni comenzaba a expandirse por su brazo, Leo se puso raro, después de unos minutos en silencio sus ojos se volvieron rojos y comenzó a atacarme, lo siento, eso es lo último que supe de él- terminaba diciendo desanimada

-Como me lo temía – todos miraron a Sensei- Los Onis dejaron sobre Leonardo una maldición, hijos mios su hermano nos ha abandonado para protegernos ahora él tiene una lucha interna, según las leyendas ese ser no se detendrá hasta haber consumido la energía espiritual de Leonardo para poder materializarse, el salvarnos lo condenó – Sensei solo podía ver al suelo en señal de derrota – ese demonio cada vez tendrá mayor poder sobre él, no es su hermano el que los lastima, el demonio juega con su mente poco a poco su hermano desaparecerá…

-¿Pero hay alguna forma de detenerlo, verdad? ¿Cómo podemos salvar a Leonardo?

-Lo siento… no la hay – esta respuesta heló a todos los presentes – Leonardo ha decidido romper lazos con su familia para no ponernos en peligro y todo ha sido culpa mía, nuevamente estoy perdiendo a mi familia, yo he sido el único responsable ahora mi hijo está sufriendo solo y no puedo ayudarlo.

-No te culpes Sensei, no lo pudiste evitar, ten fe, encontraremos la forma de salvar a Leonardo de ese demonio

-Ojala así sea hijo mío – La voz de sensei era de derrota

-Ya verás Sensei, tendremos a leo de vuelta y pronto nos estaremos riendo de todo esto

-Debemos buscar información sobre esa maldición, chicos, debemos buscar en todas partes libros acerca de los Onis, debe haber alguna forma- todos afirmaron

Un par de noches después las tortugas y Abril se alistaban para ir a una biblioteca antigua en el centro de la ciudad cuando Donatello recibió una misteriosa señal

-Chicos, es el Krang, al parecer llevan un cargamento de mutageno, debemos ir – sin tardar salieron a las calles.

Encontraron a garra de tigre con una patrulla kranng llevando mutageno a los laboratorios Stockman destinado para nuevos experimentos

-Este es el plan, golpeamos Krangs, golpeamos a Garra de Tigre, golpeamos a los del pie, tomamos el mutageno y nos vamos ¿entendido?

-Claro, simple, seguro, vamos - así las tortugas decidieron atacar iniciado con una bomba de humo

-¿En verdad creen que ustedes, unos simples cachorros nos derrotarán? No son más que unos cachorros que deben de aprender una gran lección y yo me ofrezco para hacerlo – al disiparse la neblina las tortugas junto con Abril se vieron rodeadas por varios robo-ninjas

-Las tortugas conocidas como tortugas han caído en la conocida como trampa para eliminar a las conocidas tortugas

-Ehhhm, chicos esto no se ve muy bien

-Rafa tal vez no sea muy listo pero el que nos superen ninjas robóticos liderados por un gran y adorable mutante es muy raro ¿no crees? Y eso que no mencione a los extraterrestres con forma de cerebro

-Grrrr ¿A quién le dices adorable? Grrrr ¡Ataquen! – ordeno el enorme felino que fue obedecido por los presentes, shurinkes, rayos láser, espadas volaban de un lado a otro, los hermanos en realidad estaban en aprietos no se podían reagrupar, eran rodeados por separado atacando y defendiéndose de los androides.

-¿Dónde está su hermano, donde está Leonardo?- exigía saber el felino

-Eso no te interesa, ¡Chicos solo vayan por el mutageno y vámonos de aquí!- Ordeno Rafael antes de ser golpeado por garra de tigre y aventado lejos del grupo

-Muy bien, yo me encargo- respondió Mikey dirigiéndose hacia el vehículo

-Cachorros ingenuos, aún creen que ahí hay mutageno, no podrían ver una trampa ni estando en ella - los ojos de Rafael reflejaban sorpresa y miedo

-¡Chicos…! – trato de advertirles pero otro fuerte golpe lo dejo sin habla

-Ahora prepárate para la función- le anticipo Garra de Tigre tomándolo del cuello para que viera lo que estaba por suceder al tiempo que lo asfixiaba. Su hermano menor se acercaba al vehículo que creía tenia mutageno

-¡No Mike… no lo hagas! – trataba de decir sin éxito.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH- Su grito estremeció a los demás mientras veían como una luz corría por toda la cabina, solo se imaginaban lo que sucedía pues no podían ver exactamente lo que pasaba

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo como cada noche vigilaba a sus hermanos desde lejos, sabía que tarde o temprano se encontrarían con garra de tigre y el krang y él no permitiría que los lastimaran, ahora dependía de él que ese futuro atroz no se volviera realidad, esa noche los vio, observo la trampa que habían preparado para ellos y decidió intervenir justo cuando su hermano estaba por subir en ese camión.

Mikey se dirigía rápidamente dentro del vehículo ya estaba ya pisando dentro de la camioneta cuando sintió un jalón de caparazón sacándolo del lugar, justo en el momento que una reja cayó electrificando a su salvador

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Leonardo había quitado a su hermano de la trampa pero él no pudo salir por completo, una pierna se había quedado atrapada provocándole un gran dolor por la corriente de energía recibida, con ayuda de su hermano pudo liberarse para caer al suelo entre vaporizaciones y tratando de respirar

-Leo ¿estás bien? –se había agachado para darle apoyo y ayudarlo a respirar - Gracias por salvarme hermano, no te ves bien, deja voy por los demás, no temas te ayudaremos- cuando se levantaba el menor no pudo dar ningún paso, su brazo había sido sujetado fuertemente por la mano de Leonardo y no lo dejaba irse, así como cuando eran niños y Mikey quería hacer algo imprudente como aventarse al drenaje profundo, correr por alcantarillas peligrosas, salir a medio día para jugar con los niños, la mano firme de Leonardo le decía sin decir palabras que no se fuera, que era peligroso, el mayor siempre terminaba por jalar a su hermano y abrazarlo para hacerlo entender y esta ocasión no era diferente, Leonardo lo abrazo contra su pecho, el menor entendió la preocupación de su hermano y correspondió el abrazo.

Al separarse Leonardo reviso con la vista a su hermano, lo vio de arriba abajo y tomándolo de sus mejillas movía su cabeza para cerciorarse que el menor estaba bien

-No te preocupes Leo no me paso nada gracia a ti –Leonardo pareció relajarse pero al recordar a los demás hermanos indico con señales de ninja al menor reunirse con los demás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Mikey ¡NOOOO!- Rafael gritaba por imaginar que su hermano estaba herido dentro de la camioneta

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Nos iremos, ya tenemos lo que buscábamos, Stockman solo me pidió que fuera uno de ustedes, me hubiera gustado que fuese Leonardo pero el que sea está bien – una sonrisa macabra se delineaba en el rostro – Además pidió que acabaran con ese, así que pueden eliminarlo – ordenaba señalando a Donatello – yo acabare con este personalmente, parte por parte, Garra de tigre tomaba su espada, azoto a Rafael contra el suelo sacándole el aire y se preparaba para cercenar su brazo derecho

-"No puede ser los he traído a su muerte" – era lo único que podía pensar el líder rojo esperando el golpe de Garra de Tigre, pero en lugar de eso pudo sentir como el felino fue empujado a otro extremo y con una visión borrosa se dio cuenta cómo peleaba contra alguien más, pudo ver a su hermano mayor, Leonardo peleaba ferozmente -¡LEO!- grito al reconocerlo, como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada con inusuales ojos café rojizos, con su mirada le indicaba que ayudara a Donatello lo que hizo sin objeción.

-Leonardo, me da gusto verte, pero para ser sincero no te vez igual que siempre, ¿te enojaste con tus hermanos? no que mucho amor fraternal…- Garra de Tigre quería hacerlo enojar pero le asusto el estoicismo que mostraba- me alegra que vinieras, en verdad, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a ti en lugar de a tu hermano – pero por respuesta solo recibió un ataque por parte del quelonio azul.

Rafael fue a ayudar a Donatello que estaba algo complicado con tanto ninjas, ya lo tenían sometido por más que trataba de liberarse, Abril trataba de ayudarlo pero no se daban abasto, uno de esos ninjas tenía una arma láser y apuntaba directamente a su cabeza, Rafael al ver esto lanzó su sai contra el arma pero una kusarigama le ganó, Mike había usado su arma para salvar a su hermano, una vez reunidos atacaron a los ninjas para liberarse de ellos, las tortugas y Abril una vez libres fueron en busca de Leonardo, este había dejado inconsciente al felino o por lo menos eso creía

-Leo hermano estas bien – Mike quería ir a abrazar a su hermano pero Leonardo solo retrocedió –Todo está bien Leo no tienes de qué preocuparte estamos bien – Leonardo solo veía sus manos y los veía a ellos

-Chicos creo que no es buena idea acercarnos a él- decía Abril –

-¿De qué hablas? es el momento de hablar de la maldición – al escuchar a Donatello Leonardo lo miro impresionado trato de hablar pero nuevamente se dobló de dolor sus ojos comenzaban a tener un brillo rojo

-¿Chicos que no ven que la maldición se ha extendido más en Leonardo? – Comenzaron a retroceder -Si nos acercamos demasiado podría atacarnos nuevamente

Leonardo los miro, se podía ver que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, estiro su brazo en señal de retirada, les estaba indicando que se fueran de ese lugar

-Pero Leo, no te queremos dejar solo- Aunque Donatello pedía el mayor nuevamente insistió en su retirada, los hermanos aceptaron la orden teniendo que dejarlo solo.

-Encontraremos una solución hermano, te lo prometo- Leonardo solo bajo la cabeza negando lo que Donatello le decía

-No te rindas Leo, encontraremos la forma- después de esto se retiraron del lugar, Leonardo se dejó caer de rodillas controlando su respiración

-Ya no podré estar con ustedes, así que por favor cuídense – les decía mientras los veía irse entre las azoteas, escuchó un ruido detrás de él y al girar sintió cómo el golpe de Garra de Tigre lo dejaba en las penumbras

::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció? Con toda confianza díganme donde esta confuso y a la brevedad trataré de modificarlo, espero sus comentarios y gracias por seguir la historia

Talia 43: Espero no haberte confundido en esta ocasión pero debía explicar que era lo que vivía Leo y como lo vivían sus hermanos. Ja, si te la pegue, creíste que todo había sido cierto, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? En realidad solo son pequeños detalles que indican que leo está en una ilusión, como el que al "dormir" siente que el tiempo pasa muy rápido" o que puede hablar con sus hermanos a pesar de que el demonio le había dicho que no podía, para el personaje había pensado llamarlo Dark Leo, pero lo cambie porque en realidad ese demonio no tiene nombre y nunca lo llegan a llamar por un nombre (hasta el momento), ok ok para el capítulo siguiente mataré a algún protagonista, va, eso me gusta, pero no te preocupes a Mikey ya no lo torturaré (mucho) lo prometo, saludos y gracias por escribir.

Draognsishshas: Querida amiga, de eso se trata, todo va alrededor de los miedos de Leonardo y como estos lo van agotando y destruyendo hasta llegar a puntos incansables, bien dicen no hay peor enemigo que uno mismo. Saludos y nos leemos luego.

Rose Black Dragon: Usa el poder que te he dado sobre mí con sabiduría, ahora dime, que te pareció, fui brincando de un lado a otro dando a conocer qué vivía Leo y sus hermanos hasta empalmarlos (o por lo menos esa fue mi intención) dime si perdí el rumbo o la cordura porque el rumbo aun lo puedo encontrar. Nos leemos luego.

Alix Hamato Saotome: Si ya se, se me paso la mano, pero tenía que traumarlo aunque sea un poquito para que lo pensara tres veces si quería regresar con su familia, además por ese recuerdo actúa en consecuencia como ya has podido ver y lo veras más adelante, gracias por escribir, nos leemos a la próxima.

Leonarda Hamato: Me alegra que te unas al club así podremos tener mejor comunicación pues como invitada no podía darte replica, así las cosas cambian.

Invitad: Como podrás leer la familia de Leo no ha muerto, solo fue una cruel ilusión del demonio que lo acecha. Por favor no dejes de comentar, lo estaré esperando.


	6. CAUTIVERIO

Hola a todos, me ausente un poco por las fiestas pero comprendan, al lugar donde voy de vacaciones apenas acaban de descubrir la electricidad así que me era algo complicado tener internet :/ lo bueno es que estoy de vuelta con este capítulo que se alargó un poco (y eso que lo corte :( ) espero lo disfruten y sobre todo que comenten

####################

CAUTIVERIO

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo estaba entre los escombros de un puente derrumbado dentro de las alcantarillas, su hermano menor se levantaba tambaleante y caminaba aturdido directo a la orilla con riesgo de caer al drenaje profundo, cuando paso junto a él no pudo más que tomar su mano y detenerlo, el menor ya no pudo dar un paso más, Leonardo se levantó y tomando al hermano de la cabeza lo examinó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien para después abrazarlo contra su pecho

-Me alegra que estés bien

-Pero Leo, mientras tu estés con nosotros nadie estará a salvo – al escuchar estas palabras Leonardo vio a su hermano que tenía sus ojos rojos

-¿Mikey? ¿Qué tienes?- pero como respuesta solo sitio un fuerte golpe que lo dejo en el suelo, vio cómo su hermano tomaba una barra metálica y se la dejaba caer sobre su brazo mientras que al otro lo atravesaba con una varilla oxidada – no Mikey ¿Qué haces? ¡No! ¡Ahhhhh!

Leonardo despertó en el laboratorio de Stockman, al querer moverse se dio cuenta que Garra de Tigre lo tenía bien sujeto de un brazo donde el científico loco le sacaba una muestra de sangre mientras que sus pies estaban inmóviles con pesadas cadenas y su otro brazo lo tenía muy estirado atado al techo por un cable expandible

-Tranquilo cachorro, no te esfuerces, vas despertando de un largo desmayo, tal vez tengas algo de dolor de cabeza pero se pasará pronto, lo importante aquí es que estés vivo para cuando Destructor quiera acabar contigo ¿Stockman ya le avisaste al maestro Destructor que tenemos al cachorro mayor?

-Sssii, la indicacsssion es que le saquemos la ubicación de Hamato Yoshi, él llegará en unas sssemanasss para eliminarlo – Stockman le indico al felino que ya había terminado, acto seguido Garra de Tigre ató a Leonardo por la muñeca con el cable, al soltarlo el efecto fue muy efectivo, su brazo se estiro sin posibilidad de moverse, estaba totalmente inmóvil.

-Muy bien, ya oíste cachorro, dime donde está tu maestro – Leonardo solo lo miro sin expresar ninguna emoción, esto realmente desconcertaba al felino – o tal vez prefieras que te lo saque a gritos, eso me gustaría más – se acercó a Leonardo tomando su mandíbula con una mano para que lo mirara de frente - ¿Qué dices? – Vio en Leonardo una mirada diferente, como si no fuera él –Cachorro ¿Qué no tenías los ojos azules? – y por primera vez vio una emoción por parte del quelonio difícil de descifrar ¿temor, miedo, incertidumbre? No sabía que pensar, repentinamente recordó esa mirada en un ser querido años atrás, inmediatamente lo soltó - ¿Qué es esto cachorro, sé que no es una marca de nacimiento, acaso te quemaste con algo? – Le preguntaba a Leonardo mientras tocaba su brazo izquierdo con la marca de la maldición, pero el chico no dijo nada - Stockman, encárgate de la cámara de tortura, no estés jugando por favor, que sean torturas efectivas para que nos diga donde se encuentra su maestro, ¿entendiste?

-Tu no me dasss ordenessss

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que de inmediato

-Si eso creí, avísame en cuanto esté listo

-Essta bien – Stockman coloco entonces un collar metálico en el cuello de Leonardo – essto no te dejara ponerte cómodo – una vez puesto ese collar dio a Leonardo una descarga eléctrica que provocaba un quejido en el chico - ¿Qué no hay gritoss? Bueno tal vez necessitas máss voltaje – y lo incrementó por medio de un control remoto

-Aaahhh- Leonardo se quejó de la descarga.

-Assí está mejor, pero tus gritos me distraen, abre la boca que te pondré esto – dijo mostrando una mordaza de bola, Leonardo al verlo se reusó a obedecer –con que no quieres, bueno eso tendrá un castigo – con su control activo una descarga más fuerte

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! UMMMMM- Stockman aprovecho ese momento para colocar la mordaza

-Lo vez assí essta mejor, tu sufress lo ssuficiente ssin molestarme con tuss gritos, es perfecto – Stockman decía orgulloso – essto te dará desscargass cada determinado tiempo o cuando sse me ocurra, ssoy un genio – dejo al chico para trabajar en la cámara de tortura.

Garra de Tigre fue a donde tenía sus pocas posesiones saco un viejo libro y buscó un capitulo en especial

"A la medida que esa mancha en su piel crecía su comportamiento cambiaba y su mirada también, sus ojos verdes se transformaron a unos rojizos, hablaba poco y cuando quería decirnos lo que sucedía un gran dolor la invadía, se fue convirtiendo en una persona agresiva al punto golpear y asesinar, desafortunadamente encontró la forma de romper ese encantamiento y para mi desdicha yo tuve que ayudarla"

-Debería comprobarlo- pensó Garra de Tigre al terminar de leer – y si lo que pienso es verdad ese cachorro la está pasando muy mal – compasión, era el sentimiento que Garra de Tigre comenzaba a tener por el pequeño quelonio

-Garra de Tigre- el comunicador se dejó escuchar

-¿Qué pasa Stockman ya terminaste?

-Necessssito que cuidessss del chico, sssaldré por un par de cosasss, volveré en un rato

-Grrr está bien- Stockman salió custodiado del laboratorio, mientras que otro equipo de roboninjas se quedó cuidando las entradas, Garra de Tigre no descartaba un posible ataque de los demás quelonios.

Una vez solo fue por algo de comer y le llevo a Leonardo, le quito la mordaza y desactivo el collar, le soltó los brazos tan de golpe que lo primero que Leonardo hizo fue abrazarse para darle descanso a sus músculos pero de inmediato sus muñecas fueron aprisionadas por la espalda con unas esposas – muy bien cachorro hora de la comida – Leonardo primero lo vio con desconfianza, vio como Garra de Tigre se le acercaba con un plato y cuchara, pero solo lo veía no decía nada, el felino ayudó a Leonardo a sentarse en seiza y le comenzaba a dar de comer en la boca, el líder azul rechazó el bocado que le ofrecía – vamos niño seguro tienes hambre, llevas aquí días, no despertabas y de seguro necesitaras fuerzas para lo que viene

Leonardo lo miro intrigado "¿llevo días aquí?" su estómago lo interrumpió, no recordaba la última vez que había comido, en realidad tenía hambre

-¿Crees que esta envenenado? creo que eso no es un problema para ti ¿verdad? – Leonardo lo miro sin comprender las intenciones del felino, Garra de Tigre se acercó a él y le quito su banda azul, el chico solo pudo verlo con rencor – de todas formas si llegas a morir ganarías pues de esa forma podrías protegerlos ¿o no? – le decía mientras le mostraba la banda, Leonardo sintió que el felino sabia por lo que pasaba y le dirigió una triste sonrisa, Garra de Tigre le volvió a ofrecer la comida y esta vez no la rechazó – lo vez no tiene veneno – al terminar Garra de Tigre debía atar nuevamente al quelonio pero este se resistía –Vamos cachorro no tienes otra opción – pero al ver que Leonardo no dejaría de luchar no tuvo más opción que aturdirlo, no quería golpearlo así que tomo el cloroformo y lo hizo oler lo suficiente para dejarlo sin fuerza y sin perderlo en la inconciencia, lo dejo atado y amordazado tal y como Stockman lo había hecho –Lo siento chico – Leonardo dirigía una mirada triste y vacía mientras el felino activaba nuevamente el collar

-UUMMMMM- exclamo al sentir la electricidad por su cuerpo para después dejar vencida su cabeza hacia adelante, Garra de Trigre bajo la mirada y salió a patrullar.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Él es el enemigo y debo tratarlo sin compasión, le debo demasiado al maestro Destructor como para desobedecerlo, eso es, le seré fiel a Destructor, no puedo poner en duda mi lealtad – Garra de Tigre no quería reconocer los sentimientos que Leonardo le despertaba

Pasaron un par de días cuando en medio de la vigilancia a Garra de Tigre le avisaban

-Garra de Tigre, la cámara essstá lista – El felino respiro profundamente ante el anuncio que Stockman le daba por radio

-Muy bien, ahora lo llevo – el felino suspiro desganado llego donde Leonardo – Ya es hora cachorro – a pesar de la oposición de Leonardo fue cargado al hombro del felino y llevado hasta la habitación en cuestión, Leonardo no dejaba de luchar – Tranquilo niño esto dolerá mucho pero no tienes por qué ponerte así – decía ante la presencia de Stockman que veía como el quelonio luchaba

-Así no nosss servirá, lo necessito dócil

Garra de Tigre le hizo oler nuevamente un pañuelo inundado de cloroformo hasta que perdió la fuerza sin llegar a dormirlo, lo desencadenaron, quitaron la mordaza y el collar y lo dejó en una celda en forma de jaula pero en lugar de ser de acero estaba hecha de un material trasparente, como de un cristal resistente la cual estaba suspendida desde el techo y tenía conectada varios cables desde el suelo.

-Esssto sserá productivo para la ssscciencia- Leonardo comenzaba a recuperarse y a golpear a los lados, pudo ver que los barrotes cristalinos comenzaban a cerrarse formando paredes con la misma claridad, percibió que estos cristales comenzaban a calentarse, sentía que se ahogaba y trataba de romper su prisión sin éxito – no te esssfuerces tortuga, es una esspecie de vidrio blindado pero esste lo puedo moldear según miss deseoss, en tamaño – e hizo que las paredes selladas de la celda fueran tan pequeñas y compactas que Leonardo solo cabía de pie- o de forma – y entonces la trasformo en la jaula esférica con barrotes que dejaban pasar aire fresco que el chico aprovecho - espero te guste, pues cuando termine contigo no querrás ni podrás salir de ahí – y la hizo cambiar nuevamente a una caja cerrada con destellos rojos por el calor que comenzaba a concentrar.

-"Malditos, esto fue lo que le hicieron a Mikey cuando se lo llevaron, me alegra haber podido cambiarme por él, Mikey no se merecía estar en esta situación sin embargo yo… si llego a morir será mejor para todos pero si puedo antes de hacerlo…" – la imaginación de Leonardo volaba

El calor era sofocante, lo había dejado agotado, sentía que se deshidrataba mientras que su conciencia comenzaba a abandonarlo, había estado ahí por horas.

-¿Qué pasa, aún sigue vivo?- preguntaba Garra de Tigre

-SSssii es algo increíble, yo hubiera pensssado que moriría a lass 10 horas pero veo que essta tortuga ess muy resisstente, tengo que analizar su ssangre, haré un par de experimentoss con él antess de que llegue el maestro Dessstructor

-¿Y si muere en el proceso?

-Puedo usar ssu ssangre con adrenalina y algo de mutageno para reanimarlo, esso sserá ssuficiente por ssi sse nessecita, claro, si su cuerpo lo resiste- sin el mayor interés el Tigre subió los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta

-Tengo sueño, me iré a dormir

–Esspera, no te vayas, ya ssé que no has dormido todo esste tiempo pero necesssito de tu ayuda

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que lo contengasss mientras yo le saco la ssangre, essta débil no te dará problemas-

-¿Nuevamente?

-Esss para la ciencia

\- Aja, Está bien, hagámoslo –

-Perfecto sss preparare todo, regresso en un momento - El científico mosca activo un dispositivo que abrió la puerta de la prisión de Leonardo, Garra de Tigre entró para sacar a la tortuga sintiendo un calor abrazador – "¿ha sobrevivido a esto?" ¿De verdad es tan resistente?- lo tomo del caparazón y cargándolo al hombro lo saco de ahí, Leonardo sintió un gran dolor en su nariz al respirar aire normal, al cabo de unos minutos pudo aclimatarse a esa temperatura.

El Tigre se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la pared y dejando una rodilla flexionada, debía estar alerta por si el quelonio pretendía escapar pero lo vio tan afectado por el aire que decidió dejarlo boca abajo sobre el suelo – "Así se aclimatara más rápido" – pensó, veía a Leonardo respirando con dificultad, después de unos minutos el chico trato de levantarse pero al no poder solo logro gatear débilmente alejándose del felino que parecía divertido con la situación.

-¿A dónde vas cachorro? ven aquí- tomo a Leonardo del cinturón y como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo o de un niño pequeño lo sentó sobre la pierna que tenía sobre el suelo, abrazó al quelonio sobre el pecho para asegurarse de que no escapara, el brazo del tigre era tan grande que abarcaba gran parte del plastrón de la tortuga, el chico trataba inútilmente de liberarse, primero mordiendo, mejor dicho mordisqueando el brazo del Tigre pero no lograba nada, trataba de zafarse del abrazo empujando con sus manos el brazo del felino pero nada, trato de quitar dedo por dedo la mano del Tigre y no funciono simplemente no tenía la fuerza suficiente, estaba muy cansado como para seguir intentando, sentía el respirar desde el pecho de Garra de Tigre que con un suave ronroneo le invitaba a dormir y así pasó, no supo cuando sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó en un sueño profundo igual que Garra de Tigre

Al llegar Stockman al lugar pudo ver como Garra de Tigre se encontraba dormido en el suelo abrazando a otro dormido Leonardo, podía ver como el quelonio dejaba caer sus brazos sobre el abrazo del enorme felino.

-Esss perfecto- Stockman entonces aprovecho la inconciencia de Leonardo para sacarle sangre, se encontraba tan profundamente dormido que no alcanzó a reaccionar a lo sucedido, un simple quejido fue lo único que salió de sus labios – debería desspertarlo, ponerle el collar pero ssi lo hago también desspertaré al gato y no me conviene que esste enojado conmigo - después de eso se retiró

"Su carácter comenzó a cambiar, se volvió más agresiva incluso llegó a golpear y asesinar a sus seres queridos, sus ojos verdes se tornaron a un café y terminaron siendo rojos, tuve que ayudarle a encontrar fin a la maldición que ese Oni dejó sobre ella"

Garra de Tigre despertó de golpe, ya estaba amaneciendo, vio que Leonardo seguía entre sus brazos dormido profundamente.

-Pobre cachorro, si es lo que creo tendrá un destino muy cruel, es tan joven y tan indefenso- tomaba la barbilla de Leonardo como queriendo examinar que era lo que su rostro reflejaba – como sea, eso no me interesa –

Leonardo comenzó lentamente a despertar, Garra de Tigre observó la desorientación de esos ojos ahora cafés, el chico pareció recordar su situación al mirar al felino, inmediatamente reaccionó alejándose de él y poniéndose en posición de guardia

-Veo que dessspertaron – dijo el científico al entrar apuntando a Leonardo con una arma –¿ya nosss vasss a decir donde esta Hamato Yossshi?- el quelonio no se inmutó –ya veo te resistesss, qué másss da, eso essstá bien para mí, así puedo tenerte para misss experimentosss antes de darte fin – Leonardo comenzaba a analizar el lugar para encontrar una salida, en lo alto de la habitación había ventanales sería algo muy fácil – Garra de Tigre, ¿Puedesss traer a mi espécimen de vuelta?- el enorme felino se levantó estirándose sin preocupaciones, como si se tratara de lo más cotidiano.

-Está bien ¿Dónde quieres que lo deje?

-En su jaula essta bien, tengo muchasss ideasss para estos días, esto sserá divertido

Leonardo no lo pensó más, brinco sobre algunos muebles, lanzó sobre el insecto y el felino diversos objetos, alcanzó los ventanales y…

-AAAAHHHHHH- grito al ser electrificado, una forma de seguridad previniendo la acción de la tortuga, cayó al suelo aturdido y Garra de Tigre lo recogió, lo tomó de los hombros cual niño levantándolo a su altura

-Tu no debes escapar ¿entendiste?- el cuerpo de Leonardo estaba despidiendo algo de humo, inmediatamente lo llevo a la celda de cristal

-No olvidess ponerle esto- Stockman le daba unas esposas y grilletes

-¿Es enserio? ¿Lo quieres atado y encerrado? Pensé que tu caja era resistente

-Lo ess pero es un casstigo por tratar de escapar -

-Como quieras- Garra de Tigre le colocó las esposas por la espalda y los grilletes con pesos en cada tobillo - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿A freírlo nuevamente?

-No, ahora veremoss ssu ressisstencia al frío

-¿Y lo tendrás sin comer todo este tiempo?

-Le daré de comer cuando esste muriendo de hambre, essso también ess parte del experimento

-No te engañes, solo quieres torturarlo

-Ssssiii

-Diviertete, yo regresaré después, quiero monitorear donde están las demás tortugas- Leonardo reaccionó a esto, cosa que no pasó inadvertido por el felino – tal vez te traiga a un compañero de celda – mientras lo escuchaba, los ojos de Leonardo comenzaban a tener un brillo rojo señal del miedo por el bienestar de sus hermanos, algunos aparatos comenzaron a sacar chispas –"lo sabía"- pensó con una sonrisa

-Si puedesss acaba con el científico, me cae mal-

-Si ya se, te sientes intimidado por él

-¡No ess verdad!

-Aja, bueno ya me voy, espero sigas vivo cuando regrese cachorro- percibía la mirada de Leonardo casi podía adivinar sus pensamientos "mis hermanos no" parecía gritar, agua comenzó a caer dentro de la prisión que lo contenía, el felino simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Splinter se encontraba en el dojo tratando de meditar, se sentía inútil e impotente ante la maldición que atormentaba a su hijo mayor, recuerdos comenzaban a poner su mente intranquila, recordaba la última vez que se sintió de esa manera, sus hijos tenían alrededor de 6 años, habían pedido permiso para jugar entre las alcantarillas, algo común en esa edad, decidió que era buena idea vigilarlos mientras él recolectaba objetos útiles para la guarida así que los niños jugaban a alcanzarse entre los puentes del drenaje, Mikey había tomado la delantera seguido muy de cerca por Leonardo, Rafael y al final Donatello un poco atrás del grupo, el de azul se lanzó sobre su hermano para atraparlo.

Apenas los perdió de vista, había visto un sofá que posiblemente podría ser de utilidad y estudiaba la manera de llevarlo a la guarida. Escucho un estruendo y el grito desgarrador de su hijo

-¡PAPAAAAA!- gritó horrorizado Donatello alertándolo de un peligro Splinter sin pensarlo más corrió donde los pequeños se encontraba

-Donatello ¿Qué paso?- como respuesta solo vio cómo su hijo señalaba una plataforma rodeada por los canales de agua rápidas que caían al drenaje profundo y de una polvorosa cortina provocada por la caída de unos viejos puentes oxidados distinguió a sus hijos de entre los escombros, Miguel Ángel aturdido se levantaba y caminaba directo al drenaje profundo, Splinter trago saliva – ¡Hijo, no te muevas!- pero el pequeño no pudo dar ni un paso más, su mano fue firmemente sujetada por Leonardo quien seguía en el suelo, lentamente se levantó tomo a su hermanito de la cabeza y lo reviso para asegurarse de que no sangrara de ningún lado

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó y sin esperar respuesta lo abrazó contra su pecho

-Si Leo, creo que sí- Splinter pudo respirar, Leonardo sin soltar la mano de su hermanito fue en busca de Rafael a quien encontró bajo una lámina metálica

-Rafa ¿estás bien?- le decía mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse, el de rojo se revisaba pero al mirar a sus hermanos vio un peligro inminente detrás de ellos

-¡CUIDADO!- fue la voz al unísono de Rafael y de Splinter pues se habían percatado de que había una viga del puente que caería sobre ellos, sin pensarlo más Rafael los empujo recibiendo directamente el impacto de la viga haciéndolo caer muy cerca de la orilla.

-¡RAFAEL!- Splinter se arrojó a la plataforma con temor por su temperamental hijo, al llegar vio una escena horrible, la punta de la viga estaba profundamente incrustada de bajo de la clavícula del chico, había atravesado parte del plastrón pero no sangraba además de que Rafael estaba inconsciente –Hijo mío – no sabía cómo sacarlo, tendría que romper la viga para hacerlo pero podría lastimarlo más

-¿Padre?- al regresar la mirada vio a sus dos hijos, Leonardo abrazaba a Mike y ambos estaban asustados

-Todo estará bien hijos- después de sacarlos y dejarlos donde Donatello regresó por Rafael quien seguía inconsciente, cosa que no le gustaba, podría significar algo peor, se armó de coraje, movió la viga sacándola de su hijo, tenía miedo del daño que tuviera, la sangre comenzó a correr sobre el pecho y hombro del chico, como pudo presionaba para detenerla cargándolo lo saco de la plataforma – ¡vámonos pronto! – ordenó corriendo a toda prisa seguido por sus hijos hasta llegar a la guarida.

Rafael seguía inconsciente y se desangraba a cada minuto, él no sabía qué hacer, rodeado de sus demás hijos no debía bloquearse, lo necesitaban, lo podía ver en sus rostros

-Hijos míos necesito de su ayuda, Donatello, presiona sobre la herida de tu hermano, Leonardo calienta agua, Miguel Ángel paños limpios ¿podrían hacerlo? - los tres niños asintieron – muy bien, yo necesito unos instrumentos especiales, voy por ellos – todos se pusieron en acción, al paso de un par de minutos Splinter estaba listo para operarlo –Leonardo, te encargo a tus hermanos, salgan y espérenme en la sala y no se acerquen a menos de que los llame, ¿entendiste?

-Si Padre- el chico obedeció, Splinter comenzó a operar para cicatrizar la herida y coserla, asegurándose que no hubiera quedado ninguna astilla en el lugar, el plastrón y una parte del caparazón se habían quebrado, tardo horas pero al final lo había conseguido, ya no podía hacer nada más, solo esperar, al salir vio a sus hijos dormidos, Leonardo abrazaba a sus hermanos, se dirigió al dojo

-Todo este poder, todas las habilidades que he desarrollado y ¿para qué? – Comenzaba a sacar su frustración con el bulto con el que entrenaba – soy más poderoso que otros guerreros – golpeaba fuertemente el saco – puedo derrotar a grandes oponentes en combate, fue solo un momento, fue solo un segundo y uno de mis hijos ha resultado herido, no hice nada por evitarlo ¿Qué clase de padre soy? ¿De qué me sirve este poder, esta fuerza, si no he podido usarla para protegerlos? estuve a punto de perderlos a los tres – los golpes se intensificaban - ¿De qué sirve todo lo que he aprendido si no puedo hacer que mis hijos estén a salvo? ¿Dónde estaba cuando me necesitaban? Soy un inútil – los golpes habían provocado que sus puños sangraran y que el bulto se rompiera, derrotado cayó sobre sus rodillas – debo saber cómo puedo estar con ellos para protegerlos, para mantenerlos a salvo

-¿Padre? No te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo te ayudaré – Leonardo lo miraba pendiente de lo que su padre hacía mientras abrazaba su brazo

-¿Leonardo? Hijo mío, no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí fuiste muy sigiloso – Entonces Splinter supo la forma en la que podía protegerlos, levantó a Leonardo en brazos solo para ver que sus otros dos hijos lo veían a distancia, tomo a Mikey de la mano y los llevo donde Rafael

-Padre ¿Él se pondrá bien? –

-Si hijo mío, lo cuidaremos mucho y tu hermano se recuperara, pero he resuelto que dejaran de llamarme Padre – los chicos le veían intrigados – de ahora en adelante podrán llamarme Sensei, no puedo estar a su lado siempre para protegerlos así que los entrenare como ninjas, les daré herramientas para que puedan enfrentar cualquier adversidad esté o no con ustedes – así Splinter había resuelto enseñar a sus hijos este milenario arte marcial pero ahora sentía que ni el ninjitsu podría ayudarles, nuevamente se sentía un inútil ante el tormento del mayor, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo pero sabía algo muy bien, él había sido responsable de todo ello –si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir al Rey Rata… Leonardo perdóname-

Ruidos de golpes interrumpieron ese recuerdo, en la estancia Rafael golpeaba como loco el saco de entrenamiento

-Ya han pasado días y no hemos encontrado nada ¿Leo cómo te vamos a ayudar si no sabemos cómo hacerlo? Si tan solo te dejaras ver, dejaras que nos acercáramos a ti ¿Cómo vamos a saber si te encuentras bien si te escondes de nosotros? Leonardo ¿Qué hacemos? Hermano ¿Qué puedo hacer? – balbuceaba hasta que se detuvo abrazando el costal por el cansancio

-Rafael no debes darte por vencido, no hagas que el sacrificio de Leonardo sea en vano, el decidió dejarnos para protegernos, debemos buscar alguna solución, no perdernos en las emociones – aunque Splinter trataba de consolarlo, la verdad era que esas palabras también se las decía a si mismo

-¿No lo vez Sensei?, ese es el problema, Leonardo se fue, se alejó de nosotros para pelear solo contra esa maldición, tiene esa ridícula idea de salvarnos sin ayuda, cree que es su responsabilidad-

-Quizás esa sea su forma de ser valiente

-¡Claro que no es ser valiente! es algo egoísta y tonto ¡Podríamos ayudarlo! Él nos necesita… como nosotros lo necesitamos… ¿Cómo pudo alejarse? ¿Cómo pudo abandonarnos?

-Él no nos ha abandonado hijo mío, estoy seguro que nunca ha sido su intención

-Lo sé Sensei, es solo que… me siento tan perdido sin él –lagrimas se asomaban en los ojos del mas rudo de los hermanos - entiendo porque se alejó pero no sé porque me siento así, tan… furioso

-No es furia hijo mío es tristeza – al escuchar esto Rafael iba a replicar pero sin saber por qué lagrimas cayeron sobre su rostro - eso es normal, desde muy pequeño le di a tu hermano la responsabilidad de cuidar de ustedes y siempre lo hizo, a pesar de su propio beneficio o bienestar, ha estado siempre que lo necesitaban por eso resientes su ausencia

-Nunca fui buen hermano, él no merece que alguien como yo esté en su familia, él ya habría pensado en una forma de ayudar y yo no sé siquiera como terminar el día sin llevarlos a una trampa, por poco y hago que nos maten, si no hubiera sido por él… siempre estuve ansioso por tomar su lugar pero nunca pensé que el liderazgo tuviera este peso y yo nunca hice nada para ayudarle a alivianarlo – el maestro se acercó a su hijo para darle apoyo con un abrazo que no fue rechazado, ya más tranquilo se soltó de este

-Entonces no debemos darnos por vencidos, debemos encontrar la forma de salvarlo – el chico se repuso

-Si padre, encontraremos una solución – desde el laboratorio se escucharon los gritos del hermano genio

-¡No encuentro nada! solo mitos y leyendas urbanas ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Estaba muy estresado – si tan solo no hubiera ido por nosotros…

-Cálmate Donnie, encontraremos algo, no debes perder la cabeza, Leo cuenta con nosotros, por favor, no te desanimes hallaremos la forma, maestro Splinter ¿Usted no sabe cómo podríamos hacerlo? no sé algún libro, alguna persona, algo que pueda ayudar a Leonardo – Abril casi suplicaba a Sensei una respuesta, este quedo pensando un momento

-Tal vez exista una persona, en mi hogar en Japón existía un sabio anciano, tal vez él pueda darme alguna respuesta, pero contactarlo será difícil, en la aldea donde vive no hay teléfonos, tendría que ir personalmente a buscarlo

-Pero Sensei, tu viaje sería de 20 días por más rápido ¿Qué pasa si Leo no tiene ese tiempo? ¿Y si ese demonio se lo quiere llevar antes?

-Donnie no tenemos opción, hay que confiar en que Sensei encontrará la forma de ayudar a Leonardo – miraba Mikey con inocencia a su hermano, este se relajo

-Me comunicaré lo más pronto posible, ustedes pueden buscar en las bibliotecas de la ciudad, no hay tiempo que perder, iré a preparar mis cosas, partiré de inmediato

-Sensei, chicos, yo iré con Casey al barrio japonés, probablemente alguien sabrá algo al respecto

-Gracias Abril –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abril salió de la guarida y tras encontrarse con el chico pelinegro caminaban por las calles

-Espero que exista una forma de ayudar a Leo

-Yo también pelirroja, ver a los chicos desesperados por ayudarlo no es nada grato, no me gustaría pensar si no pueden recuperarlo – Abril sintió una presencia y se detuvo repentinamente, Casey la miraba intrigado

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pero miren quien está aquí ¿se perdieron cachorros? – Los chicos se pusieron en guardia - ¿o será que perdieron algo?

-¿Qué buscas Garra de Tigre?

-Respuestas

-No tenemos tiempo para ti, tendrá que ser en otro momento, puedes llamar para darte cita- el joven trataba de ser gracioso

-Pero esto no tardara solo déjame preguntar ¿no se les perdió alguna tortuga? – Los chicos abrieron grande los ojos cuando el felino mostro la banda azul de Leonardo

-¿Está contigo? ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Yo no le he hecho nada, pero Stockman se ha divertido mucho estos días- Abril lo pensó un momento.

-Esa noche… ¡lo atraparon desde la emboscada!, por eso no lo hemos visto, son unos malditos

-No me vean así, le he dado un trato especial, hasta le prometí que le llevaría a alguien con quien platicar, esperaba que fuera alguno de sus hermanos pero ustedes aparecieron

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Mejor dinos donde lo tienes!

-¿Pero eso no funcionaría o sí? Digo, si se le acercan él termina lastimándolos o matándolos- Garra de Tigre vio a Abril afectada por el comentario – casi te mata ¿no es así? – Abril comenzó a temblar ante el recuerdo siniestro de Leonardo atacándola – Entonces ¿Es verdad que tiene una maldición sobre él? ¿Fue un Oni?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Tu acabas de confirmarlo – sonreía - él habla poco pero dice mucho, cachorros no hay tiempo que perder, deben venir conmigo, es por el bien de Leonardo

-Si claro, voy de inmediato - Casey se abalanzo sobre Garra de Tigre tratando de golpearlo con su bastón pero no pudo, solo recibió un fuerte golpe seguido de un disparo en el pecho dejándolo fuera de combate

-¡Casey! Déjalo ir ¿por qué haces esto?–

-¿Si te pido que vengas conmigo por las buenas lo haces?

-¡Nunca! - Abril comenzaba a atacar al felino, con mucha dificultad conecto un golpe que hizo caer la banda de Leonardo al piso, Garra de Tigre la tomo a la chica de la cintura y la arrojó dejándola aturdida en el suelo, su celular callo rompiéndose y antes de poder hacer algo sintió el dolor quemante del disparo que por más que resistió terminó por llevarla al mundo de los sueños.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo agradecía la muerte que le daba Stockman, había llenado su prisión de agua con solo unos centímetros de espacio donde él luchaba por respirar, tanto como sus cadenas le dejaban hacerlo, después de eso la temperatura comenzó a enfriarse hasta el congelamiento, podía sentir como pequeñas agujas se incrustaban en todo su cuerpo efecto del frio extremo, dejo de sentir brazos y piernas, se sentía pesado y agotado al punto de dejar de luchar, comenzaba a respirar agua provocando la sensación de ahogamiento pero eso ya no importaba, ya no tuvo energía para resistirse comenzó a dormir quería que esto terminara y al parecer si lograba morir significaba que la maldición se terminaba con él y no con su familia

-Querido Leonardo ¿acaso dejaras que ese monstruo nos gane? te creí más capaz- el demonio llegaba nuevamente a su mente – me estas dejando sin diversión, no… no te ilusiones esto solo es temporal, no morirás, no te permitiré morir hasta que se cumpla tu principal temor

-Déjame morir, hazlo-

-Ya te lo dije, no depende de mí, debes pagar el precio por hacerlos enojar

-Pero no quiero que salgan heridos

-Lo sé querido Leonardo, pero eso sucederá y ante eso no habrá salvación

-Debe haber una…

:::::::::::::::::::

-Ya regresé ¿Aún estás jugando con él? Llevas horas con eso

-SSssi ess maravillosso, es muy resistente no he tenido que usar ninguno de estos – mostro algunas inyecciones preparadas para ser usadas

-¿Es tu forma de regresarlo a la vida por si se te pasa la mano?

-Assí ess ¿Y lass tortugas?

-No tuve suerte, solo encontré a ese par de cachorros humanos pero me deshice de ellos sin problema – en un brazo del Tigre estaban amarrados la banda para el cabello de Abril y el pañuelo que Casey usaba en la cabeza.

Alarmas comenzaron a sonar, la prisión de Leonardo señalaba que algo pasaba

-Creo que ahora sssi essstá muriendo, está en agonía - decía extasiado Stockman

-¿y qué es lo que harás? El maestro Destructor no estará contento

Stockman comenzó a drenar el agua helada del estanque, pero esta salía muy lentamente

-Lo ssacaré de ahí y lo despertaré, solo está agonizando por la temperatura a la que esta solo necesitaría algo de calor para reanimarlo, unas descargas eléctricas bastaran, con esto no debe morir pues sería una muerte muy suave y no quiero eso, quiero probar un nuevo acido en ssu piel, veré qué efectoss tiene, podría infectarlo con una nueva ssepa de enfermedad o tal vez convertirlo de un mutante de ssangre fría a uno de ssangre caliente, completamente contra ssu naturaleza, o no, sss mejor aún, haré que en lugar de oxígeno resspire ssolo dióxido impossibilitándolo para salir de essta cámara por el resto de ssuss díass, ssoy un genio, comenzaré a trabajar en esso de inmediato ¿Podrías ayudarme?

\- MMM No quiero, si muere el maestro Destructor se molestará conmigo y eso es algo que no deseo, además míralo el agua drena tan lento que podrían pasar horas para tratar de revivirlo y la verdad no me interesa, tu encárgate, es tu experimento.

-Naa, él no esstá muriendo, bueno ssi pero digamoss que en este momento esstá en una larga agonía, ssi de verdad muere lo reviviremoss con essto ¿o acasso sserá que te has encariñado con él? Esso ssería muy malo para tu salud – mostraba las inyecciones, Garra de Tigre respiro muy resignado

-¡Estás loco!... –suspiro cansado - Está bien te ayudaré, pero no te quejes si se muere

-No passará ya lo veráss

-¿Qué quieres que haga después de sacarlo?

-Mañana comenzzzaré con ssu nueva condición, nessessito hacer ajustess a la cámara de cristal, llévalo a la otra habitación y átalo, no olvides ponerle esto -entregándole el collar metálico y la mordaza – es para no dejarlo dormir

-Bueno mejor me pongo cómodo, esto tardará un rato – dijo el felino sentándose en una silla, subiendo los pies al escritorio y esperando pacientemente a que drenara toda el agua, Stockman se retiró a preparar la siguiente tortura cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar, se trataba de Destructor

-Maestro Destructor ¿Que sucede?

-Stockman, necesito que vengas, tengo problemas con los Krangs y quiero que vengas y supervises la tecnología que nos están dando.

-Pero señor ¿y Leonardo?

-¿Qué, aún no le han sacado la verdad? ¿No lo has podido hacer hablar sobre Hamato Yoshi? ¡Ah! eso no importa, Garra de Tigre, tú te quedarás y te encargaras de él, hazlo hablar y si no lo hace, haz que sus hermanos vayan por él y dales fin, embosca y atrapa a la rata, yo llegaré para acabarlo, ¿entendiste?

-Si Maestro Destructor

-Yo no tardaré más que un par de días, eso depende de cuán rápido Stockman llegue aquí, así que apúrate, no tenemos tiempo de perder

-Como ordene maestro – haciendo una reverencia la video llamada de Destructor se terminó

-Bueno, tendré que essperar, por favor no lo matess, ssi puedess mantenlo vivo y si lo hacess sufrir te lo agradeceré inmenssamente- Stockman encargaba a Garra de Tigre ese favor pues no quería que las torturas pararan.

-Grrr no te prometo nada, si el chico no habla lo hare hablar lo más pronto posible a cualquier precio – Stockman salió a preparar sus cosas

Cuando estuvo solo en la guarida Garra de Tigre se sintió en libertad de continuar su plan, activo todo el sistema de seguridad del lugar no quería que el prisionero escapara y tampoco que alguien entrara no debía haber testigos de lo que estaba por suceder, fue a la celda de Leonardo esperando pacientemente a que el agua terminara de drenarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron unos minutos muy largos para Leonardo desde que el agua comenzó a drenarse, no podía saber si estaba vivo o muerto, esperaba estar muerto pues así terminarían sus penas pero pronto salió de su error, tuvo nuevamente la sensación de millones de agujas en todo su cuerpo que con solo respirar provocaban un agudo dolor, esto y el sentir el tacto de alguien por todo su cuerpo le provocaba emitir un par de quejidos.

Agradeció el calor y la delicadeza de los brazos que lo llevaban, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, venia de la conciencia e inconciencia a cada momento, tampoco sabía a donde lo llevaban pero el sutil calor que le proporcionaba le hacían sentir seguridad y confort, cosa que no tenía desde la última vez que había estado con su familia.

En otro momento sintió en su frente algo cálido, como si fuera un pañuelo, pero se sentía más rugoso, no importaba lo que fuera, el calor que le proporcionaba lo hacía recordar a su casa a su padre cuidándolo cuando estaba enfermo. Después de un rato los brazos que lo arropaban lo dejaron sobre un futón en el suelo, Leonardo un poco más consiente llegaba a sentir los molestos cambios de temperatura.

-Padre…- Leonardo decía en un susurro, entre abría los ojos con mucho esfuerzo llegando a ver la imagen de Splinter cuidándolo

:::::::::::::::

Garra de Tigre no tuvo más que esperar a que el agua se drenara, algo impaciente abrió la compuerta y cargó a Leonardo para sacarlo de ahí, su corazón aún latía y estaba tan frio que su piel había cambiado a un color tan pálido que se asemejaba al azul, lo primero fue secarlo con una manta lo que provocaba suaves quejidos del chico, el felino se quitó parte de su armadura y la camisa que usaba, lo tomó en brazos acercándolo lo más que podía a su pecho para proporcionar calor, cubriéndolo a su vez de una manta seca, con una mano levantó la barbilla de la tortuga examinaba su rostro que reflejaba un gran dolor, desafortunadamente él conocía esa expresión, dio pequeñas lamidas en la frente de la tortuga mientras lo abrazaba y frotaba para dar calor, tardo un par de horas pero poco a poco sintió como incrementaba el calor en el cuerpo del chico azul.

Dejó a Leonardo en el futón y lo arropó, esto provocó un quejido de inconformidad por parte del quelonio, vio claramente como el chico trataba de despertar

-Padre…- esto lo tomo por sorpresa, seguramente lo estaba confundiendo con la rata – perdona Padre– se veía que en cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente pero aun así levantó sus brazos tocando las mejillas de Garra de Tigre, el felino se acercó para escucharlo mejor - ya no puedo estar con ustedes, ya no puedo más – un par de lágrimas salieron antes de que quedara completamente dormido

-Puede que tenga la solución pero no será nada agradable – arropó nuevamente a la tortuga y abrazándolo se quedó dormido con él, al despertar Garra de Tigre se cercioro que la temperatura de Leonardo ya se había normalizado y dormía profundamente, el felino tenía que salir, no podía permitir que Leonardo escapara si despertaba así que lo dejó atado, dormido, arropado y encerrado en la habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::::

-Esto es preocupante, Abril no me contesta el T-phon – Donatello caminaba de un lado a otro en la estancia de la guarida – No es normal, no es normal, hay que ir a buscarla

-Esta con Casey, ella está bien

-No Mikey, ella no es así, además dijo que investigaría sobre la maldición de Leonardo, ya es momento de que se hubiera reportado

-No creen que se han encontrado a Leonardo ¿O sí? – Mikey sintió temor por sus amigos

-Será mejor que los vayamos a buscar – Resolvió Rafael

Las tres torgas salieron a la búsqueda de los amigos, recorrían las calles y callejones que solían recorre, pasaban las horas.

-Lo siento chicos, ni Abril ni Casey están en sus casas, no los encontramos por ningún lado y si acaso Leonardo los encontró… bueno mejor no pensar en eso

-Rafa, Mikey miren, aquí hay signos de lucha, pudieron tener alguna batalla, espero que no con Leonardo

-Mira ahí está un celular – Los mayores se acercaron para examinar la escena –Aquí encontré la banda de Leonardo - mientras, Mike seguía el rastro saliendo del callejón caminó un par de metros antes de sentir una presencia detrás de él, al voltear vio una silueta conocida, no pudo llamar a los demás pues unos brazos lo rodearon y le hicieron oler el anestesiante aroma de un pañuelo que lo dejó inconsciente

-¿Mikey? ¿Todo bien? ven vamos a buscar el localizador de Casey ¿Mikey? – Rafael caminaba buscando a su hermano pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina solo vio su T-phon tirado en el suelo –¡DONATELLO VEN AQUÍ! – Rafael corrió buscando a su hermano, pero no encontró más rastro de él, el de banda purpura estaba doblando el callejón al escucharlo tan desesperadamente corrió a su lado

-¿Que pasa Rafa y Mikey?

-¡NO ESTA! ¡Mikey desapareció! Igual que Casey y Abril, Donatello no escuché nada, no veo a nadie ¡No puede ser! – Rafael estaba histérico –Leonardo me pidió que los cuidara y no lo he podido hacer, perdóname Leo, perdóname – con los puños golpeaba la pared frente a él.

-Calma Rafa todo estará bien, los encontraremos –

-Donnie, Leo lo presentía, sabía que nos separaríamos, que algo malo sucedería, ahora se ha llevado a Mikey, con la maldición que tiene lo podría lastimar muy seriamente, él me pidió que los cuidara pero nunca pensé que los tenía que proteger del mismo Leonardo, Debemos encontrarlos pronto

-Si Rafa, vámonos, el tiempo es indispensable, es posible que estén cerca, hay que buscarlos – así lo hicieron, se dirigieron a la escalera de emergencias para ver algún indicio de Leonardo desde las alturas.

Aquel mutante que tenía a Miguel Ángel sobre su hombro veía a los otros dos desesperados por encontrarlo

-Lo siento pero el tiempo apremia y ustedes no se dejarían convencer- y de inmediato se fue del lugar sin ser visto.

#######################

Ok necesito acordarles que este fic no va por la parte yaoi y les vuelvo a decir, no es porque me incomode el tema pero no me creo capaz de hacerlo, una vez hecha la aclaración continuemos.

Aunque Garra de Tigre no lo llega a aceptar o reconocer en un inicio se encariña con Leonardo, después no tiene de otra que hacer parecer indiferente ante su sufrimiento para no despertar sospechas, todo esto tiene una razón pero no puedo decir más pues varias cosas se responden en el siguiente capítulo, sin embargo preguntas si puedo responder, así que si tienen alguna por favor háganmela saber además de sus comentarios que los espero con ansias

¿Qué dicen? No se me paso la mano con Leonardo ¿o sí? No sé, el matarlo de hambre, el no dormir, ser electrocutado a cada rato, estar inmovilizado totalmente, sofocarlo en el calor extremo y causarle hipotermia ¿será suficiente? Porque lo puedo hacer sufrir más.

Mariana Ochoa, DraognsIshshah, efarraiz por favor no me dejen con la duda de sus comentarios :)

 **Rose Black Dragon: ¿** Cómo voy amiga? ¿Todo bien hasta el momento? ¿Alguna observación? Ahora si no se me paso la mano ¿o sí? Lo deje descansar un poco del espectro que lo atormenta pero pronto volverá con más fuerza wuajajajaja, si sobrevivo a los saqueos y psicosis del Estado de México nos leemos a la próxima

 **Talia43:** Demonio toca narices aun sonrío al leerlo, ¿no me he perdido en la lógica? Lo he leído varias veces pero llego a un punto en donde ya no sé si se da a entender la idea, por favor dame replica. Aún nos falta para el final y no estoy muy segura que todos sobrevivan para ver el desenlace; yo también espero Leo y su familia terminen vivos esta historia pero ya se verá. Saludos

 **Alix Hamato Saotome:** Lamento decirte que esta ves Splinter no tiene la respuesta, de hecho se dan cuenta de que nadie la ha sobrevivido, ese demonio se ha salido con la suya una y otra vez tal vez deben buscar otra forma para que Leonardo vuelva con ellos antes de que el espectro acabe con él, ya de perdida para despedirse ¿no?, gracias por los buenos deseos y un saludo desde Tierra de Nadie Ecatepec hasta tu hermoso estado.

 **Leonarda hamato:** Este… debemos ponernos de acuerdo, ya leíste lo que le ha pasado a Leo pero aún puede sufrir más, tú que dices, le sigo o ya le paro; la verdad él también es mi tortuga favorita no sé por qué lo hago sufrir tanto, creo que soy una mala persona, mala, muy mala, pero en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto.

 **Dragonazabache:** De verdad no sabes el honor que siento al ver que estás leyendo mi historia, hace un año que leía el "Deseo mal encaminado" y como en su momento te lo comente era un fic que me encantó, solo puedo agradecer tu interés por mi fic y espero continúes comentando. Saludos


	7. MUERTE

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los review perdón por tardarme en la entrega de este capítulo pero el internet lo pago yo y para eso hay que trabajar -_-;

Además mis abogados insisten en avisar que no soy dueña de las Tortugas ninjas y sin más preámbulo espero lo disfruten.

########################

MUERTE

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sensei estaba en camino a tomar el barco para Japón, primero necesitaba atravesar todo el país en tren y se encontraba meditando en un vagón de carga, lejos de indigentes que también solían usar ese transporte.

A su cabeza llegaba la imagen de la noche de brujas en que salieron de la alcantarilla, se concentraba en la manera en que Leonardo se asombraba de todo, se veía tan feliz, tan libre, tan tranquilo

-"Debes regresar" – escuchó una voz infantil hablándole – "Él te necesita" -

-¿Quién eres, a que te refieres? – el dueño de esa voz no se dejó ver pero Splinter comenzó a tener visiones de Leonardo herido, ensangrentado y muriendo llamando a su padre -¿Qué es esto? Tu eres como ese demonio que ha jugado con mi mente, no permitiré que los dañes, ya no más

-"Sin ti no lo logrará, ve con él" – Splinter vio el último suspiro de Leonardo abandonándose a la muerte

-¡NOOOO!- grito saliendo de la meditación

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Situada en una isla alejada de la ciudad una cárcel abandonada estaba siendo usada por el mutante que llevaba a Miguel Ángel a cuestas, dejo al pequeño en una de las celdas ya preparada para él, dejo algo de comida y agua y se dirigió donde los humanos para ver si habían despertado.

En la celda del chico todo era pacífico pues aún estaba inconsciente, en cambio en su celda Abril ya había reaccionado, se veía cansada, seguramente había tratado de escapar, pero sin sus armas se le dificultaba.

\- ¿Por qué nos has traído? ¿Qué pretendes? –

\- Ninguno de ustedes estaba dispuesto a venir por su voluntad, así que hice lo que se tenía que hacer –

\- ¿Dónde tienes a Leonardo? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡El necesita ayuda!

-Lo sé, es por eso que los traje, es por eso que todos estarán aquí – La chica lo miraba sin comprender – debes poner atención porque el tiempo apremia

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya tenía rato desde que Leonardo había despertado y aunque trataba de soltarse no podía, había gritado para saber quién estaba ahí pero al perecer estaba solo, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo habían capturado, días, semanas el único consuelo que tenía era que mientras él estuviera ahí se aseguraba el bienestar de la familia.

Comenzó a escuchar ruidos, señal que había alguien por entrar a su celda, vio entrar a Garra de Tigre traía un sable en la mano y un par de libros antiguos

-Veo que ya despertaste cachorro, que bueno porque tengo que hablar contigo – sin decir nada Leonardo lo miraba como si estuviese preparado para atacar en cualquier instante – necesitas saber esto- el chico seguía sin decir nada – sé que tienes una maldición – desconcierto fue lo que vio en los ojos del chico – pero la decisión de escucharme será solo tuya – diciendo esto tomo la katana y cortó hábilmente las ataduras del chico después le lanzó el arma cerca de él sorprendiendo a Leonardo quien la tomó solo para ver como el Tigre se sentaba en el suelo esperando su decisión -Tienes la libertad de matarme y escapar o puedes escucharme, te aseguro que te interesará- Leonardo lo pensó un momento "Él sabe de la maldición" y sin dejar de mirarlo caminó hacia el futon que usaba para dormir, se sentó apoyado contra la pared en señal que lo escucharía

Garra de Tigre sonrío al ver la decisión el chico – Sé que tu maldición fue provocada por el cuerno de un Oni, seguramente fue al tratar de proteger a tu familia ¿no es así? – Leonardo con sus ojos le hacía ver que tenía razón, trató de preguntar, pero no pudo -No te esfuerces, no sé qué tanto sepas, pero esa maldición no te deja hablar sobre ella, busca tu dolor y sufrimiento, te hará vivir tu más grande temor, te robará tu energía espiritual para hacerte perder la cordura y la voluntad así estarás a su merced, juega con tu mente para que lastimes a los que amas -estas palabras dejaron desarmado a Leonardo, no podía creer que él supiera por lo que pasaba pero lo agradecía.

El felino se dio cuenta que Leonardo quería decirle algo y este simplemente adivino -Ya te ha engañado ¿verdad? - A lo que solo contestó con una afirmación de cabeza – se apodera de tu fortaleza y la convierte en tu debilidad, déjame adivinar, tus hermanos – Leonardo lo vio temeroso – no es tan difícil de adivinar, después de todo son familia, ellos te están buscando pero cada vez que te les acerques él aprovechará para lastimarlos usándote, si llegas a matarlos terminaras por entregar tu energía espiritual y te dejará siendo un simple títere a sus órdenes, eso es lo que él busca, serás como un muerto en vida bajo sus órdenes – Leonardo abrazaba sus rodillas y ocultaba su cabeza entre ellas para que el felino no lo viera derramar un par de lágrimas fugitivas.

-Yo ayude a mi esposa a terminar con esa maldición – Leonardo lo miro sorprendido "hay una forma" pensó ilusionado – por salvar a nuestro hijo ella fue maldecida por un Oni, al igual que tú, desafortunadamente en aquel entonces no encontré una mejor solución para ayudarla – su voz sonaba triste – El peor temor de un padre es perder un hijo y el demonio lo sabía, jugando con su mente la hizo asesinar a nuestro pequeño Takeshi, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo el demonio se materializó por completo, nuestro peor temor se había cumplido y ella perdió la razón, con sus ojos rojos lucia igual que el demonio y bajo las ordenes de este comenzó a atacarme, cuando tuvo un momento de lucidez me pidió que acabara con la maldición, con su sufrimiento, con su vida y así lo hice – Leonardo sintió pena por la forma en que el Tigre perdió a su familia – el demonio desapareció yo me fui de ese lugar con Destructor que me ofreció un lugar en su clan, prometió ayudarme a encontrar la forma de disolver la maldición, con el tiempo mi ambición por ser más fuerte me hizo convertirme en el mutante que ahora conoces.

-Lo lamento – al fin hablo Leonardo

-Cachorro te he dicho esto porque quiero que sepas que quiero cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi esposa en sus últimos momentos, que no permitiría que alguien más sufriera por la maldición- Leonardo no entendía, sí la forma en que terminó con la maldición había sido matando a su esposa entonces…

\- ¿Me vas a matar? Te lo agradezco– Garra de Tigre lo miro y comprendió la confusión, Leonardo se escuchaba resignado

-Así es cachorro y me alegra saber que no temes morir porque si el plan que tengo no funciona no tendré otra opción que matarte, no creo que tus hermanos se perdonen si terminan con tu vida y en todo caso yo me ofrecería para hacerlo, claro, si me lo permites -Leonardo lo veía y afirmaba con la cabeza

-Mátame sin dudar

-No esperaba menos de ti- dijo con una sonrisa – Tengo un plan, en estos años he buscado alguna solución y me parece haber encontrado una forma de acabar con la maldición – los ojos llorosos del chico miraron al felino con una luz de esperanza – ya lo he puesto en marcha pero no puedo darte demasiada información, es por tu propio bien y el tiempo es vital, como es de esperarse tus hermanos no confían en mí y desafortunadamente no hay tiempo para hacer que me crean, espero que la cachorro humana pueda ayudarnos con eso, no es la mejor forma, pero es la única que encontré y necesito tu entera confianza– aunque algo rudo el plan de Garra de Tigre era bueno y Leonardo no tenía opción

-Está bien, pero hay una cosa que debes saber, si no me he dado por vencido durante estos días es porque quiero enfrentar a Destructor, he visto un futuro donde él es quien da muerte a mi familia y no quiero ese futuro para ellos, prométeme que no intervendrás en esa pelea y que si muero hablarás con mi familia para advertirles.

-No cachorro, no puedo permitirte hacerlo, estas muy débil y el maestro es muy fuerte, además no sé si seré capaz de traicionar a mi maestro

-Esa es mi decisión, no me iré sin enfrentarlo y si no me lo permitirás será mejor que me mates ahora mismo – y se puso en posición de guardia – el Tigre suspiro

-Cachorro solo quiero ayudarte, no lo compliques Destructor pretende usarte como señuelo para atraer a tus hermanos y a tu padre, si en tu intento de eliminarlo no lo logras ellos caerán en esa trampa, primero recupérate y ya unido a tus hermanos podrás enfrentarlo – Leonardo lo pensó

-Si tal vez tengas razón… está bien, vámonos – Salieron de la celda, pasaron por la cámara de tortura y el laboratorio, estaban a escasos metros de la salida cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Destructor acompañado de Stockman

-Garra de Tigre ¿Qué es esto? ¡me has traicionado! esto tendrá un severo castigo- con sus garras hirió al felino en uno de los brazos haciendo que tirara los libros -¿Es sobre los onis? ¿Sigues con eso? Pensé que lo habías olvidado, eras un guerrero prometedor pero que se quedaría en ese pueblo olvidado y yo te quería en mi equipo o hacerte sufrir por la insolencia de no aceptar la primera vez que te lo ofrecí, quien diría que pasarían las dos cosas, fui muy afortunado – esta información caía como agua fría a Garra de Tigre

-¿Tú fuiste el que convocó a los Onis, a ese demonio? – Destructor solo sonrío

-Tardaste mucho tiempo en descubrirlo

– ¡Eres un maldito! – se abalanzó sobre él para atacarlo y la pelea comenzó, Leonardo y Garra de Tigre lo atacaban de manera simultánea mientras que Stockman se dirigía a su laboratorio para cerrar todas las salidas, estaban encerrados con ese par de locos, Destructor de una patada derrumbó al felino dejándolo aturdido y con un puño golpeo a Leonardo en el estómago, lo tomo del cuello presionándolo -Stockman trae una cámara grabaremos un video donde los hermanos de esta tortuga vean cómo le cortaré dedo por dedo, los atraparé cuando vengan por él y haré que Hamato Yoshi sufra y clame por estar muerto – alzando al joven líder – tú serás la clave de mi éxito, serás el causante de sus muertes

Leonardo veía a Destructor con mirada de odio y entre la asfixia que este le provocaba alcanzó a decirle – Eso… nunca… te lo permitiré – haciendo gala de una fuerza sobrehumana arrojó una patada a Stockman que estaba justo atrás de él provocando que la cámara que llevaba se rompiera y provocara una pequeña explosión que deslumbró un instante a Destructor, ante esto Leonardo le propino una patada en la cabeza que hizo que lo soltara y su casco cayera, uso su katana para atacarlo pero de un movimiento Destructor lo tomo de la mano estrellándolo contra el suelo y pateándolo en todo el cuerpo, Garra de Tigre siguió con el ataque dándole un respiro al quelonio azul, peleaba contra Destructor sin armas y pudo lastimarlo conectándole golpes certeros contra su mandíbula aturdiéndolo un poco, al levantarse el chico siguió golpeándolo a puño limpio

-Había estado esperándote todo este tiempo – Por primera vez Destructor sintió duda al escuchar a Leonardo, la pelea se intensificaba, los golpes del chico eran contundentes a pesar de verse demacrado, escuchó un disparó y sintió su pierna arder, Garra de Tigre había disparado un dardo inmovilizante en su contra, pero no por eso Leonardo se detenía, lo observó con mayor detenimiento y vio su actitud extremadamente agresiva, esos ojos rojizos, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios disfrutando del momento y la sutil sombra que comenzaba a envolver al quelonio.

-Vaya ahora entiendo, tienes una maldición sobre ti, entonces mi trabajo no es necesario, tú mismo te encargaras de darle muerte a los tuyos – decía con una siniestra sonrisa

-Eso no será así

-Créeme ninguno se ha salvado de esa maldición que solo trae muerte, ese es tu destino y está trazado, ni yo pude planear algo mejor

-¡GRRRAAAAHHH! – Leonardo estaba furioso -¡Mi destino no lo conoces Destructor! –

-"Eso es Leonardo, hazlo sufrir, hazlo"- la voz del espectro comenzó a escucharse –"Destructor merece que lo mates" - con su katana cortaba uno de los brazos de Destructor lo que provocó un desgarrador grito por parte del villano

-Sin embargo – ahora clavando la katana en el hombro del otro brazo y sacándola provocando un sangrado - yo sé que tu destino está llegando a su final-

-"Bien hecho, hazlo, hazlo, córtale los dedos uno por uno así como él lo hizo con tu hermano"- con un hábil movimiento quito del brazo de Destructor la armadura que tenía en su mano

-**Ahora… suplica que te mate** – hasta la voz de Leonardo se escuchaba diferente

-Nunca… me escucharas… suplicándote… mutante asqueroso – el dolor le hacía respirar y hablar con dificultad

-"Querido Leonardo lo estás haciendo muy bien, venga a toda tu familia, véngate de todo el sufrimiento que te ha hecho sentir"

-**Eso ya lo veremos**- Leonardo le sonreía como esperando esa respuesta, tomo la muñeca de destructor y de un movimiento muy lento le corto el dedo pulgar

-¡AHHH! –

-**Anda dilo**

-"Si le das una oportunidad él te matará, es él o tú y si sigue viviendo buscará vengarse de ti"

-¿Seguro… que quieres… hacer esto?- Destructor trataba de influir a Leonardo a su favor pero de inmediato vio que no tendría piedad, sus ojos rojos le hacían saber que el espectro estaba en su mente

-"Bien hecho mi querido Leonardo, míralo está sufriendo, anda dile como disfrutas verlo así"-

–**No sabes cómo soñé con hacer esto, no sabes cómo saboreo este momento** – cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado lo hubiese desconocido, simplemente esas no eran las palabras de Leonardo, ni mucho menos su personalidad pues como artista marcial valoraba la vida de cualquiera que tuviera esta virtud, Sensei les había enseñado que los más importante era respetarla y que si en algún momento debían tomar una vida que fuera en un caso extremo, Leonardo tomo nuevamente su katana y corto de un solo golpe hasta la mitad de los dedos de la mano de Destructor.

-¡AAHHH! Maldito, ya me lo pagaras –

-**Pídelo solo hazlo y esto terminará, pide que te mate rápidamente**- Destellos de alegría se notaban en su voz, era el Demonio hablando a través de Leonardo

-¡Nunca!- escuchando esto dio otro corte para cercenar completamente la mano - ¡AAHHH! – Tomo las cuchillas que usaba normalmente en su armadura e incrustándolas en el abdomen de Destructor hizo que la sangre brotara de forma inmediata, el villano herido cayó al suelo, Leonardo no se conmovió en ningún momento, nuevamente tomó las cuchillas apuntándolas al rostro y garganta de Destructor

-"Mátalo, mátalo" – el espectro le insistía, nuevamente comenzaba a absorber la energía del chico

-La culpa de matarme nunca te dejará vivir tranquilamente, Yoshi jamás te lo perdonará – pero Leonardo hizo oídos sordos a esta declaración, si bien sabía que de un momento a otro tendría que enfrentarse a muerte con Destructor quería que fuera como un guerrero, no como un mercenario que disfrutaba de asesinar, de no tener la maldición nunca hubiera cruzado por su mente torturarlo pero ahora… su pensar estaba nublado, recordó hasta qué punto Destructor había llegado en ese futuro alterno, la forma en que perdió a su familia, como había estado a punto de morir en sus manos y de ver como asesinaba a Garra de Tigre, el único que podría ayudarlo, no estaba dispuesto a vivirlo nuevamente, era tanta la convicción que tenía en ese momento que no lo pensó más, hizo presión sobre la garganta de su enemigo y lentamente la sangre salía a borbotones, la desesperación se dejaba ver en el rostro deforme del gran Destructor, la vida se escapaba y lo único que alcanzaba a ver era a un sonriente Leonardo satisfecho por sus actos, esa fue la última imagen que tuvo antes de dejar el mundo terrenal.

Al ver esto, Leonardo se separó de él, estaba exhausto, pero sabía que no estaba solo había más a quienes derrotar –"Mátalos a todos"- giro hacia la puerta del laboratorio solo para ver que Stockman en la entrada daba la señal de alarma, corrió hacia él y de un solo golpe lo derribó, roboninjas comenzaron a aparecer de todos lados, él comenzó pelear contra ellos, en circunstancias normales podría manejar la situación sin ningún problema pero su energía tanto física como espiritual estaban muy debilitadas, uno de los ninjas alcanzó a hacer cortes en su brazo, pierna y mejilla, uno le disparó de lleno contra el plastrón un paralizante y esto lo derribó, en sus últimos momentos de conciencia sintió un ardor en su pecho y alcanzó a ver a Garra de Tigre que caminaba hacia él con los libros bajo el brazo.

"Ya todo ha terminado, chicos… los quiero" pensaba al tener la ilusión de que moría en ese momento

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las alcantarillas un desesperado Rafael caminaba de un lado a otro

-¿Todavía nada Donnie?

-Rafa por favor, hago lo que puedo, desde que desaparecieron no me he detenido buscando donde están -Donatello realmente lucia cansado, habían pasado dos días sin haber encontrado nada

-Pero llevas horas en eso, no deberías tardar tanto

-Rafa… - suspiró cansado- lo sé y lo siento, me gustaría ser de más ayuda, pero no puedo, lamento admitirlo, pero Leonardo tiene todo previsto, debió apagar o destruir el comunicador y a menos que este prendido no hay forma de rastrearlo

-Genial y ¡has tardado dos días en decirlo!, debimos haberlo rastreado de otra forma en lugar de perder el tiempo aquí, no quiero pensar lo que Leonardo podría hacerles, sé que no tiene control de sí, pero en verdad espero que no los lastime – Rafael estaba preocupado

-Perdóname hermano, debí haberme dado cuenta antes de que esto no funcionaría y si algo les pasó yo seré el responsable- Donatello estaba triste, Rafael al escucharlo lo tomo de los hombros y le hablo de frente

-No Donatello tú no tienes la culpa de nada, todo comenzó con ese Rey Rata, él es el único culpable de lo que ahora vivimos, pero ahora debemos afrontar esto juntos ¿de acuerdo? - esto ayudo al genio a no derrumbarse por la culpa que sentía -No lo quiero pensar pero tal vez a estas alturas solo Sensei y tu sean mi única familia – Lo decía con dolor cuando un pequeño beep comenzó a escucharse

-Es la señal de Casey pero podría ser una trampa, conociendo a Leo no lo dejaría mandar la señal de ayuda si no es para atraernos a ese lugar – Donatello rápidamente revisó la dirección desde donde la señal salía – es una cárcel abandonada, esta al norte, es una isla que fue destinada como cárcel el siglo pasado pero por las condiciones inhumanas en las que tenían a los prisioneros hicieron que se cerrara, Rafa, esto es una trampa, Leonardo nos quiere ahí

-Lo se Donnie, pero no tenemos alternativa, debemos ir, dejemos una nota para Sensei, si acaso regresa o… por si acaso no regresamos- ambos hermanos dejaron una carta de despedida en la cocina fácil de ubicar para su padre si regresaba, se prepararon y fueron en la Tortu-Van hasta el puerto, bajaron una especie de moto acuática y en ella llegaron a la isla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cárcel tenia forma de torre, un techo semiderrumbado, un pasillo en espiral recorría las celdas de los cinco niveles de esta prisión, desde la parte central de esta torre, el antiguo comedor, se podían ver todas las celdas a la vez.

Los hermanos entraron desde el techo se dieron cuenta que en la planta baja Leonardo caminaba de uno a otro lado, parecía no estar solo; sin hacer ruido recorrían cada nivel buscando a su hermano y amigos, cuando pasaban por el tercero encontraron a Abri y Casey dormidos en una de las celdas

-Rafa están aquí- Donatello no quería llamar la atención de Leonardo, así que apenas susurraba un hilo de voz

-Bien, ahora hay que sacarlos, termina aquí yo buscaré a Mikey- Donatello saco unas ganzúas para abrir la celda, Rafael continuaba su camino cuando al revisar lo que hacía Leonardo se aterró.

Podía ver a Leonardo rodeado de varias velas repartidas en el suelo, dibujos extraños se encontraban a su alrededor, él parecía estar hablando, no, más bien comenzaba a mencionar unos canticos y acostado en una mesa a lado del mayor se encontraba Miguel Angel inconsciente y Leonardo tenía un cuchillo en su mano

-¡Lo va a matar!- grito saliendo de su escondite lanzándose sobre de él y seguido por Donatello -¡Deja a mi hermano! – Leonardo vio como sus hermanos estaban por atacarlo

-"No puede ser ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?"- quería encerrarse en una celda cercana pero si salía del circulo de protección, incluso si la luz de luna dejaba de estar sobre de él el espectro podría controlarlo y lastimar a sus hermanos, solo lograba alejarse de ellos sin mucho éxito -Esperen les explicaré – trataba de decirles en vano

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¡Él es tu hermano y estabas por MATARLO!- Rafael solo veía como Leonardo se alejaba de ellos -¡Detente!- pero al no hacerlo Rafael le dio alcance y comenzó a golpearlo sin compasión, saco sus sais y alcanzó a cortar ligeramente el plastrón y brazos de su hermano, Leonardo respondió al ataque lanzando de una patada una de las sais al suelo tras un pedazo de techo derrumbado, sintió un fuerte golpe por parte de su enfurecido hermano que lo arrojo fuera del circulo de protección marcado en el suelo.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Donatello se apartó de Rafael para revisar a su hermano acostado sobre la mesa, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretaba sus puños mientras balbuceaba algo -apúrate hermano que sea rápido, que sea rápido –

-Mikey, Mikey despierta, ¿Qué tienes hermano? ¿Qué te hizo Leo? ¿Te lastimó? – como no obtenía respuesta comenzó a moverlo y fue entonces que el menor abrió los ojos mirándolo confundido

-¿Donatello? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba mientras se quitaba unos tapones de sus oídos

-¡Mikey! Estas bien ¡vámonos! Leo está loco, el demonio lo poseyó por completo ¡te quería matar! ¡vámonos proton…- pero un disparo se escuchó al mismo tiempo que Donatello jalaba a su hermano hacia él para llevárselo, ese disparo pegó en Mikey haciéndolo caer

-¡Maldición, falle! – Donatello escuchó la voz de Garra de tigre y un segundo disparo salido de su arma que sin tiempo a reaccionar quedó impactado en su pecho haciéndolo perder la conciencia

:-:-:-:-:

Rafael vio cómo su hermano se levantó fuera del circulo dibujado en el suelo y le parecía ver que sus ojos brillaban por el color rojo en ellos -**Ven aquí y trata de matarme… si puedes **– escucho decir de Leonardo con una sonrisa, para el ninja rojo era claro, su hermano ya no estaba ahí, el espectro había ganado.

-Te mataré si intentas dañarlos, Leonardo me pediste que los cuidara y te juro que tú serás del primero de quien los proteja – veía como su hermano lo incitaba a ir por él provocando su enojo – ¿GRRRAAA AHORA VERAS! - Pero antes de llegar a él escuchó un par de disparos al mirar atrás vio a Miguel Ángel y Donatello en el suelo, un tercer disparo se escuchó y todo se hizo negro.

############################

Si algo corto lo sé, pero de haber dejado la siguiente parte se hacía muy largo y tal vez algo confuso, así que por el momento les dejo este breve capitulo, háganme saber que les ha parecido, me gusta mucho leer sus reviews.

 **DraognsIshshah** : Hola, aquí te dejo ver solo un poco de lo que ha pasado con Abril y Casey, no te apures que para el próximo capítulo lo podrás saber más a detalle, saludos y gracias por escribir.

 **Dragonazabache** : Quien diría que Tiger Claw tuviera más consideración por Leonardo que sus hermanos, hay que tener en cuenta que el felino sabe más sobre la maldición que las tortugas y como pasa en muchas ocasiones la ignorancia es el arma más peligrosa, ahora los hermanos de Leonardo están dejando de confiar en él (ya sea una acción justificada o no) Rafael refleja el temor de ya no tener la guía y apoyo de su hermano de la peor forma, en este capítulo lo ha visto como un enemigo, eso no ha pasado inadvertido por el mayor y tendrá consecuencias. Gracias por leer.

 **Alix Hamato Saotome** : Jiji lo siento con lo de la tortura, pude hacerla peor pero hasta ahí la deje, no os preocupéis ya no habrá mucha tortura, bueno la de Destructor en este capítulo espero no te incomode, sinceramente creo que me quede corta pero Leo no estaba al 100 como para combatirlo como me hubiera gustado, como sea, ese fue el fin de Destructor en esta historia (espero). El tigre si se está encariñando con Leonardo pues le hace recordar a su propio cachorro que murió años atrás y lo pretende ayudar por la promesa a su esposa, el no permitir que la maldición acabara con otra vida, con otra alma pura, para poder hacerlo necesita de todos aquellos que el quelonio ama pero eso se verá más adelante. Saludos

 **efarraiz** : Me alegra que estés de vuelta, sí, para ayudar a Leo Garra de Tigre no solo necesita de los humanos y de Mikey, su plan es tener a todos juntos pero con la seguridad de que Leonardo no los lastimará, por ello deben de ser protegidos antes de poder ayudarlo. No, no es lastima, es solo que recuerda todo el sufrimiento que él y su familia vivieron y lo comienza a ver como a su cachorro (aunque aún no lo admite) que bueno que te guste el drama porque de ese aún tengo mucho, saludos y espero tu comentario.

 **Rose Black Dragon:** Rafael no querrá admitirlo pero comienza a desesperarse y a temer que su hermano mayor ya no regrese con ellos, que ese espectro gane lugar en su mente y que sea el causante de una desgracia mayor, por ello se siente con la responsabilidad de proteger a su familia a cualquier costo, desafortunadamente no es tan analítico como nuestro buen Leonardo por eso no se da cuenta cuando le trata de explicar la situación y como siempre, deja que sus emociones lo controlen provocando aquello que tanto ha tratado de evitar. Qué tal ¿se me paso la mano con Destructor? No lo creo, creo que me quede corta pero Leonardo no estaba del todo bien para tratarlo como se merecía, hay partes en las que el espectro comienza a controlarlo y por ello le habla con mucha arrogancia a Destructor ¿necesitaría marcarlo más? Tu qué opinas, son pequeñas cosas que a veces se me pasan de sutiles, bueno, espero tus comentarios, saludos y nos leemos luego.

 **Leonarda Hamato:** Leo seguirá sufriendo pero ya no físicamente (espero) de todas formas habrá que ver qué pasa.

 **Yukio87** : Gracias por seguir la historia, me emociona mucho pensar que te agrada, dime, que te ha parecido este capítulo, ¿ha sido claro? Espero que sí porque aquí se dice por qué Tiger Claw quiere ayudar a Leonardo, nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.


	8. PROTECCIÓN

Ahora sí estuvo algo largo el capítulo, pero no se pudo reducir y la verdad como que no hubiera tenido tanta emoción de haberlo hecho.

Una cosa más, no soy dueña de las tortugas, por si andaban con el pendiente.

############################

PROTECCIÓN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de la pelea contra Destructor en el laboratorio Leonardo despertaba en lo que parecía ser una celda

-"¿Otra vez me atraparon?"- estaba algo desorientado pero poco a poco comenzó a ver ciertos detalles que le daban referencia que no estaba en la misma situación a la de días pasados, la puerta de barrotes estaba semi abierta, sus heridas estaban vendadas y una taza con alguna bebida caliente estaba sobre la mesa, definitivamente estaba en otro lugar

-Hasta que despertaste cachorro – Garra de Tigre entraba con una bandeja de comida para el quelonio – en verdad comenzaba a pensar que nunca lo harías, me sentía aliviado, pero al parecer me equivoque, lamento decírtelo pero esperaba que no despertaras, no quería que siguieras sufriendo por la maldición

-¿Qué pasó?- Leonardo se tocaba la cabeza algo mareado

-Acabaste con Destructor, lo eliminaste, yo termine el trabajo haciendo explotar el edificio – al escuchar a Garra de Tigre el quelonio recordó y lo miró con temor -

-Yo lo mate… yo lo hice sufrir cruelmente, como se los podré explicar, nunca me lo perdonarán – el felino vio angustia en Leonardo por la forma en que le arrebató la vida a su gran enemigo

-Cálmate cachorro, estoy seguro que tu familia lo entenderá, fue por ellos, además no deberías angustiarte por eso ahora, es mejor que nos apresuremos – le acercó los libros - encontré los sellos para proteger a tus hermanos, con esto será suficiente para que estés cerca de ellos sin dañarlos, debe ser hoy pues hay luna llena, una vez protegidos el espectro no tendrá poder sobre ti y ellos podrán realizar un ritual especial ayudarte, te darán parte de su energía para que puedas eliminar al espectro, este ritual tiene una característica especial, solo aquellos que te aman te podrán salvar.

Ya tengo lo necesario, he traído a los humanos y a uno de tus hermanos, no he podido ir por los otros dos, no debía dejarte solo en ese estado, podrías ponerte mal o ponerlos en peligro, me costó trabajo que los humanos confiaran en mí, la verdad no los traje por las buenas, pero en cuanto te vieron sé convencieron y están dispuestos a ayudar

-¿Mi hermano?

-Si, solo traje al más chico, él está bien, sigue dormido y no tardará en despertar, solo pude traerlo a él pues afortunadamente se separó de los otros, de haber estado los tres juntos no hubiera podido traer a ninguno y hubieran reforzado sus defensas cuando pretendiera acercarme, además he visto como lo tratan, estoy seguro que si él les dice a los demás del plan los podrá convencer – Leonardo sonrió

-Sí, pocas veces le negamos lo que nos pide- haciendo referencia a como los tres mayores lo consentían aceptando participar en sus piruetas mortales, llevándolo a cenar con Murakami, dejándole el ultimo pedazo de pizza, aceptando sus retos o siendo parte de sus bromas.

-Cachorro, necesitamos que tu padre también sea protegido ¿crees que llegue a venir?

-Mi padre nunca nos ha abandonado y menos en tiempos de necesidad pero hasta donde se él ya tiene una clase de protección

-Bueno uno menos, en cuanto estés listo podemos comenzar, pero primero toma, come algo – le dijo acercando la bandeja con comida – tiene días desde la última vez que probaste bocado necesitas energía – sin reclamar Leonardo comió lo que le ofrecía aunque no fue mucho. Despues de todo ese tiempo de inanición no podía comer mucho o suficiente. Alcanzaba a escuchar las voces de Abril y Casey a lo lejos discutiendo sobre el arreglo o acomodo de algunas cosas en la planta baja - Tus amigos son leales, no han dejado de ayudar desde que llegaste - esto lo tranquilizó, después se puso a leer los libros.

Para el ritual lo primero era dibujar un circulo de protección en el suelo, la luz de la luna tenía que iluminarlo para que el espectro no interviniera, mientras estuviera dentro de ese círculo podría hablar y estar cerca de su familia sin lastimarla, después, a través de canticos que no debían ser interrumpidos sus hermanos serían protegidos, además de todo Leonardo tenía que dibujar sobre pecho y frente tres símbolos específicos, pero estos símbolos debían ser marcados con sangre.

-¿¡Sangre!?- de inmediato miro a Garra de Tigre

-Sí pero no te preocupes no es mucha y no los lastimarás, este ritual requiere la sangre de un ser amado, tu sangre es la que debe colocarse en esas insignias, cortarás la palma de tu mano solo lo suficiente para dibujar los símbolos sobre ellos, al terminar de decir los canticos y símbolos quedarán protegidos – Leonardo solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza -¿Estás listo? – el chico afirmo –Muy bien ¡Cachorros vamos para allá! – grito Garra de Tigre hacia los humanos, rápidamente se escucharon el correr de los chicos y el cerrar de una puerta de las celdas

-Estamos listos- Leonardo fue ayudado por Garra de Tigre para levantarse y caminar para verlos

Abril y Casey se habían metido en una celda, se veían desmejorados, Leonardo se asomó por entre los barrotes de la celda y vio el estado de sus amigos, lastimados por algunos golpes y cortadas, de inmediato lanzó una mirada de desaprobación al felino

-No me veas así, ellos no quisieron escucharme y los traje a la fuerza, para que no escaparan tuve que encerrarlos, pero sí les dejaba agua y comida… cada que podía – Leonardo le volvió a lanzar esa mirada – pero ya se convencieron que esto era para tu bien

-Abril ¿Cómo están?- los ojos de Leonardo comenzaban a brillar en el rojo intenso y su piel se tornaba grisácea debido a la marca, la chica se le acercó tocando sus mejillas.

-¿Leo eres tú? ¡Leo, tus ojos!- Abril asustada reconocía esa mirada, los mismos ojos rojos que la veían cuando era atacada por su amigo a la salida del castillo.

-"Te odia, mírala, te ve como un monstruo, atácala, hazle ver todo el enojo que tienes, demuéstrale que no eres un monstruo"

Leonardo después de tanto tiempo con la maldición sentía como sus defensas contra el espectro comenzaban a caer, no lo pensó, de haberlo hecho no hubiera actuado, con una mano tomo la muñeca de su amiga y la atrajo hacia él haciendo que la chica se golpeara la cabeza entre los barrotes, al soltarla ella cayo desorientada y asustada

-Cálmate amigo, ella solo esta preocupada por ti – Casey salió a defensa de su amiga y la levantó alejándola de las rejas, la quito del alcance de Leonardo

-Será mejor que no te les acerques por el momento – Garra de Tigre le pidió a Leonardo quien comenzaba a sentir ese ardor que ya lo tenía invadido parte de su rostro y pecho, comenzaba a recorrerse hasta su otro hombro y el dolor que sentía hacía difícil el hablar.

-Abril… perdón… - Leonardo hablaba con mucho esfuerzo – por favor… perdo..na..me- el esfuerzo era tal que creía que se desplomaría inconsciente pero el felino lo sostuvo para que eso no pasara.

-Leo…- la chica se compadeció de él – todo está bien Leo, todos hemos estado buscado una solución a tu problema, sé que no es tu intención el lastimarnos, yo confió en ti, todos lo hacemos – Abril vio una negativa de la cabeza de Leonardo mientras se doblaba de dolor, sus ojos rojos parecían un reflejo de dolor y locura.

-"Eso no es verdad, ella te odia, te teme, ve cómo te mira, como un asesino, porque eso es lo que eres, un asesino cruel"- Leonardo comenzaba a escuchar nuevamente al espectro y a luchar contra esa idea

-Chico aléjate de ella, tu marca está creciendo, debes combatirla antes de que te obligue a darle tu energía restante, antes de que te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres - Leonardo obedeció retrocediendo un par de metros como para dejar de ver a sus amigos – Tu niña, si en verdad quieres ayudarlo ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – Abril al principio lo dudo, pero debía confiar en su amigo.

-Sí, yo confió en ti Leo – el felino ayudo nuevamente a Leonardo tomando la delantera, sus amigos lo seguían a distancia, en otra celda no lejos de la de Abril estaba Miguel Ángel inconsciente, Leonardo se detuvo asustado a verlo, se sostuvo de los barrotes y miro al Tigre buscando una explicación.

-No te preocupes, ya te lo había dicho, solo está dormido despertará en cualquier momento -en ese instante el menor comenzó a despertar

-Hay mi cabeza- decía el chico llevándose una mano para tallar su ojo – que sueño tan loco – decía mientras se sentaba en la cama maltrecha de la celda

-Mikey ¿hermano estas bien?

-Si Leo, solo que he tenido una horrible pesadilla, Donnie Rafa y yo te estábamos buscando, de pronto apareció la mascota de Destructor, ese gato sobrealimentado.

-Grrrrr- se escuchó gruñido molesto de Garra de Tigre

-Jeje Leo lo imitas muy bien- Se levantó aun somnoliento y camino hacia la puerta cuando comenzó a ver el lugar donde se encontraba, Miguel Ángel abrió los ojos sorprendido, vio al felino con su hermano del otro lado de los barrotes

-No fue una pesadilla ¿verdad? Leo ¿Qué está pasando?

-No Mikey, no temas todo esta bien – Trataba de explicar el mayor mientras estiraba un brazo de entre los barrotes, pero vio en los ojos de su hermano miedo

-"Él te teme, tú no tienes a nadie más que a mí, te odian y te temen porque tú eres un monstruo, debes acabar con él y con todos los que te rechazan, quédate conmigo, solo yo te puedo entender, solo conmigo estarás bien" – Los ojos de Leonardo brillaban nuevamente con el color rojo, su brazo suplicante por el contacto con su hermano se convirtió en agresivo, alcanzó a su hermano del cuello y comenzaba a asfixiarlo, el pequeño trataba de zafarse de ese agarre a golpes y rasguños al brazo.

-No… Leo…- decía con voz apagada, Garra de Tigre actuó oportunamente haciendo que Leonardo soltara a su hermano, este de inmediato se arrincono a la pared más lejana -Cof, cof, cof ¿Por qué haces esto? – pero se daba cuenta que la mirada de su hermano era muy distinta, como si la bondad de Leonardo hubiera desaparecido y solo el espectro habitara ese cuerpo.

-Cachorro debes de tener cuidado, no debes de hacer esto, no te debes de acercar, aun no, si no los quieres lastimar – Tomo de los brazos a Leonardo, los contuvo sobre su espalda mientras se lo llevaba del lugar –Humano, explícale lo que sucede y lo que debemos de hacer, no tenemos mucho tiempo y todavía debemos ir por los otros dos, niña ven con nosotros tú serás la primera – así como lo tenía sujeto llevó a Leonardo, quien luchaba débilmente, al lugar del ritual, Abril algo desconfiada no tuvo más opción que seguirlos, Casey entró con Miguel Ángel para hablarle.

-Mikey cálmate, todo está bien, no temas, tal vez ha sido algo inesperado, pero Garra de Tigre de verdad quiere ayudar a Leo, ya tenemos una forma de hacerlo, pero necesitamos de todos, Leo te necesita – La tortuga al principio temerosa y arrinconada escuchaba a su amigo quien le termino de explicar el plan, ya enterado se dirigieron a ver como el alma de Abril era protegida.

Abril fue recostada en una de las mesas, los humanos habían dibujado en el suelo el circulo de protección con anticipación, Garra de Tigre dejó que Leonardo entrara solo en ese círculo mientras Miguel Ángel y Casey veían desde la barandilla del tercer piso

-¿Me estás diciendo que Leo se nos debe de acercar así y no nos pasará nada?

-Así es, según Garra de tigre esos símbolos pintados en el suelo y la luz de la luna no permiten que el demonio dentro de él nos dañe y mientras esos elementos funcionen juntos no debemos de preocuparnos.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a escuchar como Leonardo comenzaba a realizar un cantico mientras que con una navaja cortaba la palma de su mano lo suficiente para dibujar con sangre los símbolos sobre la frente y pecho de Abril

-Eso es algo siniestro, de verdad me da miedo

-No debes de temer Mikey, mira a Leo, de haber querido dañar a Abril ya lo habría hecho, eso demuestra que Garra de Tigre dice la verdad ahora habla bajo, Leo está muy concentrado, no se debe de equivocar en ninguna palabra o deberá de comenzar nuevamente- La menor de las tortugas veía nervioso como su hermano se sangraba más para seguir con el ritual, para él lo que veía parecía una escena salida de una película de terror donde su imaginación se apoderaba de su mente haciéndole ver horribles visiones donde su hermano terminaba atacándolo con esos ojos rojos, se deslizo sobre el barandal y abrazando sus rodillas se decía con voz baja

-No quiero ir, me da miedo, tengo miedo, ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? ¿Rafa, Donnie?

-Pensé que podrías ayudarme a convencer a tus hermanos, Leonardo no es peligroso para ustedes mientras se encuentre en ese círculo pero si no puedes con esto tus hermanos no creerán que puede funcionar y Leonardo no podrá ser salvado – Miguel Angel escuchó a Garra de Tigre quien subía hasta donde ellos estaban – te traje a la fuerza y ahora veo mi error, es solo que pensé que no lo dudarías – le lanzó unas llaves a Casey – en cuanto Leonardo termine con el ritual de la chica tomen un bote y de váyanse aquí, será mejor que trate de quitarle la maldición sin su ayuda, no creo que él soporte ver que lo rechazan, por lo menos si no los ve tendría una esperanza-

Aunque Miguel Ángel sabía que Leonardo nunca le haría daño su mirada le impresionaba, tenía miedo, pero también debía recordar que si su hermano lo había lastimado no era por su voluntad, respiro profundamente, el amor a su hermano debía y era más grande que el miedo que pudiera tener

-¿Chico aun tienes tu comunicador?

-Yo eeeh sí, aquí lo tengo, pero creo que no sirve, he tratado de arreglarlo y nada, a lo mucho solo se prenden un momento y eso es todo.

-Ya veo, creo que es mejor que por el momento no nos encuentren, cuando salgan de aquí busquen a los otros, les dirán que por su bien no deben de acercarse a este lugar, si todo sale bien y Leonardo se salva haré que se comunique con ustedes, de lo contrario no lo busquen- un tono de decepción asomaba en su voz mientras veía a Miguel Ángel.

-Hon Sha Ze Sho Nen – la voz de Leonardo era sonora, eran las palabras finales del rito que pronunciaba, dejando la mano con sangre en la frente de Abril, al momento un brillo dorado la invadió y una onda expansiva salió de su cuerpo golpeando suavemente a todo y todos alrededor

-¡Metálico! ¿Qué fue eso? – Casey se asombraba por lo visto al igual que Miguel Ángel

-Eso quiere decir que el alma de la chica ha sido sellada, ahora el demonio no podrá dañarla

-¡De verdad! ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo! - El tigre lo miró tranquilo

-¿De verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Así ese demonio no nos podrá hacer nada y podremos acercarnos a Leonardo – El Tigre afirmó con la cabeza

-Entonces ve con ellos, debemos aprovechar mientras hay luz de luna – Sin pensarlo más bajo corriendo donde Abril y Leonardo.

:-:-:-:-:-:

-Abril ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Leo? Ssí estoy bien, pero Leo tu… - gracias a los poderes que poseía Abril podía ver como un aura maligna envolvía a Leonardo, seguramente el espectro a punto de materializarse - ¿Te sientes bien? Te has hecho daño – tomando su mano herida

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, me alegra mucho que estés a salvo, perdóname por lastimarte, pensé que se trataba del espectro, él me engaño, casi mueres a mis manos, no sé cómo pedirte perdón, ni yo me puedo perdonar – Abril se levantó y abrazó al quelonio

-Gracias Leo, gracias por siempre ayudarnos, siempre estás ahí para todos y perdona si en algún momento no he podido ayudarte, eso cambiará, lo prometo- aunque al principio algo inseguro Leonardo terminó por devolver el abrazo con la misma ternura que lo recibía

-¡Hey Leo! Eso fue impresionante ¿puedo ser el siguiente? - el quelonio se separó del abrazo y afirmó con la cabeza

-Muy bien, yo esperaré junto a Mikey. Leo no dudes en confiar en mi para lo que necesites- Abril salió del circulo de protección y fue donde el menor de los quelonios mientras que Casey entró y se colocó en posición para el ritual el cual Leonardo comenzó.

Abril encontró a Miguel Ángel temeroso mirando todo desde la barandilla

-¿Mikey? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estas contento de que podemos ayudar a Leonardo?

-No Abril, no creo poder ayudarlo, tengo miedo, sé que es algo tonto pero… tengo miedo, no de Leonardo, de ese demonio que está dentro de él, la noche de la emboscada aun podía ver a mi hermano en sus ojos, la forma en que me abrazó pero ahora… apenas me vio y quería matarme, mi hermano ya no estaba ahí – Mikey lucia muy triste al decir esto – no podré ayudarlo, además mira, todo parece salido de una película de terror

Abril se sentó junto a él

-Yo también tenía miedo, pero confié en que Leonardo seguía ahí, escondido tal vez o débil pero él nos protegería hasta con su último aliento, es lo que debes de considerar. Debemos ayudarlo antes de que algo realmente malo suceda, así que confía. Leo lo necesita

El menor afirmó temeroso – No lo negaré, tengo miedo, pero haré lo que sea por mi hermano – sintieron la onda expansiva señal segura de que el alma de Casey ya estaba protegida

-Entonces vamos- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano teniendo como respuesta la afirmación de cabeza por parte del quelonio

-Muy bien dicho, eso sin duda ayudará a Leonardo, ahora mismo trataré de arreglar su comunicador para hacer venir a los otros dos, niña cuida del cachorro – refiriéndose a Leonardo

:-:-:-:-:-:

-¡Viejo eso estuvo épico! No sabía que tienes magia, pero eso es genial

-No es magia, se trata de energía espiritual y concentración, no cualquiera la puede desarrollar como Leonardo – Garra de Tigre intervenía – Cachorro voy al sótano necesito que se comuniquen con tus hermanos para que vengan.

-Está bien, que te ayude Abril o Casey.

-Prefiero que se queden aquí, son más útiles ayudándote, no tardaré- Garra de Tigre no quería que Leonardo se quedara solo. Sabía que el hablar con su hermano y amigos sin el peligro de lastimarlo lo animaría y sanaría en parte su espíritu.

-Anda Mikey ve con Leo – Casey dejo libre el espacio para su amigo, el quelonio algo titubeante caminó a su hermano mayor, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo vio a los ojos y aunque de otro color pudo ver la calidez que Leonardo siempre mostraba

-¡Leo! ¡Hermanito! – Le gritaba con felicidad lanzándose a sus brazos - Pensé que te había perdido, es tan bueno verte, te extrañe, perdóname por dudar pero nunca más lo haré te lo prometo – se había quedado aferrado a su hermano quien le correspondía cariñosamente

-Temí nunca más volver a verte, perdóname por lastimarte, nunca fue esa mi intención

-Lo se hermanito, yo sé que darías tu vida antes de que algo malo me pasara, entiendo que no eras tú, era ese espectro que te atormenta pero no te preocupes, falta muy poco para que te liberes de esa maldición y volverás con nosotros, como antes, parecerá como si nada hubiera pasado

-Gracias Mikey ¿te parece si comenzamos?

-Leo yo confío en ti pero por favor, por favor, solo una cosa te pido – Lo miraba de una forma suplicante

-¿Qué pasa Mikey?- el mayor lo tomo de los hombros y lo observaba como queriendo adivinar lo que su hermano le diría

-Déjame usar tapones en los oídos, la verdad me da miedo todo este ritual, me hace sentir como en un sacrificio o algo así – Leonardo lo miro comprensivo, entendía a su hermano y aceptó su petición

-Toma Mikey ponte esto – Abril le daba con que cubrirse – si te lo pones en los oídos no escucharás los canticos de Leonardo, el menor obedeció y se colocó sobre la mesa cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños nervioso -Leo estaré aquí por si me necesitas – pero Leonardo podía ver cansancio en el rostro de su amiga

-Gracias Abril pero esto tardará un poco, será mejor que vayas a descansar, Casey tú también, ya han hecho mucho por mí, merecen algo de descanso

-No Leo, dije que te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera y si me voy a dormir no sería la mejor forma

-Todo estará bien, de verdad, además te necesito alerta, ve a descansar yo me encargo aquí

-Está bien solo una siesta, cuando termines iremos por los demás ¿Te parece bien? – Leonardo acepto y los humanos fueron a descansar, Leonardo comenzó con el ritual ya llevaba la mitad cuando escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su hermano Rafael

-¡Deja a mi hermano! – Leonardo vio como sus hermanos estaban por atacarlo. Habían saltado desde el tercer nivel directo contra él.

-"No puede ser tengo que salir de aquí"-

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¡Él es tu hermano y estabas por MATARLO! – Leonardo quería explicarse pero de pronunciar una palabra tendría que comenzar nuevamente el ritual así que tomaba su distancia -¡Detente!- escucho de Rafael, no tenía otra opción tenía que decirles, explicarles.

"Demonios, porque deje que se fueran a dormir, Abril o Casey podrían ayudarme a convencerlos" no tuvo oportunidad de gritarles o pedir ayudar, un fuerte golpe en el estómago lo dejó sin habla, Rafael lo golpeaba sin compasión, lo que les llegara a decir sería en vano, su hermano estaba dispuesto a matarlo y no lo culpaba después de todo él había hecho lo mismo, había matado a Destructor, su enemigo, para protegerlos.

Cuando sintió las heridas provocadas por la sai de Rafael fue más instintivo que intencional el defenderse. De una patada lo hizo arrojar su arma como respuesta su hermano le propino un golpe que lo saco del circulo de protección.

-"Lo vez, nunca te aceptarán nuevamente, te temen y te odian, debes de acabar con ellos porque tú… ya no tienes familia"- para el espectro era más fácil manipular a Leonardo, sus defensas habían sido derrumbadas y pronto quedaría bajo su control definitivamente.

En los ojos del quelonio azul se reflejaba el mirar del espectro, resentimiento, odio y furia era lo que Rafael veía –** Ven aquí y trata de matarme… si puedes**- era un hecho que al salir de ese círculo era más fácil controlar a Leonardo, definitivamente esas no eran sus palabras. Muy a su pesar Rafael reconoció que su hermano había desaparecido pues él nunca hubiera dicho eso. Una profunda tristeza lo embargó. El alma de su hermano se había sometido ante el espectro "Leo, no te pude salvar pero te prometo cuidar de mis hermanos como me lo pediste"

\- Te mataré si intentas dañarlos, Leonardo me pediste que los cuidara y te juro que tú serás del primero de quien los proteja – con estas palabras se despedía de su hermano mayor con la tristeza y el enojo de haberlo perdido, como respuesta una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en el rostro de Leonardo -¡GRRRAAA AHORA VERAS! – todo paso muy rápido, dos disparos, sus hermanos en el suelo y al instante penumbras.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hijos mios, he regresado ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Sensei se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en casa, la recorrió completa hasta que vio unas cartas que habían dejado Rafael y Donatello para él, después de leerlas se alarmó – no puede ser, tal vez ya sea tarde

-"Ve con ellos, aun puedes ayudarlos"- nuevamente la voz infantil se hizo presente

-¿Quién eres?

-"No tardes"

:::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Abril salía de su lugar de descanso junto a Casey tras escuchar todo el ruido

-Las otras tortugas llegaron y lo sorprendieron ¿Pensé que me ayudarías a cuidarlo?

La chica se sintió avergonzada, a la primera necesidad de ayuda había dejado solo a su amigo

-Lo siento-

-Olvida eso y mejor ayúdenme con sus hermanos – los chicos bajaron y recostaron a las tres tortugas apartadas de la mesa del ritual mientras que Garra de Tigre daba apoyo a Leonardo que sufría de un dolor insoportable, la marca se había extendido más, todo el cuerpo a excepción del centro de pecho, él lugar de su corazón, se veía cubierto por esa ramificación, esa última batalla con su hermano lo había debilitado, su energía espiritual había disminuido considerablemente, ardor y una sensación de ahogamiento lo invadía

-Calma cachorro, respira con calma y el dolor disminuirá – Garra de Tigre abrazaba a Leonardo para ayudarle a respirar, sabía que el cachorro comenzaba a agonizar, todo debía hacerse esa noche, antes que la luna desapareciera pues no creía que Leonardo tuviera más tiempo.

-¿Qué tiene Leo? -Abril se acercaba a revisarlo cuando vio la marca y la sombra comenzando a materializarse - ¡No puede ser! Es el espectro, ¡ya está saliendo de Leo! ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿no se suponía que eso pasaría solo si los lastimaba, si los mataba?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Tú puedes verlo? – el tigre solo podía sentir una presencia - Aun no se materializa, seguramente lo estás viendo en otra dimensión, quiere decir que tu podrías detenerlo o retenerlo

-No sé si pueda hacerlo, pero lo intentaré

-Trata de llevarlo afuera, la luz de luna lo contendrá más fácilmente, tú humano, no dejes a las tortugas así, átalos, el sedante que les dispare es mucho más suave de los que normalmente uso, si despiertan no quiero que suceda nuevamente lo de hace rato, date prisa.

-Essta bien- Casey obedeció, encontró un par de sogas y ató a Rafael y Donatello

Abril se concentró y levantando sus manos logró englobar esa nube negra que buscaba tomar forma humanoide, caminando lo llevo hasta la entrada más cercana, al salir se alejó lo más que pudo del edificio, el felino tenía razón, la luz de luna ayudaba a contenerlo.

Al poco rato un aire gélido se sintió, Abril comenzaba a titiritar por el frio cuando una manta fue puesta sobre su espalda

-Me quedaré contigo un rato peliroja, por si necesitas ayuda – recibiendo por respuesta una mirada agradecida de Abril.

Garra de Tigre observó cómo Leonardo se recuperó un poco, aunque débil ya respiraba mejor

-Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado pero si no lo hacemos ahora tal vez no tengamos ninguna otra oportunidad, debes terminar con el sello de protección de tus hermanos ahora que siguen dormidos, así no darán problemas.

-Sí… lo haré- ayudado por Garra de Tigre camino de nueva cuenta hasta el lugar, el felino colocó a Rafael y Leonardo comenzó con el ritual, el tigre lo dejo pues necesitaba quitar las marcas del cuerpo de Miguel Ángel para que Leonardo pudiera comenzar nuevamente el ritual. El suave golpe de energía indicaba que era el turno de Donatello, cambio a los hermanos de lugar y Leonardo aunque agotado comenzó hasta finalizarlo, en todo ese tiempo Garra de tigre había estado al pendiente del quelonio, dejo nuevamente al menor en la mesa, para que Leonardo comenzará nuevamente con el ritual.

-Por favor, quítales mi sangre de encima, no quiero que despierten pensando que están heridos y se alarmen

-Como quieras cachorro- sin más miramientos el felino obedeció, apenas había terminado cuando gritos de Casey llamándolo hizo que saliera a verlos – tu termina y no te preocupes, yo veré de qué se trata – al salir vio como el espectro tomaba una forma etérea de Leonardo -¿Qué paso?

-¡No contábamos con el clima! – Casey le señalaba unas nubes cercanas – Amenaza con llover y Abril no lo podrá contener sin la luz de luna ¿Qué hacemos? – otra fuerte corriente de aire se sintió

-Grrr, prepararnos, no podemos hacer más

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Rafael despertaba de un obligado descanso, vio como Donatello seguía dormido a su lado y escuchaba a Leonardo no lejos de él.

-Donnie, despierta- comenzó a forzar sus ataduras, vio no lejos de él la sais que había perdido antes de la inconciencia, se acercó con cautela y tomándola pudo desatarse, despertó y desato a su hermano -Vamos hermano despierta, debemos ir por Mikey

-¿Rafa? – recordando lo sucedido – sí, vamos por Mikey

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿Tu pretendes que vamos a contenerlo? Míralo ¿Qué vamos a hacer, soplar para que se vaya?

-Haremos lo necesario- lo temido sucedió, la nube se atravezó dejando en las penumbras a todos, el espectro se hizo fuerte y salió de su prisión

-GRAAAAA ¿Dónde está Leonardo? ¿Donde está?- los presentes se sorprendieron el ver el espectro con forma de Leonardo, buscaba arañar y golpear a los humanos pero los atravesaba cual fantasma

-¡Déjalo en paz!, no te le acercarás nunca más, no podrás hacerle daño-

-¿Qué pasa? Ya debería poder atacarlos a menos que… ¡no puede ser! Han sido protegidos, grrr, maldito Leonardo, no permitiré que te escapes de tu más grande temor ¡yo debo ser libre! Y no me detendré ahora que estoy tan cerca, los hermanos, con sus hermanos podré hacerlo

-No lo harás ya todos han sido protegidos – la sombra frenética corría de un lado a otro buscando a las tortugas, sintió la presencia de Leonardo dentro del edificio y respiró tranquilo ante el temor de los presentes

-Eso no es verdad, aun no protege a todos, solo necesito la muerte de uno para poder liberarme y con el poder que ahora tengo será más que suficiente- caminando se dirigía a la puerta del edificio

-No pasarás, nunca más lo lastimarás- Garra de Tigre se colocaba entre la puerta y el espectro con su sable en mano, este solo sonrío

-Tu tampoco has sido protegido- a Garra de Tigre no se le había ocurrido ser protegido pues no era de la estima de Leonardo o por lo menos eso creía – Al parecer mi querido Leonardo ha comenzado a tenerte estima, eso es algo muy bueno para mis planes – el espectro fue demasiado rápido, Garra de Tigre sitio una docena de golpes antes de parpadear, el espectro tenía una sonrisa burlona mientras lo hacía, el felino se defendía como podía y trataba de conectar algunos golpes sin mucho éxito, por el contrario el espectro lo derribo dejándolo en la inconciencia sin siquiera darse cuenta, lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrojo para abrir la puerta

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Donatello y Rafael se acercaron sigilosamente lo más que pudieron a Leonardo, podían ver a su hermano menor aun inconsciente siendo víctima de Leonardo

-¿Nuevamente? ¿acaso lo está sacrificando?

-Si Donnie, seguramente cuando llegamos lo interrumpimos y tuvo que comenzar, hay que detenerlo y sacar a Mikey de aquí, Donnie, rescataremos a Mikey cueste lo que cueste, lamento decirlo pero si Leonardo lo está sacrificando es porque él ha desaparecido

-No Rafa Leo debe seguir ahí, de haber querido dañarnos no nos hubiera dado oportunidad de despertar, debe haber una explicación

-¡Mira a tu hermano! Esta inconsciente, ensangrentado y a punto de ser desollado con una navaja y ¿aun quieres más pruebas?

-¡Tu entiéndeme, no puedo creer que Leo se haya dado por vencido! -respiro con tristeza - Leo fue al otro mundo por nosotros, nunca se rindió y a pesar de todo fue capaz de traernos de regreso, es nuestro hermano, no podría ser capaz de…

-Donatello, debes aceptarlo, Leonardo ya no está aquí y prefiero decirle a Sensei que no pudimos salvarlo a tener que decirle que Mikey fue muerto a manos de su propio hermano, ya tome la decisión y no perderé tiempo contigo o me ayudas o le dices a Sensei que solo tu sobreviviste – dijo decidido mientras salía de su escondite seguido de Donatello

\- Hon Sha Ze… - Leonardo usaba la navaja para marcar con su sangre los símbolos, solo faltaba uno y un par de palabras para que todo terminara.

– Oye tú, deja a mi hermano – La voz de Rafael se escuchó no lejos, en su mano traía la sai Leonardo no podía explicarle pues de hacerlo tendría que comenzar nuevamente y ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente, había dejado parte de su espíritu cada vez que hacia un ritual de protección, esto lo tenía debilitado, no creía poder soportar un ritual más, con la vista buscó a Garra de Tigre y a sus amigos, se dio cuenta de la pelea que estaba a las afueras del edificio y él no podía pronunciar palabra si quería terminar con ese ritual, se sentía indefenso.

-Rafa por favor ¿no podemos solo capturarlo hasta encontrar una solución?

-Este monstruo no se merece la más mínima compasión, ha hecho mucho daño, acéptalo de una vez, él no es nuestro hermano, este es un monstruo que debe morir – las palabras de Rafael afectaron gravemente a Leonardo, nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras de su hermano, era verdad que acostumbraban pelear pero siempre había habido un límite, no quería pensar en esas palabras, si lo hacia lo derrumbarían y su hermano necesitaba ser protegido, tomo la navaja y se dirigía a cortar su mano para marcar en la frente de Mikey el ultimo símbolo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe de Rafael que lo derrumbo – Donnie saca a Mikey de aquí, revisa que esté bien –

El de cinta morada obedeció, el menor comenzaba a despertar y algo aturdido sintió como era ayudado a caminar -No te preocupes, todo estará bien – escuchaba a lo lejos

-¿Leo? ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Qué paso? me duele la cabeza

-Mikey ¿Te duele algo? ¿Leo te hizo daño? – el menor estaba desorientado, no comprendía lo que pasaba, cuando se centró se dio cuenta de que Donatello lo ayudaba sin darle la espalda a Rafael y Leonardo, vio que sus hermanos mayores estaban en combate, mejor dicho, Rafael estaba a la defensiva impidiendo el paso a Leonardo, cada que trataba de alcanzarlo era derribado por un certero golpe del de rojo

-¿Pero qué haces? Rafa deja a Leo – aunque algo aturdido el menor manoteaba para detener a su hermano, Rafael lo escuchó y fue donde sus hermanos

-Mikey ¿estás bien? Ese no es Leo, es el espectro que estaba por matarte –

-No Rafa, te equivocas, es solo que…- un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta era Garra de Tigre que fue arrojado dentro del lugar, el espectro que había tomado la forma de Leonardo apareció con el sable del felino en la mano

-Querido Leonardo, pero que has hecho ¿tratas de ayudarlos? ¿después de cómo te han tratado? Ellos te odian, no se merecen estar a tu lado – quiso absorber su energía cuando se dio cuenta que no quedaba mucha - ¡Les has dado tu energía! ¡Eres un tonto! Yo debía tenerla toda, debía tenerla completa y la has desperdiciado en ellos, pero no importa, con la que te queda tendrá que bastarme – el quelonio de azul solo negó decidido con la cabeza –oh claro que sí y te la quitaré matando a ese niño a quien no has podido proteger, su muerte te destruirá y te robare lo que te queda

Miguel Ángel no entendía lo que el espectro planeaba, como en cámara lenta vio al demonio sable en mano dirigirse hacia él mientras que Rafael lo abrazaba y Donatello lo protegía ante el inminente ataque, un parpadeo y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba salpicado por la sangre de Leonardo quien se había interpuesto para recibir el ataque del demonio.

Cuando Leonardo vio la intención del espectro volteo a verlos -"no lo permitiré, nunca más dejaré que los lastimes, mientras yo esté con vida ellos no estarán desamparados"- al igual que el espectro corrió hacia sus hermanos, el sable del espectro se dirigía a Miguel Ángel, Leonardo saltó y alcanzo a interceptarlo recibiendo el impacto que entró desde su espalda justo en el nacimiento del caparazón y salió de bajo de la clavícula izquierda, increíblemente no emitió ni un sonido de dolor no así su rostro que mostraba un gran sufrimiento, la sangre de la herida roció a sus hermanos y al caer los derribó sin querer.

-¡NOOOO! ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO? ¡ERES UN MALDITO! – La luz de luna reapareció, el espectro parecía estar esfumándose, del cuerpo de Leonardo comenzó a retraerse la marca que tenía volviendo a su lugar de origen de donde apareció nuevamente el cuerno del oni, el espectro entró en este cómo absorbido.

Rafael quitó bruscamente a Leonardo de encima de Miguel Ángel -Vámonos pronto – pero el menor se levantó para ir junto a su hermano

-Leo, Leo ¿estás bien? Leo que te pasó, respóndeme, dime que estarás bien – lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer el rostro del menor mientras veía nuevamente los ojos azules de su hermano aunque estos tenían una mirada vacía, Garra de Tigre despertó y vio la escena

-¡CACHORRO!- corrió a su lado acomodándolo sobre su regazo

-¡LEO!- exclamaron los humanos acercándose

Un constante hilo rojo salía de la herida de Leonardo -Hermanito, reacciona, estamos muy cerca no puedes rendirte, ahora no por favor- Leonardo pareció reaccionar ante Mikey, a pesar del dolor llevo su mano hasta su herida, observo unos segundos su mano llena de sangre y la llevo a la frente de su hermano marcando el ultimo símbolo

\- Sho Nen – pronuncio las últimas palabras del ritual, la explosión de energía fue sentida por todos los presentes, Leonardo tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Miguel Ángel, lo giro a un lado y a otro como lo hacía para asegurarse de que estaba bien, cuando estaba por abrazarlo sintió que se lo arrebataron, Rafael quien no comprendía lo que pasaba había jalado a su hermanito lejos del mayor

-¿Qué no entienden lo que pasa? Leo nos salvó… – de pronto las voces de sus hermanos sonaron lejanas, él extendía su brazo para atraer y abrazar al menor, pero comenzó a ver borroso, Garra de Tigre estaba al pendiente de todo lo que le sucedía

-Cachorro, resiste, te prometí ayudarte y lo haré si tienes la fuerza de resistir – un leve sonido salió de los labios de Leonardo

-Sensei… sensei… ¿Dónde estás? - Garra de Tigre tomo de la mano a Leonardo

-No me hagas esto cachorro, no mueras, te lo suplico –Garra de Tigre nuevamente sentía su alma morir, veía en Leonardo a su pequeño Takeshi muriendo en sus brazos anhelando la compañía de su padre ante la inminente muerte

-Sensei… ¿están… bien?

-A si es, tú los salvaste a todos – Leonardo vio en Garra de Tigre a su sabio padre, temeroso, sufriendo por culpa suya

-Perdóname… te… falle…– El quelonio comenzaba a inquietarse, Garra de Tigre acaricio su frente para calmarlo

-Cachorro, tu nunca me has fallado, has cuidado valientemente de tu familia, nunca lo dudes

-Padre… ellos me temen… tienen razón… soy un monstruo

-No hijo, solo están confundidos, aún no saben todo lo que has hecho por ellos – El gran tigre comenzó a llorar por lo que estaba pasando ¿En qué momento se había encariñado tanto con la tortuga que lo consideraba un hijo? No lo tenía claro, lo que si tenía claro era que su hijo moría por segunda vez y no podía detener el avance de la muerte

-Padre… Padre… no llores… trate de cuidarlos… de verdad… si esto es lo mejor… para todos… lo acepto… Padre… Gracias… por tu amor… - Leonardo se concentró en ver a su padre para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Garra de Tigre que derramaba unas lágrimas por él, llevo la mano que tenía libre hasta la mejilla del Tigre para borrar esa lagrima

-Gracias por todo – y cerrando los ojos dejó caer el brazo, el felino sintió como el cachorro se abandonaba a la muerte

-¿Cachorro? No cachorro, otra vez no…- sin perder tiempo Garra de Tigre tomó los signos vitales del chico. No encontraba nada. Coloco su oído al pecho de Leonardo pero no escuchó ningún palpitar - ¡CACHORRO!- Gritó desgarradoramente, el felino sujetó fuertemente al quelonio, lo abrazaba desde la cintura apoyando su rostro contra el pecho inerte de Leonardo que, sin vida, dejaba su cabeza y brazos colgando ante tan desesperado abrazo.

###################

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, después de tanta búsqueda, resistencia y dolor Leonardo ha muerto, de nada han servido los esfuerzos hechos, al final el espectro separó a chico de su familia y amigos,

Aunque no como lo había planeado. El quelonio de azul, fiel a su costumbre, ha antepuesto el bienestar de sus hermanos al suyo y las consecuencias son muy significativas.

Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, espero que la estén sufriendo tanto como yo y no olviden que espero sus comentarios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Alix Hamato Saotome:** Me alegra saber eso, sí, las cosas se han complicado y seguirán complicándose un poco más, la imagen de Leonardo sellando el alma de su hermano se ha malinterpretado y eso tendrá consecuencias, espero tus comentarios, saludos.

 **Efarraiz** : En este capítulo he seguido a Leonardo una vez que ha escapado de su cautiverio y se da respuestas a tus preguntas, aunque la verdad creo que ahora tendrás muchas más, espero que las tengas, me gustará saber cuáles son. Me emociona saber que puedo llegar a transmitir lo que deseo en la historia, creo que te comienzas a dar una idea del sentimiento de Leonardo al haber matado a Destructor pero solo es un indicio, más adelante será todo un tema de discusión, no te quiero adelantar mucho, así que vamos paso a paso y que disfrutes del capítulo, saludos.

 **Yukio87** : Sospecho que no te lo esperabas, en cierta forma con la muerte Leonardo deja de sufrir aunque no era como la merecía, lleno de culpas, remordimientos, miedo y tristeza por haber perdido la fe de sus hermanos pero sí se esperaba a que su muerte se debiera como resultado de proteger a los demás ¿Qué será lo que suceda de ahora en adelante? Digo, yo si lo sé pero esperaré a que tu publiques para comenzar a escribir el siguiente capítulo, así las cosas. Saludos y felices trazos.

 **Dragonazabache** : Mikey es el más valiente pues confió en su hermano a pesar del miedo que la situación le infundía. Aunque ya está muerto, Destructor dejó una marca muy fuerte en Leonardo que espero sus hermanos comprendan. Con respecto a la voz que Splinter escuchó tendrás que esperar un poco más para conocer su origen, wuajajaja, que mala soy.

 **Leonarda Hamato** : Si te pusiste así en el capítulo pasado ya no quiero saber que te paso al leer este ¿sigues viva? de seguro te infartaste o me vas a matar antes de hacerlo. No, Garra de Tigre no murió, hasta ahora es el testigo de todo lo que la maldición provoca. Espero tus comentarios.

 **DraognsIshshah** : Gracias, yo también me emociono mucho cuando lo voy imaginando y escribiendo, y trato de imprimir el sentimiento con que lo imagino, sigue dejando tus comentarios, hasta pronto.

 **Yessi Oroku** : De verdad me alegra saber que mi historia te ha gustado, a pesar de lo poco original que es ._. Rafa cree en verdad que ha perdido a su hermano y después de lo sucedido no dudaría que lo ha hecho ¿Qué pasará con los hermanos cuando se den cuenta de que dejaron desamparado a Leo en sus últimos instantes de vida? Pobre Leo, sí que la ha pasado muy mal por culpa de esa maldición. Abra que ver qué sucede.

 **Rose Black Dragon** : Ya entramos en la recta final, espero que nuestro héroe favorito pueda tener la paz y tranquilidad que merece, no importa en la dimensión en la que este pero que ya no siga sufriendo ._. espero tus comentarios y nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos desde este lado del monitor.


	9. CULPA

Hola a todos, ahora sí que me tarde en actualizar ¿verdad? Era plan con maña, quería ver si podía llegar a 10 reviews pero decidí continuar con el capítulo mientras suplico por sus comentarios.

Espero no tardar para el siguiente, saludos desde este lado de la pantalla

####################

CULPA

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad habían ubicado la fugaz sombra de una rata gigante atravesando la ciudad, un monstruo para los ojos inexpertos, pero para quien sabía que alguien así existía no era de sorprenderse, para aquellos que habían estado buscando un indicio de donde estaba el clan enemigo era una verdadera fortuna haber encontrado un rastro seguro de su ubicación para cobrar una venganza.

El rastro se llegaba a perder al momento de que la rata tomo un bote y se alejó de la orilla. Un botón de emergencia fue presionado e inmediatamente dos roboninjas se presentaron en la habitación.

-Ssigan esstas coordenadass, llevensse a todos, peinen la zona, traigan a los hamato, less daremoss el trato que sse merecen – los roboninjas salieron de inmediato a cumplir la orden -me quitaste todo, ahora ess mi turno de hacer lo mismo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Alguien podría decirme que es lo que está pasando?- Rafael exigía saber algo exasperado.

-Leonardo no es peligroso, él nos puso un sello de protección con el cual ya no nos puede hacer daño- respondía Abril

-¡Pero si yo mismo vi cómo te iba a matar!- viendo a Mikey

-No Rafa, eso no es verdad, lo que tu viste fue como él termino de protegerme, sí, es algo tétrico, pero era para nuestro bien, no era lo que pensabas

-¡Lo sabía! Leo no se rendiría tan fácil a esa maldición, sabía que podía controlarlo

-Pues no lo hizo solo, Garra de Tigre ayudó en mucho

-Sí, de no haber sido por él no sé qué hubiera sido de Leo

-Entonces él… y yo … - Rafael comenzaba a analizar sus actos

\- ¡CACHORRO!- el grito llamo la atención de los presentes, se dieron cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde

-¡LEOOO! – gritaron y se reunieron junto al felino que tenía sujeto fuertemente al quelonio, lo abrazaba desde la cintura apoyando su rostro contra el pecho inerte de Leonardo, tanto su cabeza como brazos quedaban colgando ante tan desesperado abrazo

Ninguno podía siquiera respirar, Donatello se abalanzó para buscar signos vitales pero no encontraba nada, su hermano había dejado este mundo siendo despreciado y atacado por ellos. Su propia familia.

Los hermanos se sentaron en seiza comenzando a llorar Miguel Ángel no tenía consuelo hasta que Donatello lo abrazó, la luna fue remplazada por una lluvia que amenazaba con convertirse en tormenta. A pesar de todo nadie se movía.

-Leo perdóname, no supe entender lo que hacías, no debí dudar nunca de ti, me doy cuenta que nunca podré ser como tú, mal entendí tus acciones, de haber sido tú nunca hubieras dudado de que podías salvarnos, no descansarías hasta que estuviéramos bien – Rafael se quedó pensando unos segundos – hasta ahora lo veo, eso fue lo que hiciste todo este tiempo, solo buscabas nuestro bien a pesar de que eras tú quien estaba en riesgo.

Un relámpago ilumino el lugar seguido casi inmediatamente del escandaloso estruendo del rayo, en la puerta la silueta de Splinter se dibujó, entró a paso lento viendo la escena.

-¡LEONARDO! – corrió a él y quitándoselo de los brazos a un dolido Tigre, acaricio el rostro de su joven hijo que reflejaba un gran dolor – Despierta hijo mío, abre tus ojos mi pequeño – pero no veía respuesta, al contrario, comenzaba a sentir una baja temperatura de su cuerpo, no resistió mas, lo comprendió todo - Hijo mío, he llegado demasiado tarde, mi niño, mi valiente niño, no pude ayudarte – lo abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho mientras levantaba el rostro al cielo anhelante de un milagro. Sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre todos.

-**Aún pueden salvarlo ** – Abril pudo escuchar una voz infantil que la sorprendió – **El cuerno del Oni aún está en su cuerpo, quiere decir que el demonio no ha desaparecido y que Leonardo está en el limbo, aún pueden salvarlo** -Abril miraba de un lado a otro buscando quien era el que hablaba cuando escuchó la voz de Sensei

-Dime como. Yo daría mi vida por él, dime como salvarlo y haré lo que sea – La chica comprendió que Sensei también escuchaba a ese niño

-Yo puedo ayudar Sensei – Splinter levanto la vista hasta la chica, pensó la situación -es muy parecido a lo que hicimos cuando el Rey Rata se los llevo, es complicado, pero podría intentarlo – Splinter afirmó

-Hay que hacerlo -Cargo el cuerpo de Leonardo y lo llevo a un lugar seco, una de las celdas cercanas que tenían la puerta abierta; los demás no lo entendían, pero los siguieron de igual forma. Splinter saco el sable de la espalda de Leonardo provocando un sangrado mayor y comenzó a sanar a Leonardo con su ritual curativo, el quelonio azul dejo de sangrar, aunque las heridas no habían cerrado

-¡Donatello revisa a Leonardo! - el genio del grupo obedeció a su amiga, minuciosamente buscó los signos vitales de su hermano y así captó una muy débil pulsación, miro sorprendido a Abril

-Tiene pulso, muy débil pero ahí está, ha perdido mucha sangre pero eso puede solucionarse, lo que ahora necesitamos es fortalecer más ese pulso, no tengo medicamentos suficientes, hay que llevárnoslo-

Garra de Tigre tuvo una revelación, cuando Stockman torturaba a Leonardo había creado un tipo de suero que aplicaría si en dado caso lo llevaba a la muerte, él había tomado un par antes de abandonar la guarida de Destructor.

-¡Yo tengo lo que se necesita!- Rápidamente fue y regresó con una jeringa de color sospechoso

-¿Qué tienes ahí? No permitiré que lo dañes- Rafael estaba a la defensiva pero el Tigre no dejaba su marcha hacia Leonardo -¡Detente!

-¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Y si no me dejas ayudar a tu hermano será mejor que me mates ahora mismo!

-Rafael, él solo nos está ayudando, ha hecho mucho por Leo, date cuenta, si no fuera por él tu hermano no hubiera sobrevivido -aunque no lo aceptaba del todo Rafael no detuvo el paso del Tigre quien de inmediato clavo la jeringa directo en el pecho, al corazón del cachorro "Por favor, que funcione" era su pensar.

-¡Está funcionando! ¡Puedo sentir un pulso más fuerte! aunque aún es algo errático

-¿Y ahora qué?

-"Su cuerpo no sanará si él no lo desea"- nuevamente la voz del niño hablo –

-Sensei ¿Cómo haremos eso?

-¿Podrían decirme que es lo que sucede? Pareciera que se comunican telepáticamente.

-No Donnie, es la voz de un niño, nos está diciendo que podemos salvar a Leonardo – Todos reaccionaron al escucharlo

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-"Han de ir a donde él y solo si Leonardo les da un voto de confianza podrán sacarlo de ahí"

-Podría abrir un portal con el cuerno de Oni que está en Leo, así podríamos hacer que ustedes pasen a ese lugar de forma astral.

-"Hay una cosa que deben de saber, no podrán hablar o ser vistos por él hasta que él lo permita"-

-¡¿Cómo es eso?!

-Si él no tiene la fuerza de reconocer el cariño que le tienen no podrán recuperarlo y su alma se perderá, además del riesgo de que alguno de ustedes no regrese

-No importa, aun así lo intentaremos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Bajo una fuerte lluvia la familia corría entre las calles oscuras de la ciudad, corrían desesperadamente a la búsqueda de uno de los suyos_

 _-¿Por dónde empezamos?, hace frio y tengo miedo- Decía el menor abrazándose a si mismo_

 _-No lo sé, Nueva York es muy grande y Leonardo podría estar en cualquier parte- Rafael se acercaba para abrazar a su hermano para darle calor_

 _-Este lugar es algo lúgubre-_

 _-Es como aquella noche- todos voltearon a ver al felino -Esa noche de la emboscada contra ustedes, la noche en que Leonardo fue capturado, pude notar en él un aire de desesperanza_

 _-Desesperación- ahora era Miguel Angel - cuando fuimos a buscarlo a los túneles sentí algo de desesperación y dolor_

 _-Una profunda tristeza ¿será posible que podemos sentir lo que él siente?_

 _-Hijos míos, mucho me temo que así es, en este momento estamos en su infierno personal y nos sentimos como él en este momento – De pronto a todos les invadió un sentimiento imperante. Imágenes de Leonardo siendo rechazado por su familia. Culpa – debemos ayudarlo y pronto_

 _-¿Pero donde está?-_

 _-Creo que yo lo sé_

 _Garra de Tigre los guiaba hasta que llegaron al laboratorio de Stockman donde Leonardo había pasado varias semanas y vivido una pesadilla._

 _La puerta estaba abierta, entraron sigilosamente, varios roboninjas y sangre dispersa por todos lados_

 _-¿Acaso hubo una pelea? ¿eso es posible aquí?- Donatello no comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía_

 _-¿Porque Leonardo estaría en este lugar? – Rafael quería entender_

 _-Porque el cachorro estuvo aquí durante semanas- confeso Garra de Tigre -fue en esa noche cuando nos enfrentamos. Ustedes lo dejaron atrás y entonces…_

 _-Lo capturaste ¿verdad? Eres un maldito- Rafael se avalanzó sobre él amenazándolo con una sai, el felino no se resistió- ¿Qué hicieron con él? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso en este lugar?_

 _-Stockman experimentó y lo torturo todo lo que quiso – admitió muy a su pesar_

 _-¿Y tu fuiste parte de todo esto? ¡Maldito, mil veces maldito! – Rafael termino por derribar a Garra de Tigre y de no ser por sus hermanos que los detenían lo hubiera atravesado en ese mismo lugar_

 _-¡Yame! Rafael, se que es doloroso, pero no olvides que ha sido él quien nos ha ayudado con tu hermano – Rafael se calmó al escucharlo -Garra de Tigre, por favor, dinos todo lo que sucedió, si queremos que Leonardo regrese debemos saber qué es lo que lo retiene en este lugar_

 _\- Les pido perdón, yo seguía ciegamente a Destructor pero todo cambio cuando me di cuenta de que Leonardo tenía la maldición del oni, fue entonces que…- El felino contó todo lo sucedido desde el momento en que Leonardo había sido capturado hasta su enfrenamiento a muerte con Destructor_

 _\- ¿Entonces Leo lo mato? ¿De esa forma? – Miguel Ángel estaba algo impactado por el relato_

 _-¿De qué te sorprendes? Destructor era un maldito, tarde o temprano alguno de nosotros terminaría con él_

 _-Si Rafa, entiendo que Leo debió haber tenido grandes motivos para hacerlo, bueno era Destructor, todos teníamos motivos ¿Pero de esa forma? Fue algo… No pareciera ser de Leonardo._

 _-¡Donatello! ¿también tú? ¿Pero qué pasa con ustedes?_

 _-Hijos mios, su hermano tiene razón, cualquiera de nosotros pudo verse en la situación de acabar con Destructor, si Leonardo lo hizo eso puede haber creado un gran sentimiento de culpa, debemos ser comprensivos con él, si no lo hacemos será mejor que demos media vuelta y dejar a su hermano en el infierno que está viviendo- las tortugas bajaron la cabeza_

 _-Por lo que me dijo Leonardo el espectro le dejo ver un futuro atroz donde ustedes morían a manos de Destructor además, sé que no lo conozco lo suficiente pero… estoy seguro que fue ese demonio quien lo manipulo para asesinarlo de esa manera, él está sufriendo, ha venido a pagar su penitencia en este lugar, solo ustedes podrán sacarlo y no lo harán si siente el miedo o desprecio por su actuar – los chicos escucharon sus palabras_

 _-Perdón tienen razón, si Leonardo lo mató fue por cuidar de nosotros, siempre nos ha cuidado, aunque no siempre nos deja participar_

 _-Así es Leonardo, no importa lo que suceda, si puede evitarnos un daño mayor lo hará sin dudarlo, sin importar el precio que deba pagar_

 _-Hay que hacerle saber que no está solo, que estaremos aquí para él pase lo que pase_

 _-¿Recuerdan lo último que nos dijo en la alcantarilla? Dijo que no tenía miedo de morir pero sí temía estar separado de nosotros, si nosotros la pasamos mal él la ha pasado mucho peor._

 _-Dijo que no deseaba vernos en peligro o heridos_

 _-Él siempre ha sido el más dedicado en el entrenamiento porque quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegernos_

 _-Ahora es nuestro turno, debemos hacer lo que él, enfrentar el problema con la firme convicción de que nada nos detendrá para que él regrese con nosotros_

 _-Me alegra saber eso hijos míos, ya llegamos muy lejos como para esto nos detenga, Garra de Tigre, llévanos donde puede estar Leonardo_

 _-Espero que su convicción por recuperar al cachorro sea más fuerte que el sentimiento de culpa de Leonardo._

 _El felino los siguió conduciendo por el lugar, pasaron por el laboratorio, la celda y la habitación con la caja de cristal, vieron a Leonardo golpeado, estaba de rodillas y sus brazos estirados, atados a los ya conocidos cables expandibles, estaba consiente pero con la mirada perdida, los hermanos estaban por correr a su lado cuando Garra de Tigre y Splinter señalaron que se detuvieran_

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¡Hay que ir por él! - Señalaba Donatello_

 _-No estamos solos- Exclamo Sensei_

 _De un rincón vieron como aparecía Destructor, con cuchillas en sus manos y con su casco del que solo veían los ojos rojos del villano, se acercó a él y comenzó a golpearlo y a cortar su piel en diversas partes, pero Leonardo estaba tan absorto que no emitía sonido_

 _-Ahora dime ¿valió la pena? ¿acaso tus hermanos aceptan a un asesino como tú en su familia? Acéptalo nadie te quiere, estas solo ese es el precio que debes pagar, no tienes a nadie, no tienes familia, admítelo, solo admítelo, di que te abandonaron, di que también los odias_

 _Leonardo no respondía, pero todos pudieron ver como de su rostro caían un par de lágrimas, esto alegro al villano y un ambiente de tristeza los invadía_

 _-Soy un monstruo- al fin dijo para satisfacción del villano_

 _-Así es, por fin lo aceptas, ahora odialos, debes odiarlos porque ellos te han rechazado_

 _-No puedo_

 _-¿Por qué no? ¡Ellos te abandonaron! ¡Te aborrecen! ¡Te temen! ¿Qué no recuerdas como te veían? Recuerda esa mirada, no pudieron verte, no veían a un hermano, veían a un enemigo, por eso te dejaron aquí, conmigo, porque no soportan estar a tu lado, no confían en un asesino como tú, ¡ódialos! ¡debes odiarlos! De haberte apoyado no estarías en mis manos – tomo un látigo y comenzó a azotarlo_

 _-¡AAH! – gritaba Leonardo a cada golpe. Melancolía y desconsuelo era lo que ahora sentían, lo que provoco que Miguel Ángel comenzara a llorar_

 _-¿Por qué me siento así? Este dolor no lo conocía y es muy grande ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _-Es porque sentimos lo qué el siente, mi pobre niño, es así como se ha sentido todo este tiempo y yo sin poder ayudarlo – Splinter también mostraba un semblante de tristeza_

 _-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? -Rafael quería iniciar el ataque pero tanto su padre como Garra de Tigre lo detuvieron_

 _-Chicos, soy solo yo o también ustedes ven a Destructor más alto – Lo que decía Donatello era verdad, no se habían percatado de que Destructor se hacía más grande a cada momento_

 _-Se trata del espectro – dedujo el felino – se hace más grande por el dolor y sufrimiento de Leonardo_

 _\- ¿Y porque no lo acabamos?_

 _-Porque no podemos, si Leonardo no tiene fe en nosotros no podremos ayudarlo, ni siquiera podría vernos o escucharnos, además si atacamos ahora Leonardo no podrá derrotar nunca a ese monstruo_

 _-Si Leonardo da poder a sus demonios internos el espectro terminará llevándose su alma, pero si nos da el mas mínimo indicio que aún confía en su familia podremos entrar y recuperarlo_

 _Las tortugas estaban ansiosas por defender a su hermano no estaban dispuestas a permitir que se lo llevaran sin dar pelea, impotentes vieron como del techo los cables se tensaban aún más haciendo que Leonardo quedara colgando de brazos_

 _-¡AHHH!_

 _-Vamos tortuga, rompe el lazo que te une con esa familia que no te quiere ni te valora, recuerda que después de todo lo que sufriste por ellos terminaron viéndote como el enemigo, como un monstruo- estas palabras afectaban a Leonardo y Rafael lo sabía, él era el culpable de que su hermano dudara en regresar con ellos y no sabía qué hacer para hacerle saber que no era así, que lamentaba haberlo lastimado, quería decirle que no pudo controlar su miedo y que más que a las cucarachas él temía no tener a su hermano a su lado, si en algún momento se pudo sentir listo para liderear al grupo el tiempo le había demostrado que aún le faltaba por aprender y francamente ya no quería hacerlo._

 _Leonardo estaba concentrado en lo que Destructor le decía –"El tiene razón, no me quieren, soy un monstruo, yo los he lastimado" – a cada pensamiento lo acompañaba un golpe, un latigazo, una cortada o el estiramiento de sus extremidades –"Me lo merezco, yo no debo estar a su lado"- aunque no lo deseaba lagrimas salían de sus ojos._

 _-Piensa cosas felices, piensa cosas felices_

 _-¿Qué haces Mikey?-_

 _-Tengo miedo, Leo me dijo una vez que cuando tuviera miedo pensara en algo que me hiciera feliz y así los malos pensamientos se irían – Donatello lo pensó un momento_

 _-¡Eso es! tal vez no podemos hacer que nos vea o escuche pero si nosotros sentimos lo que él de seguro que él podrá sentir lo que nosotros, todos, piensen en los momentos felices que hemos compartido con Leo- los demás comenzaron a pensarlo y todos concordaron en una noche en especial._

 _***-Es un recuerdo poderoso Sensei -*** había dicho Abril cuando toco esa fotografía_

 _Imágenes de una distante noche estrellada llegaron a su mente donde con sus hermanos jugaba, pedían dulces y se maravillaban del mundo exterior, una oleada de calor comenzaba a emanar de su pecho, Leonardo recordaba y de verdad comenzaba a sentir el cariño y devoción que daba a sus hermanos y que sus hermanos le procuraban, se sentía más y más fuerte a cada momento, sus ojos azules volvieron a tener luz, su mirar era de determinación, el lugar comenzó a tambalearse "¿Cómo pude dudar de ellos?" pensaba_

 _-¡Nunca lo diré! ¡nunca! son mi familia y los amo, si llegan a créeme un monstruo hare hasta lo imposible porque me perdonen, Destructor, he sido yo quien te dio fin y lo volvería a hacer si con eso los protejo, no debí haber jugado con tu vida en tus últimos minutos, pero entiendo que no era dueño de mis actos y ya no dejaré que eso me atormente –_

 _-Pero ellos te odiarán, te temerán, querido Leonardo, estas solo- Conforme se comenzaba a destruir el lugar el Destructor frente a Leonardo se hacía cada vez más pequeño_

 _-Eres tú, eres el causante de todo esto, me quitaste la paz, la tranquilidad, jugaste con mi mente y has usado la culpa en mi contra, me separaste de ellos pero ya no más, ni un solo momento más te dejaré hacerlo_

 _-Jajajaja ya es tarde, querido Leonardo, estas muerto-_

 _-Lo sé, pero solo un ser como tu pensaría que la muerte es el final, el amor que siento por mi familia sigue aquí, no importa donde me encuentre, nunca podrás romper ese lazo que me une a ellos._

 _-Grrr ¡Habrás de pagar por lo que hiciste!-_

 _-Le dejaré al destino esa sentencia-_

 _-Pero…_

 _-Acéptalo, nunca me escucharás decir que los odio ¡NUNCA! Yo no podría odiarlos_

 _-Maldita tortuga, no puedo romper tu espíritu ¿Por qué no te doblegas? Nadie se había resistido tanto como tú – Destructor perdía su forma para solo convertirse en una sombra de ojos rojos, se preparaba para atacar a Leonardo con sus manos que parecían tener garras pero las ataduras de la tortuga azul fueron cortadas con las sais de Rafael haciendo caer a Leonardo al suelo - ¡ustedes! Grrr…_

 _-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Donatello abrazaba al mayor al tiempo que lo revisaba y nuevamente veía sus cálidos ojos azules_

 _-Hemos venido por ti Leo_

 _-Y no nos iremos si no es contigo a nuestro lado – Rafael y Miguel Ángel estaban a la ofensiva protegiendo a su hermano_

 _-Tu nos has dado una oportunidad y no la desaprovecharemos, te queremos con nosotros._

 _-Ya has y hemos sufrido mucho al tener que estar separados, ya no te dejaremos solo nunca más - Splinter liberaba a su hijo de sus ataduras_

 _-Padre…_

 _-No hay nada peor que perder a un ser amado, Cachorro, yo velaré porque eso no pase nuevamente_

 _-Garra de Tigre… Están aquí por mí, para ayudarme_

 _-Vamos hijo mío, es hora de irnos, a este demonio no le queda mucho – Splinter ayudo a levantarlo y caminaban a la salida sin dar la espalda al enemigo – Deja a tus hermanos que se desahoguen un poco – en ese momento los hermanos junto con Garra de Tigre atacaban al espectro que a cada momento se veía más vacilante y débil. Lograron derribarlo, se veía que ya no se levantaría. Miguel Angel fue el único que no se detuvo, no dejaba de patear y patear lo que quedaba de ese espectro._

 _-Vámonos, no sé cuánto soporte Abril – pero al ir con ellos el espectro se levantó rápidamente, tomo a Mikey del caparazón y lo arrojo contra sus hermanos haciéndolos caer, Leonardo corrió a atenderlos_

 _-¡Chicos! ¿están bien? – nuevamente un sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a surgir al verlos asi._

 _-"Solo tú puedes acabar con él, usa la fuerza que te da tu familia para eliminarlo, no temas, tú tienes lo único que puede combatir a esa sombra de miedo que ha causado muchas desgracias"- la voz infantil lo incitaba a afrontar al espectro._

 _-Sí, eso haré, chicos, de verdad gracias por estar aquí, no encontraría una mejor forma de morir que estar rodeado por ustedes_

 _-No digas tonterías y vayámonos -Rafael se reincorporaba_

 _-No Rafa, esto terminará aquí, no permitiré que esto le suceda a alguien más_

 _-Entonces nosotros te ayudaremos_

 _-Ya lo han hecho chicos, sin ustedes no lo hubiera descifrado, he encontrado la única forma de derrotar ese espectro que no es más que el miedo mismo, el miedo que se encuentra en cada persona y que de no enfrentarlo habrá de terminar con nosotros, como casi sucede – Leonardo se levantaba decidido en dirección al demonio hasta que lo detuvo el fuerte agarre de su hermano menor, al girar para verlo, el menor lo atrajo para abrazarlo – Mikey todo estará bien -– el menor lo miro con ojos suplicantes – te lo prometo hermanito – y se separó de su abrazo._

 _Ante los presentes Leonardo se paró frente al demonio – Tu casi logras que el miedo en mi acabara conmigo y con mi familia, pero ellos me dan la fuerza suficiente como para contenerte y desaparecerte – una luz azul brillaba desde el pecho de Leonardo_

 _-No, espera ¿qué haces? Tú no puedes hacerlo ¡No eres lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes…! – Leonardo fue donde el espectro lo tomo de los hombros y la luz que emanaba de él se convirtió en flamas azules que los rodearon, comenzaban a desaparecer poco a poco, todo se tornó muy brillante, los presentes quedaron cegados._

…

En el mundo físico el cuerno del oni se desvanecía del hombro de Leonardo, señal segura que el espectro había sido vencido y que por fin esta pesadilla terminaría, pero…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los chicos despertaban de su trance, les extraño ver el lugar donde estaba, parecía una de las bases del krang, cada uno estaba encerrado en un cilindro de cristal, podían ver a Casey golpeado e inconsciente en el suelo

-¿Qué es esto? – Rafael reaccionaba alarmado

-Chicos ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Me duele la cabeza -Miguel Angel se tocaba la cabeza mientras se levantaban

-¿Estamos encerrados? ¿Todos están bien? – Splinter volteaba a uno y otro lado tratando de salir

-No lo creo, Abril no está, Garra de Tigre y Leo no han despertado ¿Qué está pasando? – pudieron ver que en el cilindro de Leonardo él se encontraba conectado a varios cables y tenía una máscara de oxígeno cubriendo su nariz y boca debido a que estaba totalmente sumergido en un líquido verde.

-Bienvenidosss familia Hamato, me alegra que dessspertaran, llevan asssí variasss horasss, yo diría que por lo menosss un día desde que llegaron

-¡Stockman!

#################

Una luz de esperanza le ha dado a la familia la oportunidad recuperar a Leonardo y ellos no han dudado en hacerlo, han encontrado a su hermano viviendo en un infierno creado por sí mismo e inducido por el espectro quien no se rinde en su afán de doblegar el espíritu del joven guerrero. Ahora invadido por la fuerza que le da su familia ha descubierto la manera de enfrentar al espectro. Aunque ya se ha liberado de ese demonio los problemas aun no terminan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sentí el capítulo algo corto pero que puedo decir, si no lo cortaba aquí no quedarían con ganas de querer saber lo que sucede y la verdad un final así me dice que habrá reviews aunque sean solo para reclamar, ya saben soy malvada. Según yo el capítulo es claro, pero si me equivoco me lo hacen saber :)

 **Dragonazabache:** Como puedes ver aun no es el final aunque, con el espectro ya derrotado, no está muy lejos, habrá que ver qué pasa con Leonardo ¿podrá regresar con su familia? ¿bajo alguna condición? Dudas, dudas. Gracias por escribir.

 **Talia43:** Apuesto que pensaste que Leonardo despertaría y todo sería paz y felicidad, Quieres que Leo viva y un final feliz, si me parece bien, ¿Qué te parece si cuando GT salga del trance ve a Leo en peligro y decide que junto a su familia nunca estará a salvo por eso se lo lleva muy lejos y vive muy feliz por siempre jamás? No sé, piénsalo.

 **Yukio87:** Es verdad, soy una malvada eso no lo niego ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con el fic? Ah si, la muerte de Leonardo, pero vaya vaya, puedo ver una risa malévola, lo que te puedo decir es que el alma de Leonardo aun no regresa a su cuerpo, no ha despertado. Yo sí sé qué pasa con él pero mi maldad no es tan grande como para hacerte un spoiler wuajajajaja además yo terminaré mi historia mucho antes que tú (que calculo has de ir por la mitad) así que disfrutare tratar de sacar ventaja de ello. Saludos. Felices trazos.

 **Alix Hamato Saotome:** Es hora de que Rafael reconozca sus errores y trate de enmendarlo, su hermano aun lo necesita y esta vez no le puede ni debe fallar, a mí también me gustó esa última conversación entre el felino y Leo, espero tenga la oportunidad de regresar a la vida y hablar con su familia. Ya veremos qué pasa, saludos hasta tu hermoso estado.

 **Leonarda Hamato:** Como has podido leer es Leonardo el único que puede salir de ese infierno, pero es el amor de su familia quien le da la fortaleza para hacerlo, ahora falta saber si puede su alma regresar a su cuerpo ¿De qué forma? Y ¿Qué pasara con la familia? Nos falta poco para el final pero no por eso todo será paz y alegría, bueno ya me conoces, así escribo yo. Saludos.

 **DraognsIshshah:** Bueno en esta ocasión no ha sido tan pronto como pretendía pero aquí el capítulo, espero te guste aunque no tenga alguna explicación por el momento, gracias por escribir.

 **Yessi Oroku:** Si Rafa sufrirá por cómo se comportó con Leonardo, ya pudiste leer algo de eso pero aún falta, solo espero que Leonardo pueda regresar a la vida y hablarlo de frente con su hermano. GT no se atrevería a abandonar a Leonardo en ese momento pues lo considera como su cachorro y para su desgracia vivió nuevamente su muerte entre sus brazos. Muy triste, pero eso era lo que quería proyectar. Me alegra que continúes con el fic, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. GUARDÍAN

Hola a todos mis muy estimados lectores, he aquí el capítulo final, creo que me excedí un poco en lo extenso del capitulo pero igual espero lo disfruten. Por si andaban con el pendiente he de decirles que las tortugas no me pertenecen :( ademas admito mi derrota contra el auto corrector en los diálogos de Stockman, así que si ven que habla sin las odiosas "sss" no pregunten, una vez aclarado todo, aquí vamos.

#####################

GUARDIÁN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _-Cachorro ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -Garra de Tigre seguía en el limbo pero el lugar era diferente parecía ser un bosque detenido en el tiempo._

 _-Leonardo logro destruir a ese demonio, ya no volverá a atormentar a nadie nunca más- La voz de Abril sonaba algo distante_

 _-¿Y dónde están todos? ¿qué es lo que sucede?_

 _-Los demás han despertado, Leonardo no ha querido hacerlo porque quiere hacer algo antes -_

 _-¿Qué quiere hacer ese cachorro? si tarda mucho en despertar no puede ser bueno ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para arriesgar su vida estando en este lugar? Puede quedar atrapado y ya no podríamos traerlo de vuelta-_

 _-¿Papá?- Garra de Tigre se paralizó al escuchar esa voz infantil, la misma que hace años no oía, al buscar de dónde provenía se dio cuenta que se trataba de su pequeño hijo_

 _-¡Takeshi…!- se quedó sin habla, fue corriendo a quedar de rodillas para abrazar a su pequeño – ¡hijo! ¡hijo mío! – le decía entre besos, un fuerte abrazo y un sutil llanto -Te extraño hijo, te he extrañado mucho, el perderte a ti y a tu madre oscureció mi corazón, perdí el rumbo_

 _-Lo sé Papá, pero ya lo recuperaste ¿verdad? Papá te amo, no importa lo que haya pasado, sabemos que siempre estuvimos presente en tu corazón, que nunca nos olvidaste y eso es lo más importante, debes saber que nunca nos alejamos de tu lado._

 _-Gracias mi pequeño_

 _-Es hora de que regreses – el felino negaba con su cabeza_

 _-No, no lo haré, me quedaré aquí con ustedes_

 _-No Papá, tú debes seguir con la vida y con el destino que se te ha dado, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, agradécele a Leonardo, él nos está dando estos instantes juntos a pesar de poner su vida en riesgo, él es bueno, por favor quédate a su lado, se un guía cuando lo necesite, un compañero cuando lo requiera, un consejero si lo solicita y un padre si lo precisa, como lo has hecho últimamente._

 _-Mi pequeño Takeshi, en Leonardo veo al joven guerrero que siempre desee que fueras, valiente y temerario_

 _-Papá no estés triste, llegará el día en que nos reunamos nuevamente, mientras, vendré a verte en tus sueños, prométeme que serás feliz y que ya no te culparás por nuestra muerte… no debes hacerlo, debes seguir con tu vida, mirar hacia el futuro, así que cuida que sea uno bueno -el felino lo miro de frente tomándolo de los hombros_

 _-Sí mi niño, esperaré hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver, seré un guardián para el cachorro quien mucho me ha ayudado para reencontrar el camino, le agradezco infinitamente por darme la oportunidad de verte y abrazarte nuevamente._

 _-Ahora que sé que estas en paz me tengo que ir, te amo papá_

 _-Te amo hijo mío- fundidos en un abrazo todo se desvaneció_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abril salía del trance para darse cuenta de que estaba en una habitación donde los Krangs analizaban sus signos vitales y ondas mentales mientras estaba sujeta a una plancha metálica. Habían tomado parte de su sangre que pretendían usar para experimentar y querían colocar una cinta en la cabeza para manipular sus ondas psíquicas, cosa que la chica no permitiría.

El felino estaba en la misma habitación que los quelonios, pero a diferencia de ellos él solo se encontraba encadenado

-Grrr ¿Que está pasando aquí?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amigo? – Rafael golpeaba el cristal tratando de romperlo

-Me alegra que desspertarass, ahora ssolo falta uno.

-¿Qué hiciste Stockman? – Garra de Tigre comenzaba a forcejear con las cadenas

-Jajajaja, no ess lo que hice, ess lo que haré

Leonardo comenzaba a despertar y con una vista borrosa se daba cuenta de la situación, se sentía cansado, tanto física como mentalmente, todos estaban atrapados, parecían luchar dentro de sus pequeñas celdas, vio a Stockman y se dio cuenta de que no podrían escapar si el cristal de sus prisiones era el mismo que usaron durante su cautiverio, habría que hacer algo antes que a ese loco se le ocurriera hacerles algo malo, el intentar moverse le dolía.

-Essto sse pone mejor- Stockman decía en tono burlón – ssu hermano esstá desspertando, deben darme las graciasss, no lo deje morir en todo este tiempo, esssperaba que despertara y viera lo que less sucederá, para que pudiera ver cómo me cobraré la muerte de mi maestro, lo deje en essa solución para controlarlo mejor, lo mantiene congelado cassi por completo, no podrá sssiquiera mover un dedo sssi yo no ssse lo permito -acercándose a Leonardo presiono unos comandos del tablero y de inmediato el chico sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, sus hermanos hubieran escuchado sus gritos pero no pudieron debido a la máscara de oxígeno y al líquido que lo rodeaba – así puedo hacer que duerma – de una intravenosa se podía ver como un líquido azul entraba en su sistema dejando a Leonardo adormilado – o puedo despertarlo – de un cable que rodeaba su brazo se incrustaron tres agujas profundas que al inyectarle otra sustancia lo hacían reaccionar – no me molesté por curar sus heridas, sobre todo la del hombro, no tenía caso pues pienso romper cada hueso de su cuerpo, así podré matarlo frente a ti Garra de Tigre, eres un maldito traidor pero ahora veras morir a aquel por quien nos has traicionado. – la declaración de Stockman solo hacía que el Tigre luchara mas

-¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!

-¡Ya verás cuando salgamos de aquí!

-Mi hijo ya ha sufrido mucho ¡déjalo ir!

-Te equivocas, aun no es suficiente pero ahora lo hará, me aseguraré de ello – una aguja se incrustó en el pecho de Leonardo perforando su plastrón, justo en el centro, aunque el quelonio se resistía y luchaba nada podía hacer ante la mirada impotente de los presentes que solo podían ver la expresión de su hermano al gritar de dolor.

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?!

-¡Te arrepentirás de todo esto!-

-No, no, no, que mal educados, si siguen así tendré que callarlos- gota a gota un líquido rojo se hacía presente entrando en Leonardo que le hacía latir más rápidamente su corazón.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué le estas dando a mi hermano?

-Es una pequeña sorpresa

Aunque Leonardo escuchaba distante su atención se concentraba en la forma de liberarse observo que el cristal no envolvía completamente a sus hermanos, tenían un techo y una base metálica, cada uno con un tablero, en el centro de la habitación un espacio amplio y en el suelo a lado de una pared Casey estaba inconsciente pues había sido atacado al tratar de protegerlos, pero era el único que conservaba sus armas, algunas rotas y otras quemadas.

-El primero serás tú – señalando a Donatello – quiero que pelees contra tu hermano – esto lo escucharon todos, Leonardo comprendió las intenciones del científico loco -Leonardo ahora comenzarás a perder a tu familia sin poder hacer nada, solo serás un simple espectador

-"Tengo que hacer algo, debe haber una forma de salir de aquí"- la alteración de Leonardo fue registrada por el monitor, Stockman al escuchar ese cambio en la condición del quelonio reviso inmediatamente

-No quieras morir antes de tiempo, apenas vamos a comenzar – le suministro más del líquido rojo que lo dejaba más consciente de su entorno – así está mejor, ahora tú – viendo a Donatello- quiero que pelees aquí, quiero que tu hermano lo vea.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡No te atrevas! – Sensei buscaba algún punto débil de su prisión para escapar y poder defender a sus hijos.

-Creo que por el momento será mejor que no interfieras, así que puedes ser un espectador

-¡Deja a mis hijos! yo puedo quedarme en su lugar, pero no lastimes a nadie ¡no lastimes a mi familia! – pero Stockman hizo oídos sordos, un humo comenzó a llenar la prisión de Sensei que desesperadamente golpeaba el cristal hasta quedar sin fuerzas, aunque aún consiente no podía hablar ni moverse

\- Y tu harás lo que te ordene o de lo contrario… -se dirigía a Leonardo amenazando con presionar el interruptor que le daba una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Espera! No lo lastimes-

-Muy bien, así me gusta, ahora, dime a que hermano elijes – Donatello lo pensó no quería lastimar a ninguno y si era un enfrentamiento a muerte sabía que Rafael era el indicado, lo haría sin dudar y si había una oportunidad podrían ir contra la mosca gigante.

-Elijo a Mikey – el chico trago saliva, Donatello sabía que el villano no le daría la oportunidad de escoger así que manipulo la situación.

-Muy bien, entonces será el otro – Señalando a Rafael

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría decidir? – Donatello respiro cansado

-Está bien, pero solo dime ¿Qué paso con Abril?

-Ah sí, ella, no te lo diré

-¡Eres un maldito!

-Cuidadito porque si me enojo podría ser muy malo para tu hermano, ahora pongan atención, los sacaré de sus celdas y pelearán hasta que solo uno quede en pie, pero por si se les llega ocurrir que pueden atacarme quiero que vean esto – mostrando un control remoto de presión desde su mano – si lo llego a soltar a su valiente líder se le dará una gran medicación directo a su corazón que lo matará en instantes, además de que ustedes encontrarán una muerte explosiva, así que ya saben – los dejó salir y se colocaron en posición de ataque

Las tortugas vieron a su hermano mayor, este los veía preocupado, en su mirar podían adivinar su pensamiento "no lo hagan" parecía gritar, a cada alteración Stockman revisaba su estado, ellos hubieran preferido que el mayor no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Hermano ¿Qué hacemos? No deseo pelear contigo, ni lastimarte pero Leo…

-Rafa, has lo que tengas que hacer. De lo que pase hoy no te tendré rencor, hazlo sin dudar y no te sientas culpable hermano – Rafael lo miro con resignación

-Donnie, pelea sin tregua y por nada te detengas si de salvar a Leo se trata, le dirás que lamento todo lo que le hice pasar, que nunca fue mi intención lastimarlo, ¿se lo dirás? – Donatello afirmo, esto angustiaba a Leonardo, sus hermanos se despedían mutuamente y lo peor de todo es que sabía a qué extremo estaban decididos de llegar por salvarlo, necesitaba una distracción para quitarle a Stockman ese control, solo esperaba que alguien comprendiera lo que intentaba hacer.

-Dejen ya todas las palabrerías y comiencen de una buena vez

Los hermanos no tuvieron más que obedecer, comenzaron a pelear, era una lucha muy pareja, ambos con grandes habilidades, pero no se lastimaban, peleaban igual que un entrenamiento lo que a Stockman irritaba, en su desesperación el científico loco presionó un botón especial en su control remoto dejando que Leonardo recibiera una descarga eléctrica.

-¡AAAHHHH! – Aunque no lo escuchaban podían ver como su hermano sufría por el dolor causado

-¡LEO! Maldito infeliz – Stockman mostraba nuevamente el control y presionándolo saco a Leonardo de su sufrimiento

-¡Peleen en serio o él sufrirá las consecuencias!- con temor los hermanos pelearon con mayor intensidad, su energía se consumía y era por todos sabido que Rafael era más resistente físicamente que su hermano, tenía a su hermano menor contra el suelo golpeándolo en el rostro cuando una sai fue lanzada a su lado

-Termina con él- ordenó Stockman - ¡hazlo!

Rafael tomo su sai titubeante, miro a todos lados buscando una idea para salir de ahí

-Ni se te ocurra- Stockman mostraba el control a punto de provocar más dolor a su hermano – acaba con él.

-Te quiero, cuídate hermano- Donatello estaba preparado, Rafael sin otra opción levantaba su sai, listo para perforar el pecho de su hermano –"Por favor, no quiero hacerlo, que algo pase"- se decía Rafael, cuando una alarma se encendió, de inmediato todos voltearon a ver al origen de esa alarma, la prisión de Leonardo

-¡LEO! / ¡CACHORRO!

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡él estaba bien! – Stockman no comprendía la caída de signos vitales del chico, desactivo el control remoto para comenzar a presionar botones en el monitor, en ese instante Garra de Tigre lo golpeo al arrojarle uno de los bates de Casey, la cabeza de la mosca gigante reboto en el monitor de Leonardo y termino inconsciente en el suelo.

Donatello y Rafael se levantaron y liberaron a Miguel Ángel, quien se encargó de liberar a Sensei y al felino y cuidar de Casey, el tigre coloco a Stockman en las cadenas que lo tenían cautivo para que si despertara no hiciera maldades. Con Leonardo tuvieron mayor cuidado, al abrir la celda el líquido donde estaba escurrió por todo el suelo, le quitaron con cuidado la máscara de oxígeno y todos esos cables de los que estaba sujeto, se sorprendieron al ver que su hermano relajado y respirando muy pausadamente

-¿Leo? – Rafael lo movía temeroso de lastimarlo

-Funcionó… – decía en tono cansado

-¿Lo planeaste?

-Que listo Leo – Mikey lo abrazaba provocando una mueca de dolor en el quelonio azul

-Sabia que solo una distracción era suficiente para que atacaran, baje mis signos vitales para tener esa oportunidad y funciono- una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro, mientras su brazo sano encontraba un lugar en su pecho como queriendo detener el dolor que sentía

-Leo ¿Qué tienes?

-Puede ser por lo que le suministraron, hay que irnos de aquí. Lo podré atender mejor en la guarida

-¿Cómo esta Sensei? ¿Casey? ¿Y Abril?- comenzaba a temblar del frio

-Sensei está bien, algo paralizado pero solo falta que se pase ese efecto, Casey está muy lastimado, tiene muchos golpes, pero será mejor que lo llevemos a la guarida, no sé nada sobre Abril pero la encontraremos, Leo estas muy pálido y no sabemos que ha sido todo lo que te inyectaron será mejor que te concentres en tu respiración, ya nos vamos a casa - El genio lo revisó, su hombro no lucia del todo bien, la katana que lo hirió lo había atravesado totalmente y la herida se había abierto, un fino hilo de sangre salía de él -Leo… tu hombro

-Es solo un arañón no te preocupes – le sonreía tratando de dar confianza

-¡Deja de hacerte el fuerte! ¿Quieres? Permítenos cuidar de ti – Rafael pedía a su hermano – Permítenos demostrarte que también podemos cuidarte como tú siempre lo has hecho, permíteme buscar tu perdón, Leo perdóname, yo no lo supe entender, si ese demonio llego a lastimarte tanto fue por mi culpa, porque no pude ayudarte.

-¿Hablas en serio? Rafael no tienes que pedir perdón por nada, no dudes que lo volvería a hacer si con eso ustedes están bien además ustedes… ¡AAHHH! -Donatello había aprovechado ese momento para inmovilizar su brazo – Donnie eso… no se hace, me hubieras… prevenido – ahora su voz sonaba cansada y comenzaba a sudar del dolor que sentía

-Perdón Leo pero era necesario…- de la capsula donde solía estar Leonardo comenzó a escucharse un extraño sonido, Miguel Ángel vio que el control remoto de Stockman se había caído al suelo y hecho un corto circuito, lo que a su vez hizo un corto circuito de la capsula de Leonardo – chicos, hay que salir de aquí – el monitor comenzaba a sacar chispas.

-Creo que es hora de ir por Abril

-Su hermano tiene razón – las chispas comenzaban a caer en el líquido del suelo -Debemos salir de aquí- Apuraba el tigre.

Garra de Tigre cargó a Leonardo y a Splinter, Mikey trataba de ayudarlo, Rafael llevaba a Casey a la espalda y todos fueron a buscar a Abril, la encontraron en una habitación rodeada por un campo de fuerza que los krangs no podían atravesar, era una forma de autodefensa que la chica había puesto a su alrededor.

Dontello y Miguel Ángel comenzaron a atacar a los krangs, faltaban pocos cuando luces parpadearon en toda la estación, pequeñas explosiones se escuchaban desde la habitación de donde provenían

-Krang al parecer el laboratorio del conocido como Stockman está por explotar, un fallo en los sistemas lo indican –

-Krang hay que regresar a la dimensión X

-Debemos llevar a la conocida como Abril O'neal a la conocida dimensión X

-¿Eso significa que todo explotará?

-Eso fue lo que dijeron, hay que darse prisa ¡Abril– el grito de Donatello fue escuchado por la pelirroja que de inmediato desapareció el campo de fuerza, todo comenzaba a explotar

-¿Donnie?

-Si Abril, ven hay que salir pronto – la ayudo a liberarse y entre todos buscaban una forma de escapar. Cada vez las explosiones se hacían más fuertes y más cerca, al no encontrar una salida no tuvieron más opción que tratar de saltar desde la azotea, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que no había otro edificio cercano, la guarida Krang donde estaban era un pequeño edificio sobre el acantilado, la ciudad se podía ver a lo lejos pasando una zona boscosa.

-¡Pronto! busquen por donde podemos saltar- al separarse para buscar una salida el lugar explotó, todos cayeron al mar entre piedras y demás escombros provenientes del edificio, uno de ellos golpeo a Rafael incrustándole una gruesa varilla en uno de sus muslos, aun así el quelonio rojo no soltó a su amigo humano, Abril pudo levantar un campo de fuerza que la cubrió junto con Miguel Ángel y Donatello, al caer al mar pudo esquivar los restos que podrían dañarlos.

Escombros habían golpeado a Garra de Tigre haciendo que soltara tanto a Splinter como a Leonardo, alcanzó a ver que el maestro se recobraba de su parálisis comenzando a moverse mientras que Leonardo trataba de nadar hacia el felino, Splinter se dirigía hacia su hijo mayor que comenzaba cansarse debido al esfuerzo, los ojos de Leonardo miraban desolado al Tigre hasta que sintió los brazos de su padre.

Una explosión más, partes de vigas y paredes comenzaron a caer al agua, Abril había podido reunirse con los demás en la superficie, expandiendo su campo de fuerza los pudo proteger pero no a todos. Leonardo y Splinter fueron golpeados por un trozo pared que los llevaba al fondo a gran velocidad, dejándolos atrapados, Garra de Tigre comenzaba a sentir el ahogo que implicaba estar bajo el agua, pero nadó hasta donde ellos, veía cómo Leonardo dejaba escapar las ultimas burbujas de aire que contenía en sus pulmones, le alarmo ver que no se resistía, no luchaba, no se movía y su mirada estaba perdida. Splinter había quedado atrapado por uno de sus pies y por su expresión esa lesión era de cuidado, aunque trataba de levantar el escombro sus fuerzas se perdían.

-No por favor, sé que he hecho muchas maldades en mi vida, pero por favor, que sea con mi vida que deba de pagar no con la de él, por favor Leonardo, no mueras, permíteme cumplir con mi promesa- Al llegar donde estaba el quelonio con su padre no dudo en liberarlos, apoyo los pies en la suave arena y comenzó a cargar la pesada pared que de no ser por la gravedad dentro del agua nunca hubiera podido levantar, observo cómo Leonardo era llevado por Splinter libre del escombro, una vez visto esto, Garra de Tigre dejo caer el concreto relajando inmediatamente su cuerpo y por ende lo que le quedaba de aire, todo comenzó a verse oscuro ante la imagen de Leonardo y Splinter flotando a la superficie – resiste cachorro, resiste- Fue su ultimo pensamiento

Abril, Donatello y Miguel Ángel fueron al encuentro de Splinter y Leonardo, pero al ver que Garra de Tigre necesitaba ayuda Donatello fue el indicado para ir por él. Llegando a la orilla el felino comenzó a toser recobrando la conciencia, podía ver al chico humano sentado en la arena junto al temperamental que veía con temor lo que sucedía.

-¿Cómo está Leonardo?- Preguntaba Splinter que no se podía mover con facilidad por las herida recibidas, Donatello revisó a su hermano que había sido recostado sobre la arena pero no contesto, los presentes veían alarmados cómo el chico genio comenzaba a realizar una reanimación cardiopulmonar pero no reaccionaba.

-Sus costillas, se ha roto las costillas. Vamos Leo, vamos, no te rindas – insistía el menor sin detenerse e incrementaba la fuerza del masaje torácico pero veía con horror una faz inexpresiva de su hermano, Donatello comenzó a llorar -Leo, no nos dejes, tu eres fuerte, no te rindas, por favor, regresa a nosotros, danos la oportunidad de cuidarte, de protegerte – el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en el quelonio, hasta que derrotado se desplomó sobre su pecho abrazándolo y llorando inconsolablemente -Leo, yo tengo la culpa, si no hubieras ido por mí al otro mundo nada de esto hubiera pasado, perdóname, soy el culpable de todo tu sufrimiento, perdónenme todos, todo ha sido por mí –

Miguel Ángel comenzaba a llorar tratando de encontrar consuelo en los brazos de Abril. Splinter no podía creer que después de todo no hubieran podido salvarlo y la verdad todo había sido por él, porque no pudo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar el ataque del Rey Rata, sentía su corazón oprimirse llegando al punto que le dolía respirar.

-¡No te detengas! Él no se rindió a pesar de las circunstancias ¡así que no tienes derecho de detenerte! Si él lo soportó tú también puedes, yo te ayudaré – Garra de Tigre comenzó a golpear de forma tosca el tórax del chico, sintió que algo se rompió, pero no se detuvo, mientras, Donatello seguía con la respiración artificial sobre su hermano, no tardo mucho para que Leonardo comenzara a toser sacando el agua ante la alegría de todos, rápidamente lo dejaron de lado para ayudarlo, por fin, escuchaban respirar a su hermano

-Leo… - la voz quebrada de Rafael era el sentir de todos, estrés, frustración y temor de perderlo nuevamente, lo abrazó fuertemente como si tuviera miedo que se escapara de entre sus brazos.

Leonardo lucia al borde de la inconciencia – Chicos… – decía apenas audible sobre el hombro de su hermano, el tan solo escucharlo conmovió a Rafael y lo abrazó ahora con ternura y delicadeza que muy pocas veces mostraba, pero comenzó a sentir cómo su hermano se abandonaba a la inconciencia relajando todo su cuerpo

-¡Donnie! ¿Qué tiene Leo? – Donatello limpio sus lágrimas y se dio cuenta de la inconciencia de su hermano

-Solo duerme hermano, hay que ir a casa, todos necesitamos un respiro

Miguel Ángel fue el indicado para ir y buscar algún transporte para llevar a todos a la guarida, en el camino encontró a los mutanimales quienes al saber lo sucedido no dudaron en ayudar, Sin descanso, Cabeza de Piel había cuidado de los heridos junto a Abril, Donatello y el mono psíquico.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que pudieron regresar a la guarida, Splinter se había roto una pierna, Rafael solo una herida en su muslo que sanaría pronto, Casey estaba muy adolorido por la paliza que los robopies le habían propinado, pero afortunadamente nada roto.

Garra de Tigre no se había separado ni un momento de Leonardo, la familia no se atrevía a desconfiar de él después de que había demostrado a pulso que sus intenciones eran las de ayudar, dormía de a ratos vigilando el sueño de Leonardo que parecía haber entrado en hibernación, sus signos vitales eran monitoreados.

El menor de los hermanos no dudo en hacer una trasfusión de sangre a Leonardo, por él podía vencer cualquier miedo a las agujas que tuviera, después le suministraron suero y medicamentos, tenía un par de costillas rotas y tuvieron que intervenirlo para drenar algo de líquido que presionaba los pulmones, la aguja de una jeringa fue incrustada en los costados de Leonardo, entre las costillas, para que succionaran el líquido con tal precisión que no perforara los pulmones y sin esa presión facilitar la respiración. Donatello agradecía la inconciencia de su hermano pues, aunque no era una operación invasiva si era muy dolorosa, ese líquido había aparecido por la frágil salud de su hermano y la constante baja temperatura a la que había sido sometido al grado de casi causarle una neumonía. Esperaba que con el medicamento adecuado no hubiera consecuencias.

Diversos exámenes que le habían practicado no revelaban nada en relación a esas sustancias que le había suministrado Stockman – Posiblemente era solo para controlarlo y mantenerlo vivo mientras Stockman lo quería – Había concluido Donatello

Después de quedar todos atendidos Splinter solicitó hablar con el felino, este estaba dispuesto a afrontar cualquier consecuencia que por causa de su villanía tuviera que pagar, pero no estaba dispuesto a separarse del cachorro, sobre todo estando en esa condición, una vez despierto y seguro que estaría bien podría dejarlo, pero solo hasta entonces y eso se lo haría saber al maestro y padre. Entró al dojo y se sentó a escuchar lo que Splinter tenía que decir.

-Lo primero que tengo que decirte es gracias, cuidaste de mi hijo, de mi familia, salvaste nuestras vidas, nos ayudaste en los momentos de mayor adversidad y no permitiste que mi hijo se perdiera en sus desesperanzas, por todo eso no tengo la forma de agradecerte-

El felino quería gritar, suplicar que le permitieran permanecer al lado del cachorro, pero sabía que no podía pedir nada después de todas las fechorías que había hecho, así que solo se dedicó a escuchar antes de hablar.

-Sabes lo que ahora preguntaré ¿verdad? - el Tigre afirmo sabiendo que Splinter quería saber lo sucedido durante todo ese tiempo que el chico estuvo separado de la familia – Entonces explícame

-Splinter, tú me dices que agradeces todo lo que he hecho por tu familia, pero en realidad solo ha sido por él, Leonardo me ha dado la oportunidad de enmendar mi villanía, me ha regresado al camino correcto al que me había negado por un gran dolor – el tigre conto su historia, desde lo pasado a su familia hasta el momento en que Leonardo arriesgo su vida en el limbo para que él se pudiera despedir de su pequeño niño – Es así como soy yo el que está en deuda con él.

-Ya entiendo… pero dime ¿Qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante? Sé que Leonardo y tú han desarrollado un vínculo, lo noté desde que lo encontré en tus brazos y al momento en el que él trató de nadar hacia ti ¿así que cuales son tus planes?

-No lo sé, solo pido me permitan estar junto a él hasta que despierte, después de eso no sé qué pueda pasar

-Agradezco tu sinceridad, pero permíteme ser sincero contigo, tengo mis reservas hacia ti, después de escucharte sé que no eres capaz de lastimar a mi hijo, pero temo que una vez despierto lo convenzas de acompañarte en tu camino y eso es algo que no permitiré, debe quedarte claro – el tono de Sensei era severo.

-¡Esa nunca será mi intención!- dijo casi en un grito -Entiendo que para Leonardo lo más importante son ustedes, yo no me atrevería a intervenir en eso, yo… no quiero verlo sufrir nunca más – Sensei lo creía sincero pero a pesar de eso tenía temor de verse separado nuevamente de su hijo. Todo lo sucedido lo habían hecho sentir el peor de los padres al dejarlo tan indefenso ante ese enemigo, no quería verse separado de él nunca más – Haré lo que me pidan, solo denme una oportunidad

-La tienes- Garra de tigre vio esperanzado a Splinter – Pero esa oportunidad no te la he dado yo, te la ha dado mi hijo, por favor no la desperdicies

-No lo haré Maestro, gracias – haciendo una reverencia se retiró del dojo al momento de que Abril entraba

-Maestro, necesitamos más implementos médicos, yo iré a comprarlos, pero ya no tenemos dinero ¿Qué hacemos? -El felino entonces salió de la guarida, esto no pasó inadvertido por Sensei pero decidió no actuar

-¿Ya se terminaron?

-Solo alcanzan para hoy- el viejo maestro respiro muy hondo, fue a su cuarto y saco un par de viejas katanas

-Ve que puedes obtener con esto, son unas Katanas muy especiales, a pesar del tiempo no pierden su filo– un triste suspiro dejo escapar - eran de mi padre, esperaba un día entregárselas a Leonardo, pero prefiero quedarme sin katanas a quedarme sin hijo – Abril lo vio con tristeza, no quería que su maestro se deshiciera de algo con tan grande valor sentimental.

-Pero maestro, son muy valiosas, no creo que las casas de empeño me den lo que realmente valen, yo tengo un televisor, puedo usarlo- Sensei se negó

-Eres lista Abril, consigue lo suficiente para no preocuparnos por ello en cuatro meses, si en realidad Leonardo esta hibernando hasta recuperarse ese es el tiempo que creo tardará en hacerlo

-Pero maestro, son sus recuerdos, tienen un valor sentimental muy grande ¿está seguro?

-Abril, esas Katanas no son valiosas para mí, lo realmente valioso es mi familia, esas son solo cosas materiales, nada más que eso -Abril comprendía

-Volveré lo más pronto que pueda- Abril salió del dojo y de la guarida para cumplir con su misión, Sensei fue con su hijo mayor, no había podido contactarlo en el plano espiritual y no sabía la razón, era posible que no significara nada o significara todo.

Al cabo de unas horas Abril regresó con amplias bolsas de suministros tanto médicos como víveres acompañada de Garra de Tigre

-Abril al parecer has sabido negociar muy bien- Decía Sensei complacido cuando de una bolsa sacó el par de katanas y entrego para confusión de su maestro

-No te enojes Sensei es solo que use los ahorros que Garra de Tigre nos ofreció- esto molestó al maestro quien de inmediato miro al tigre

-No estoy comprando nada, solo pretendo ayudar- Aclaro de inmediato el felino

-¿Ahorros?-

-Destructor pagaba bien – pero este comentario no le causó gracia a Sensei – Sé que este dinero fue mal habido, pero ahora lo usaré para ayudar, no pretendo ninguna clase de pago, solo ayudar

-Esta bien, lo aceptaré- dijo finalmente tomando sus katanas y caminando con lentitud al dojo ayudado de Abril – Sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero temo lo que suceda cuando Leonardo despierte

-¿Teme una traición?- preguntaba Abril pero Sensei lo negó

-Temo que trate de robarme el amor de mi hijo -decía triste

-¿Acaso desconfía de Leonardo? Sensei, Leo ha vivido toda una vida contigo y las tortugas, no creo que ese lazo sea fácil de romper, después de todo él ha soportado todo por regresar a su lado, debe tener más fe en él ¿no lo cree?

-Eres sabia mi pequeña estudiante, es solo que, mi hijo había elegido vivir un infierno solo porque yo no tuve la fortaleza suficiente para cuidar de ustedes, temo que se dé cuenta que soy débil para protegerlos y elija dejarnos en busca de un maestro más fuerte. No dudo de él, dudo de mi – la tristeza se hacía presente

-Eso no tiene sentido, le has enseñado todo lo que sabe, es tu hijo, es una parte de ti y como parte tuya no buscarías dañarla, siempre buscarías su bienestar, Leonardo debe saber que nunca pensarías en dañarlos que siempre tratas de protegerlos brindándoles de tu amor y conocimientos, él se sabe amado por ti y tienes su amor y lealtad, no sientas culpa Sensei, si tú tienes inseguridad se la transmitirás a él y le puedes causar el sentimiento de que hizo algo mal o peor aún, de que te ha fallado ¿No te parece que ya necesitan un descanso? no dudes porque el miedo sí puede provocar el perderlo – Sensei vio a Abril sorprendido

-Abril… muy pronto serás tú la que de los consejos a esta familia mi pequeña estudiante

-No Sensei, todas estas son tus palabras, solo necesitabas que alguien te las recordara- le sonrío -

-Espero que tengas razón- nuevamente una sombra de tristeza se posó en los ojos de Sensei.

Al cabo de un mes todos excepto Leonardo ya se habían recuperado y comenzaban la etapa de rehabilitación con ejercicios sencillos, Miguel Ángel al verse bien librado de cualquier lesión no dudaba en ir a entrenar, apoyar a sus hermanos en la rehabilitación o ayudar como podía en la recuperación de Leonardo, junto a Abril hacían las comidas pero algo extraño pasaba, tal vez era el agua que usaban pero ya tenía tiempo que el sabor era extraño.

Había veces que se la pasaba noches enteras junto a Garra de Tigre cuidando de Leonardo, platicando y conviviendo con el tigre, la inocencia del quelonio naranja no dejaba lugar a dudas que el felino le simpatizaba, después de todo ese tiempo había aprendido a tenerle cariño y el sentimiento era reciproco, desafortunadamente las noches de desvelo estaban comenzando a pasar factura en el cuerpo del menor, grande ojeras, pérdida de peso y dolores de cabeza comenzaban a afectarlo.

Cabeza de Piel y Donatello se turnaban para atender a Leonardo, Splinter lo cuidaba gran parte del día, hablándole con la esperanza de que despertara al escuchar su voz.

El felino se pasaba todas las noches cuidándolo y por el día dormía en la guarida de Cabeza de Piel, acepto la invitación del lagarto a vivir con él para no incomodar a la familia pero estaba a rápidos dos minutos de distancia del cachorro, con la aprobación de Sensei dejo gran parte de sus ahorros al cuidado de Abril quien se dedicaba a administrarla prudentemente, de seguir así podría durar años.

En realidad, el felino planeaba, aparte de sus ahorros, usar el contenido de la caja de seguridad de Destructor con un amplio botín que dudaría décadas, por dinero no se preocuparían por un buen rato, le parecía una buena venganza, que Destructor hubiera ahorrado todo eso con su vida criminal para terminar sosteniendo a sus peores enemigos, pero eso nunca se lo diría a las tortugas, su sentido de moral de seguro les haría donarlo a la caridad o algo similar.

Una mañana Splinter estaba a lado de la cama de Leonardo leyendo las cartas que sus hijos le había dejado antes de irse a la prisión donde se refugiaba su hijo mayor

Sensei recién había encontrado las cartas llenas de dolor y odio para el monstruo en el que se había convertido Leonardo o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban sus hermanos al momento de escribirlas, se alegró que nada de lo que decían se hubiese hecho realidad, había decidido deshacerse de ellas cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó desde el dojo

-¡Sensei! ¡Sensei! ¡Venga rápido es Mikey! – Sin pensarlo dos veces y bajo el grito de alerta, tomo su bastón y camino lo más rápido que pudo a ver que sucedía

-¿Rafael? ¿Qué sucede?

-Eeestabamos practicando Sensei, no sé qué pasó, comenzó a quejarse que le dolía la cabeza y se desvaneció

Sensei rápidamente revisó a su hijo -¿Dónde está Donatello?-

-Salió con Abril, Cabeza de piel encontró un nuevo medicamento que podía ayudar a Leonardo y los llamo a su casa- estaban solos, Sensei podía ver la faz de su hijo de cansancio, no sabía lo que tenía pero trataría de ayudarlo con la técnica de manos curativas.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a mi habitación, allá podré atenderlo mejor – el hermano rojo no dudo en hacerlo, al llegar, el de rojo le quito su cinturón, rodilleras, coderas y su banda naranja que atenuaba un rostro demacrado - ¿De quién consiguieron la sangre para tu hermano? – preguntaba Sensei deduciendo lo que pasaba.

-De Mike… - Rafael comprendía – él se ofreció y en cuanto llegamos Donatello tomo de su sangre para la transfusión – decía culpable de no haberlo detenido

-Y déjame adivinar, Cabeza de Piel tiene una unidad extra por alguna emergencia- Rafael entendía que su hermanito se había sobre exigido mucho para cuidar de Leonardo, a su manera. – Tu hermano es muy pequeño, él dono mucha de su sangre para Donatello y en muy corto tiempo ha donado otras dos veces más, se ha desvelado, ha entrenado y casi no ha comido… como no lo vi antes, solo era cuestión de tiempo – una culpa indescriptible hacia mella en su corazón

-Perdóneme Sensei, no debí dejar a Mikey, no pensé que esto pasara, no pensé que por tratar de ayudar a Leonardo mi hermanito sufriera las consecuencias, debí ser yo, ahora Mikey esta… - Rafael mostraba verdadera desesperación, se tomaba su rostro con gran culpa. Splinter se acercó a su hijo temperamental y lo tomo de su hombro para consolarlo

-No te culpes hijo mío, estoy seguro que Miguel Ángel sabia el precio a pagar, seguramente estaba desesperado por Leonardo

-No Sensei, ¡odio todo esto! no debió suceder solo un descuido y mira lo que pasó, mi hermanito no merecía vivir todo esto, Leonardo, el demonio, la explosión – lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a salir – yo debí cuidarlos y no pude hacerlo – ahora Splinter lo abrazaba dejando que su hijo se desahogara, después de unos instantes Rafael se separó – Gracias Padre, prometo ser más cuidadoso, lo último que quiero es que mis hermanos se encuentren mal, Leonardo siempre nos ha cuidado y yo quiero hacer lo mismo, ya no quiero que el intrépido sufra, me he dado cuenta que si él sufre nosotros también y cómo no hacerlo si él es una parte importante de nosotros…

-Me alegra escucharlo, ahora déjame ayudar a Miguel Ángel – con las manos curativas comenzó a sanar el cuerpo del menor, aunque aun así necesitaría mucho descanso y alimento para acelerar su recuperación.

Una vez terminado dejaron al pequeño durmiendo en la habitación de Sensei mientras que el maestro se dirigía nuevamente a cuidar de su primogénito, una gran angustia sintió al ver vacía la cama donde estaba recuperándose

-¡RAFAEL! – grito y casi inmediatamente apareció asustado su segundo hijo -¡Leonardo no está! ¡ayúdame a buscarlo en la guarida! puede que se haya despertado- sin más explicación salieron del laboratorio a buscarlo ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Alguien se lo había llevado? Sus pensamientos fueron hacia Garra de Tigre. Al ir al dojo encontró en el piso de la puerta las cartas hechas bola que había dejado en el laboratorio - ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

-Sensei, Leonardo no está por ningún lado, parece como si se hubiera ido – sintió un balde de agua fría al darse cuenta

-Tenemos que salir a buscarlo, no debe estar muy lejos llama a los demás, hay que encontrarlo – Rafael obedeció, llamo a Cabeza de piel y este a su vez a los presentes, despertaron a Garra de Tigre para que ayudara a buscarlo y sin pensarlo dos veces todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones para encontrar a Leonardo.

-"¿Qué te pasó cachorro? ¿Dónde estás?"- Garra de Tigre corría por las alcantarillas tratando de detectar su aroma hasta que la encontró, el felino no se explicaba cómo es que se había alejado tanto de su hogar, tampoco sabía las razones, pero no permitirá que corriera peligro.

Leonardo estaba sentado contra la pared, observaba hipnóticamente cómo el agua de diversas alcantarillas caían de las paredes a una plancha de concreto que conducía el agua al drenaje profundo, varios puentes viejos atravesaban de uno a otro lado de ese caudal de agua, se podía ver los restos de un par de ellos que habían caído años atrás dejando en Leonardo un triste recuerdo.

-¿Qué haces aquí cachorro?- Garra de Tigre se acercaba a paso lento sentándose a lado de Leonardo, este con ojos tristes le dirigió una mirada.

-Tigre, estas aquí, gracias

-¿Cómo no estarlo? todos te están buscando ¿Porque saliste de tu casa sin decir nada a nadie? No estás en buen estado como para andar explorando.

-No quiero regresar, no puedo regresar, no me atrevo a regresar después de lo que hice

-¿Qué hiciste? No lo entiendo

-Mira ese puente- Leonardo invito al tigre señalando uno que estaba roto – hace años jugaba con mis hermanos cuando se derrumbaron, yo no supe que hacer, mi hermano Rafael casi muere por salvarnos, en ese instante me prometí no dejar que mis hermanos sufrieran por mis errores y no lo he cumplido… Miguel Ángel murió por mi culpa – decía al borde de las lagrimas

-¿De qué estás hablando cachorro? ¿Qué le paso a tu hermano? – La confusión de Garra de Tigre era genuina

-Desperté -Leonardo comenzó a narrar lo sucedido – no vi a nadie alrededor así que decidí ir a buscarlos, vi unas cartas, de Rafael y Donatello, eran cartas de despedida, se iban de casa por mi culpa, por como los trate, por el monstruo que soy –

Garra de Tigre no podía creer lo que escuchaba seguramente había una malinterpretación, un mal entendido pero lo siguió escuchando – fui al dojo, Sensei y Rafa hablaban, ahí escuche que Mikey había muerto por mi culpa, Rafael se lo decía "no debí dejar a Mikey, no pensé que esto pasara, no pensé que por tratar de ayudar a Leonardo mi hermanito sufriera las consecuencias, debí ser yo, ahora Mikey esta…"

Vi a mi hermano llorar, mi padre lo consolaba, Rafael lo dijo "¡odio todo esto! no debió suceder, solo un descuido y mira lo que pasó, mi hermanito no merecía vivir todo esto, Leonardo, el demonio, la explosión" Ya no aguanté más, decidí salir, dejarlos vivir en paz, me quiero ir, quiero desaparecer, por favor ayúdame – Los ojos suplicantes de Leonardo lastimaban el corazón del Tigre

"Sería tan fácil llevármelo y convencerlo de que no estará en mejor lugar que a mi lado" -Garra de Tigre levanto la barbilla de Leonardo para ver su mirada, ojos tristes, desolados y a punto del llanto fue lo que pudo ver "Pero si lo hago él nunca será feliz"

-Cachorro, estas equivocado, Tus hermanos están bien, todos han estado esperando pacientemente tu despertar, ahora mismo te buscan con frenesí y de seguro enloquecerían de dolor si los abandonas después de lo que han vivido, ¿no te parece que tanto tu como ellos merecen estar juntos y tranquilos?

Leonardo lo veía con esperanza

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ellos están bien? ¿No me odian? ¿No me engañas?

-Vamos cachorro, te ayudaré a regresar- se levantaba ofreciendo su mano para que el pequeño se apoyara a levantarse, pero Leonardo lo miraba pensativo – si acaso me estoy equivocando y alcanzas a ver una luz de recelo en tu contra te prometo que yo mismo te sacaré de ahí sin importar lo que digan los demás, lo prometo – Leonardo confiaba en el Tigre y accedió a regresar

Pasaban por un túnel oscuro cuando las voces de Donatello y Rafael se escuchaban, Leonardo pidió silencio al Tigre, quería escuchar la conversación

-¿Pero qué caparazones pasó Rafa? No entiendo porque Leonardo nos abandono

-No lo sé, pero no tenemos derecho de juzgarlo, él siempre hace lo que es mejor para nosotros aunque a veces no lo entendamos

-Tienes razón, perdóname, no debemos de dudar de Leonardo, nunca lo debemos de hacer

Rafael le iba a contestar cuando sintió una mirada, señalo a su hermano que lo siguiera por el túnel y a mitad de camino encontró caminando al Tigre quien ayudaba a su hermano a caminar

-¡Leo! ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

-Chicos… me encontraron – decía contento pero cansado

-Bromeas ¿verdad Leo? Te encontramos en el mismo infierno, con mayor razón te encontraríamos aquí, no te libraras tan fácilmente de nosotros – Leonardo lo miro cansado mientras sonreía -ni que tuvieras tanta suerte

-Gracias hermanos- Garra de Tigre dejo que los chicos ayudaran a su hermano a regresar a su hogar, platicaban del mal entendido, cuando Leonardo se cansó de caminar fue el turno del felino el cargarlo y acunándolo entre sus brazos se quedó dormido, a Sensei le regreso el alma al cuerpo cuando vio a sus hijos regresando a su hogar, los demás ya estaban esperando, dejaron a Leonardo descansar ahora en su habitación y haciendo una reunión familiar Sensei pidió le explicaran

Los chicos y el Tigre comentaron lo sucedido, Sensei ya no tenía dudas sobre el tigre, se acercó al felino

-Perdóname, has roto todas mis defensas y disipado mis dudas ante una traición, has demostrado que eres digno de confianza y puedes vivir junto a mi familia todo el tiempo que deseen. Te ofrezco una disculpa, no has hecho más que cuidar de mis hijos, sobre todo de Leonardo y eso no te lo podré pagar ni esta vida ni en la siguiente – Garra de Tigre en realidad se había quedado sin palabras, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Como lo dije, solo quiero ayudar

-Y lo has hecho amigo mío- era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Garra de Tigre realmente se sentía en casa, en familia.

Ruidos provenían del dojo, era un hecho que Mikey despertaba y caminaba a la cocina, al pasar por la estancia vio a todos reunidos

-¿Paso algo malo? ¿Leo está bien? ¿Dónde está? - comenzaba a alarmarse

-Miguel Ángel ven aquí -el tono severo de su padre y la mirada acusadora de Rafael le decían que estaba en problemas – Eres el más chico de todos tus hermanos y por lo visto el más descuidado, dime hijo, si sabías que ya habías donado de tu sangre para Donatello ¿Por qué te atreviste a volver a donar? Por tu peso y estatura eso puede ser muy peligros para tu salud, aparte de eso no te cuidaste, entrenando de mas, sin dormir, medio comer ¿Por qué ese descuido tuyo?

El pequeño respondió con toda la inocencia del mundo

-No es eso Padre, es solo que me preocupaba la salud de Leo, como ya había donado sangre para Donnie no dude en dar para Leo, yo no sabía que era peligroso, siempre me estoy desvelando, jugando, viendo TV, platicando con mis hermanos, no pensé que fuera peligroso

-¿Y la comida?

-Es que pasa algo raro, la comida no sabe bien, sabe cómo a cartón ya he hecho de todo pero no me gusta su sabor, perdóname – entonces Splinter comprendió su hijo estaba en depresión por la ausencia de su hermano y no sabía cómo manejarlo

-¿Desde hace cuando que la comida sabe a cartón?

-Como dos meses- decía agachando la cabeza

-Desde que Leonardo desapareció... Perdóname hijo, te he descuidado y eso no tiene escusa, mi niño, lo que tienes es una profunda tristeza, debí cuidarte, darme cuenta desde antes, pero no volverá a suceder, lo prometo –

-¿Sensei?- La voz de Leonardo se escuchaba desde el barandal de las escaleras que daba a las habitaciones -¿Qué sucede?

-¡Leo!, ¡Ya estás bien! ¡Despertaste! – el menor corrió a abrazarlo siendo correspondido

-Mikey, estas bien, como me alegra, chicos, muchas gracias a todos, gracias por no rendirse, gracias por salvarme.

-Tu siempre velas por nuestro bien estar, solo seguimos tu ejemplo intrépido líder, pero por favor, ya no nos des esos sustos ¿quieres? - el chico solo sonreía

-Leonardo, tu padre me ha permitido convivir con ustedes, pero debo saber si tú estás de acuerdo – el chico camino junto a él apoyado de su hermano

-Me has salvado, has salvado a mi familia y has cuidado de todos, de no ser por ti en estos momentos la historia sería muy diferente, Garra de Tigre, no podría ni dejaría que fuera de otra forma, si tu estas aquí para nosotros, nosotros estaremos aquí para ti, somos familia.

-Cachorro… gracias- desvió la mirada para evitar que lo vieran con los ojos enrojecidos

-Bueno, me alegra que por fin todo esto ha terminado, siéntate hijo mío, Rafael, Miguel Ángel vayan por algo para comer

-¡Sii! ¡Vamos por una pizza!

-Algo que Leonardo pueda comer hijos míos.

-Te traeremos una rica ensalada Leo

-Esstee si gracias hermanos

-Yo voy con ustedes, Donnie, ¿tu vienes?

-No Abril yo me quedaré, revisaré a Leo – con una mirada Sensei indico a Garra de Tigre y a Cabeza de Piel los dejaran solos, necesitaban hablar.

-Cachorro, tengo unos pendientes en la guarida, volveremos en un rato – Leonardo afirmó sin comprender del todo porque esa actitud

-Leo, yo… - Donatello no sabía cómo comenzar

-¿Qué pasa Donnie? ¿Algo malo?

-No hijo mio, es solo que…

-Están molestos conmigo ¿Verdad? Les he fallado-

"No tengas miedo Sensei, no dudes o él podría sentir que te ha fallado y con eso si lo perderías" las palabras de Abril retumbaban en su mente

-Hijo mío quiero pedirte perdón

-Si Leo, todo lo que has sufrido ha sido por nuestra culpa, si no hubieras ido por mí al otro mundo no te hubieran maldecido

\- No hijo mío, toda la responsabilidad ha sido mía, me dejé engañar por el Rey Rata, de haber sido más fuerte no hubiera podido afectarme y nada de lo que sufriste hubiera pasado, me sentí tan impotente, tan inútil, no te pude ayudar, he vivido la peor pesadilla que un padre puede tener, estabas desaparecido y a merced de ese demonio, hijo mío yo… - pero Leonardo no le dio tiempo de terminar lo abrazo con fuerza que un solo brazo le podía dar.

-Padre, nunca te culpes si me llega a pasar algo, mi felicidad está en sus sonrisas, mientras ellas estén presentes cualquier sacrificio habrá valido la pena, por favor, olvida todas esas penas y remordimientos, no quiero que eso nuble nuestra felicidad – mirando a Donatello – que muestra más grande de amor ha sido la de ustedes al ir y buscarme en el mismo infierno ¿acaso no hicieron lo mismo que yo? ¿acaso se arrepienten de ello? Yo no dude ni un segundo en ir por ustedes, así como ustedes tuvieron la determinación de ir por mí, dejemos todo lo pasado en su lugar, el pasado, en este momento lo más importante es que están aquí y estamos juntos, es el presente lo que importa, vivámoslo felices ¿de acuerdo? – Tanto Donatello como Sensei abrazaron a Leonardo olvidando con ello los malos ratos que vivieron

Llegaron los demás, compartieron la comida, la enorme sala se convirtió en cama con algunas colchonetas y mantas, platicaban, veían una película y jugaban, la tranquilidad de Sensei se hizo presente al ver a toda su familia junta, contenta y conviviendo.

El sueño comenzó a vencerlos, primero a Miguel Ángel que se quedó dormido en el hombro sano de su hermano mayor, este al sentir la tibieza del pequeño y el cansancio de su cuerpo se abandonó a un sueño reparador, los otros hermanos comenzaron a contagiarse de ese sueño, inconscientemente dormían abrazando a Leonardo como si temieran que al despertar ya no estuviera ahí.

-Maestro, gracias por aceptarme en su clan

-Garra de Tigre, te has ganado ese lugar, serás su amigo y centinela, puedo estar seguro que cuidaras bien de ellos

-Me parece que no lo necesitan

-No importa, tu y yo estaremos aquí siempre que nos necesiten, ve a descansar, mañana será un nuevo día

-Si maestro, como diga – antes de salir Garra de Tigre miro a los hermanos dormidos "Son tan tiernos" pensó al ver la afecto con la que unos y otros se abrazaban

-Hasta mañana hijos mios, descansen- dijo Splinter antes de apagar la luz

En los momentos de mayor desesperación Leonardo tuvo la entereza de sobrevivir para asegurar el bien de sus hermanos, afortunadamente un alma atormentada encontró su redención ayudando al quelonio azul en lo posible y más allá. Tanto él como sus hermanos vivieron una pesadilla desde que todo comenzó, combatieron grandes enemigos, afrontaron peligros extrasensoriales, se enfrentaron a demonios, a la muerte y a los infiernos a los que el miedo puede atarnos, todo con una firme convicción y con el conocimiento de que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier maldad y cuando se combina con la voluntad no hay nadie quien lo detenga, ahora nuestros héroes descansan con el deseo de un mejor mañana.

#####################

¿Fin?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo siento, no lo pude evitar, sí este es el final. Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, espero la hayan disfrutado tanto al leer como yo al escribir. Sobre todo, gracias a los que han dejado reviews pues ustedes me motivaron para continuarla, me es muy agradable leerlos y aclarar dudas, escuchar consejos y peticiones.

En especial gracias a:

Rose Black Dragon: ¿Fin? ¡Ah verdad! ¿Qué se siente? Sí, soy malvada, bueno ya en serio, gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de mi historia, tus sabios consejos han sido una guía para no "meter la pata" a cada rato, espero sigas con esa ciencia y paciencia para aguantarme porque no creas que te librarás de mi wuajajajaja. Siempre es un placer leerte y conocer tu punto de vista que, no por nada, se ha ganado mi respeto ;-) saludos y felices trazos.

Talia43: Esta bien, me convenciste, dejé un final que creo te gustará, hazme saber si fue así, pero debes de admitir que sería una buena historia si el Tigre se robara a Leonardo y la familia emprendiera una gran cruzada para poder encontrarlo, mmm sí... sería una buena historia. Gracias por seguirme a lo largo de esta aventura, espero poder leerte pronto y conocer tu opinión, un favor, lee hasta el final ;-)

Yukio87: Llego la hora, ahora ya no podré chantajearte para que actualices, bueno tendré que esperar pacientemente, te agradezco el interés que has dado a mi historia, me gusta mucho leer tus reviews y espero dejes uno en esta ocasión, debo de saber tu opinión sobre el final, ¿se respondieron tus dudas o algo se me paso? Estaré al pendiente ;-)

Alix Hamato Saotome: Nuevamente llegamos al final, espero sea de tu agrado, era eso o todos morían muy felices para siempre, creo que quedo bien ¿tú qué opinas? Me agrado contestar las dudas sobre el fic, espero te interese leer mis futuras historias, nos leemos pronto. Saludos hasta tu hermoso estado.

Dragonazabache: No he visto esa película de los X-men pero se me hizo una forma valiente de derrotar al demonio usando la fe y el amor, Leonardo sabe que el miedo siempre estará presente pero nunca dejará que nuevamente lo domine a tal grado de dañarse o dañar a los demás, espero el final te haya agradado, espero tus comentarios. XP

DraognsIshshah: Gracias por seguir mi historia y estar tan interesada, recuerda que aun espero el final de la tuya, nos seguimos leyendo.

I Love Kittens too: Espero de corazón no haberte decepcionado con el final, a mí me gustó pues Garra de Tigre encontró un nuevo rumbo, una nueva familia a lado del quelonio, ser su guardián por elección depositando en él todo el amor paternal que tenía dentro de sí, un amor sin envidias, celos o ambiciones, pero nada de esto se hubiera logrado de no ser por la valentía de Leonardo al enfrentar todas las circunstancias que vivió. Por favor hazme saber que te pareció. Saludos.

. . . . . . .

La familia decidió ir a la granja después de todos los sucesos vividos, Miguel Ángel no había estado muy de acuerdo pues según su padre no llevarían ningún tipo de videojuego, Donatello ningún tipo de tecnología, lo que lo tenía muy afligido, Rafael era el único que no se inmutaba ante tal entrenamiento, aunque ya sabía que hasta las sais le dolerían, el viaje sería solo para meditar y descansar para Leonardo en lo que se recuperaba, cosa con la que no estaba de acuerdo, no se había recuperado de su hombro, necesitaba tenerlo inmóvil por lo menos un mes más, tratar de caminar un trayecto largo lo cansaba, levantar su espada con su brazo sano le provocaba dolor en el que estaba inmovilizado, era algo desesperante se sentía un inútil, ni siquiera podía subir o bajar las escaleras solo y Sensei no le permitía ni por error que hiciera movimientos rápidos o fuertes, sus costillas ya casi terminaban de sanar, solo si lo abrazaban le dolía.

-Tienes que recuperarte completamente antes de volver a entrenar, no quiero que un descuido provoque un atraso en tu recuperación

-¡Pero Sensei!

-No seas necio hijo mío, tu hombro aun esta lastimado y tienes estas costillas rotas ¿no lo recuerdas? – dijo mientras presiono el tórax de su hijo provocando un gesto de dolor - ahora ve a descansar –

Después de un par de días Leonardo salía al bosque por las mañanas para comenzar con un entrenamiento según sus posibilidades, odiaba solo ver como sus hermanos entrenaban y él se quedaba mirando, se llegaba a sentir desplazado. Para no recibir el regaño de su padre o hermanos siempre se alejaba de la granja lo más que podía, se adentraba muy profundo en el bosque. Para no levantar sospechas siempre regresaba antes del atardecer, antes de que sus hermanos regresaran de su entrenamiento.

En las noticias se había hecho famoso un cazador que aseguraba poder atrapar cualquier tipo de bestia en este mundo y que se internaría en el bosque muy cerca de la granja para capturar a los que más pudiera, esto no le gustaba a Abril, como de todas formas iría a llevarles víveres decidió acompañarse con Garra de Tigre y Casey.

Los chicos vieron llegar el fiesta móvil alegrándose que Abril les diera un respiro, de seguro tendrían algo rico de comer y ellos morían de hambre.

-¿Y dónde está Leo? – Garra de Tigre preguntó al no tenerlo a la vista

-Debe estar dentro de la casa, su deber ahora es descansar – Respondió Sensei ayudando a bajar las bolsas de comida – Ese niño tiene mucho que recuperarse

Una vez adentro Abril les comenzó a platicar sobre lo visto en las noticias

-No creo que se trate de este lugar, además ¿Qué posibilidades habría de que el Cazador nos encontrara? Es casi imposible, no hay de qué preocuparse – Aseguraba Donatello

Garra de Tigre había subido a ver a Leonardo pero se sorprendió al no verlo en su habitación así que regresó con los demás

-Maestro Splinter, Leonardo no está arriba ¿Cree que habrá salido? – A Sensei no le gustó saber esto

-Puede que esté en el granero, Miguel Ángel, ve a buscarlo- pero a los pocos minutos el menor regreso corriendo

-Tampoco está en el granero Sensei – Haciendo un gesto de enojo Sensei lo pensó un momento

-Hay que buscar a su hermano, si es verdad que el cazador está cerca podría estar en problemas- así fue como todos salieron en parejas para buscar al quelonio.

Leonardo no podía hacer mucho ejercicio, cuando se cansaba se recostaba en el pasto y veía cruzar las nubes, en algunos momentos se dormía y despertaba para comenzar a entrenar nuevamente.

Las horas pasaban y los demás no tenían noticias de Leonardo, comenzaban a angustiarse, Rafael y Casey habían comprobado que el cazador se encontraba acampando no muy lejos del pueblo, Abril, Donatello y Miguel Ángel buscaban rio arriba para tener una mejor vista del lugar, Splinter y Garra de Tigre fueron rio abajo con la esperanza de encontrarlo, a lo lejos escuchaban un ligero sonido de lucha, cuando avanzaron un poco más reconocieron la voz de Leonardo, sonidos de pelea, no lo pensaron dos veces, corrieron velozmente en ayuda del joven líder, saliendo de los arbustos saltaron rodeando a Leonardo en posición de ataque para defenderlo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron que el chico estaba solo

-¿Sensei? ¿Tigre? ¿Qué sucede? – Al darse cuenta de la ausencia de peligro los mayores se giraron al chico para darse cuenta de que solo estaba entrenando

Leonardo se sabía descubierto y esperaba una reprimenda, Garra de Tigre solo lo veía con seriedad y los brazos cruzados

-Sensei yo… - pero antes de decir más sintió un fuerte abrazó por parte del padre

-No te atrevas a asustarnos nuevamente así- le dijo Sensei e inmediatamente comenzó a encaminarse de vuelta a la granja

-Lo que él dijo – dijo seriamente

-¿Están molestos? Discúlpenme, lamento no haber avisado – se sentía avergonzado

-No Leonardo, aun no lo lamentas. Nos vamos a casa, Garra de Tigre tráelo por favor

-No Tigre, no te preocupes yo puedo caminayyy! – Para el final de la oración Leonardo estaba en los brazos del Tigre acunándolo como un bebe, algo que le causaba mucha vergüenza al quelonio, le hacían ver que lo tratarían como a un niño por comportarse como tal.

-No te resistas, solo será TODO el camino de vuelta hasta que estés en casa

-Pero… - a Leonardo le comenzaron a llover regaños

-Desobedeciste hijo mío

-No estas descansando

-Aun no te recuperas

-Te escondiste en lo profundo del bosque ¡solo!

-Entrenaste sin mi autorización

-Nos has tenido preocupados – Al ver que Leonardo estaba por reclamar el felino le aconsejo -Mejor no digas nada, ya no te metas en problemas – el chico izo caso al consejo del tigre, era claro que no lo tendría de su lado, hizo ademan de cruzar los brazos y espero la llegada a la granja.

Todos ya estaban esperando el regreso de Leonardo

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Rafael estaba asustado

-Nada de qué preocuparse, su hermano solo fue a dar un paseo para entrenar – Garra de Tigre bajaba a Leonardo y ahora fue el turno de los hermanos.

-¿Estás Loco?

-Aun no te encuentras bien Leo

-¿Sabes por lo que pasamos pensando que te había atrapado ese cazador?

-No sé de lo que hablan, yo ya estoy bien y ustedes no me dejan entrenar – dijo en tono acusador – ¡Sensei míreme ya estoy bien! Solo falta que me quiten esta venda.

Splinter entonces le dio el beneficio de la duda, en realidad no, pero esa rebeldía debía tener un castigo, más bien habría de ser una pequeña venganza por asustarlo de la forma en que lo hizo

-Muy bien, Donatello quitale la venda

-Pero… - una mirada de Sensei le ordeno a Donatello obedecer, una vez hecho Leonardo comenzó a mover su brazo sintiendo el sutil dolor en él.

-Garra de Tigre, abraza a mi hijo por favor – El felino comprendió lo que Sensei quería

-¿Qué?... eso que signi… ayyy ayy no, no, ya bájame – Tigre lo abrazó midiendo su fuerza, no quería romperle nuevamente las costillas, solo quería recordarle que tenía un par de ellas rotas y un hombro por rehabilitar – ya, ya entendí, no debí, perdónenme – esa fue su señal para bajarlo, Splinter y Garra de Tigre tenían a Leonardo de frente examinando sus reacciones – Pero es que yo solo quería… – ahora aparentaba a un niño pequeño queriendo justificarse

-**¡VE A TU CUARTO!**- dijeron al unísono Splinter y Tigre

\- ¡Estas castigado!

\- Nada de entrenamiento

\- Solo descanso

\- No saldrás de la granja

\- Hasta que soportes su abrazo

No tenía caso tratar de convencerlos, Leonardo suspiro derrotado, se daba cuenta de su error -Perdónenme - y se fue cabizbajo hacia la casa y habitación

-Estos niños- Splinter decía en voz alta

-Hay que tener mano dura -Le completaba el tigre

-Creen que nos engañan

-Tienen tanto por aprender – En ese momento Splinter se dio cuenta de cómo se compaginaba con Garra de Tigre

-Vamos a dentro, creo que es hora de comer. Me alegra que estés aquí amigo mío – y así fue como todos se dirigieron a dentro para convivir con un, muy pocas veces visto, castigado Leonardo

Garra de Tigre sonreía y hacia planes para el futuro, un futuro más prometedor que a lado de Destructor.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Espero haber sido coherente en la historia y no se me hayan pasado ningún detalle, también espero poder leerlos en mi nueva historia (aun no la escribo, pero ya se maquina en mi mente wajajajaja) mi reto es escribir un one shot espero poder lograrlo XP… este… algún día, nos leemos pronto y felices trazos.


End file.
